The Magic Within
by tufano79
Summary: In a world where magic has ceased to exist for hundreds of years, a sole male possesses an unknown power. It slumbers deep within him, churning and pleaded to come out. She is like him, ordinary, mediocre and stuck in a loveless marriage to a monster where she endures his anger and rage. She, too, holds a secret. Could it be the magic within?
1. Chapter 1

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: Sundays with teasers on Thursday. **

**_In a world where magic has ceased to exist for hundreds of years, a sole male possesses an unknown power. It slumbers deep within him, churning and pleaded to come out._**

 ** _But, he does not know what it is._**

 ** _He's an everyday, ordinary man, with a mediocre job and tiny apartment and an obnoxious downstairs neighbor. Edward Cullen does not know what is in store for him when something inside him awakens and makes him the most powerful man in the world._**

 ** _Goodbye, mediocrity ..._**

 ** _She is like him, ordinary, mediocre and stuck in a loveless marriage to a monster where she endures his anger and rage. But, within her soul, is another type of energy. It keeps her alive and pushes her forward, but she wishes it would just go away. Isabella Black just wants to end the nightmare of her life and start new._**

 ** _Walking into a lawyer's office, she meets Edward Cullen and something between the two of them sparks. Not as a client and attorney._**

 ** _Something deeper ..._**

 ** _Could it be the magic within?_**

 _The Magic Within_

 **Chapter One**

 **EPOV**

Sighing, I stared up into the darkness. _How did I get here? What do I want out of life?_

Fuck, that's too existential for three in the morning, Cullen. Yes, you're stuck in a tiny apartment, working as a legal aid attorney and barely scraping by, but you're making a difference.

 _Am I?_

I worked my ass off in college and law school, graduating the top of my class. Then, I worked for a prestigious firm and quickly rose through the ranks. That is … until I had a nervous breakdown. A huge breakdown during closing arguments on one of my hugest cases. My client lost and I was put on medical leave, only to return to work to be fired. I was a _liability._

Now, I work for the little guy, the down-trodden, the broken, the battered and the lost.

Being paid bupkus.

 _Bitter much?_

It didn't help that my adoptive parents practically abandoned me when I went through the roughest part of my life. I was a shame to the Cullen name. I was disinherited and tossed to the wolves. Well, Esme and Carlisle Cullen can kiss my pasty white, _hairy_ ass. I don't need them.

The only person that I talk to is my adoptive sister, Alice. She helped me get back on my feet after I was summarily fired and disowned. However, when mums and daddums found out that she was helping me, she was threatened as well. Our phone calls were now limited to once a month. Alice calls me using a burner cell, giving me the details of my former life. I love my sister. I wish I was closer with her or if she grew a backbone, giving our parents the proverbial finger.

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaand I digress …_

Sighing again, I sat up and scrubbed my face. I was not going to go back asleep. Not now. The constant dripping of Mr. Ferguson's leaky faucet made me want to pee and Mrs. Sanchez's television was so loud that it made my floor vibrate. The entire apartment building could hear that she was watching her _telenovelas._ And that shit was fucking weird. I was hooked.

Plus, it helped with my Spanish. That's a necessity in my line of work. You'd be surprised how many people come into the legal aid office, not able to speak a lick of English. I was getting better. Carmen didn't need to come and translate for me if I had Spanish client. I did my best and used Google Translate.

That shit saved my _ass._

I made my bed and hopped into the shower. I scrubbed my body before sitting down to work on a few briefs I had to draft. Plus, I had a new client scheduled for mid-morning. Carmen, my boss and savior, said that I would be the best person for this job after speaking with the woman. In my planner, printed in neat block letters, was a name … _Bella B._

However, I had to get my ass into gear and finish the briefs because I was due in court in the late afternoon for an eviction case.

Working until my alarm went off, I tucked my computer into my briefcase and changed into a suit. I did manage to keep my kick-ass wardrobe from my time as a hot-shot attorney. I loved my Armani, Prada, and Dior. Just because my trust fund was liquidated due to my parents' shame and my former boss took away my expense account doesn't mean I had to look like a poor schlub.

I was determined to get back in the game. Legal aid was a stepping stone. Perhaps, I could work for the district attorney. I'd spoken to several lawyers and they were nosing around because I was the best attorney at the legal aid office, but my precarious mental health still raised red flags.

 _Damn it._

Perhaps this appointment with Bella B. will give me the momentum to get my career back on track. I was in my early thirties. It's too late for a career change. This had to work. I knew what I had to do with my life.

 _Do I?_

 **A/N: Edward's a lawyer and a mess, but not too much of a mess. His parents are pretentious assholes who see illness as weakness. Edward's mental breakdown made him 'weak' in their eyes. And we'll meet his parents, at some point. Do they still feel the same way? Or has their tune changed?**

 **Up next will be Edward's appointment with Bella B. Leave me some!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: Sundays with teasers on Thursday. **

**Up next will be Edward's appointment with Bella B. Leave me some!**

 **Chapter Two**

 **EPOV**

"When is this Bella person supposed to be here?" I asked, my fingers flying over my computer keyboard. "I've got the Larson case in the courthouse in an hour."

"Marcus! Can you take the Larson case?" Carmen asked, taking my files from my desk.

"Sure, Carmen," Marcus yelled from his overflowing cubicle. "I just need to find my car keys."

"Carm, the Larson's trust me," I argued. "Can't you take Bella's case? You've built a rapport with her."

"Larson's will trust anyone who prevents them from being kicked out of their house," Carmen snorted indelicately. "I think the case with Bella will be good for you, Edward. You're a great lawyer and I need you to take this."

"But, how is Marcus going to get the courthouse without his keys?" I asked under my breath, arching a brow. I felt a cool breeze and I shivered. Feeling my pockets, I tugged out a set of car keys. "What the …?"

"Thank you, Edward," Marcus breathed, taking the keys from my hands. "Dude, your hands are like fucking icicles. Were you holding them over the blower?"

"Um," I stammered. "I just run colder than everyone else?"

"Whatever," he chuckled. "I'll get the Larson's to eat out of the palm of my hand. See you later, Carm!"

"Thanks, Marcus!" she bellowed from her office.

I stood up, shrugging off the feeling of unease. How in the hell did I get Marcus's keys? I was nowhere near his cube. I avoided it like the plague. Marcus was a stellar attorney, but organizationally he was a fucking mess. He had piles upon piles upon piles of paperwork, files, and books. It spilled out into the hallway and adjacent counters. I think he even had some of his shit in one of the conference rooms. We all teased him for him. Carmen indulged him, allowing him to keep his piles. But, once a year, we do have a bonfire. Marcus's reams of paper act like the kindling.

"You never answered my question, Carm. When is Bella coming?" I asked, stalking into her office. I was still shaken up by the almost magical appearance of Marcus's keys, but I couldn't dwell on that. "Well?" Carmen looked up at me over her thick glasses. "You said she'd be here by mid-morning. It's almost one."

With a smirk, Carmen pointed to Heidi, our receptionist. She was hovering behind me, wringing her hands. "Mr. Cullen, there's a woman here to see you. Bella?"

"Right," I said. I buttoned my coat, scooting past Heidi. I walked into the dingy lobby of the legal aid office. Huddled, almost hiding against the wall, was a waif of a girl. I saw a mess of brownish-red curls and too skinny limbs. I strode over to her and held out my hand. "Bella, I presume?" Bella squeaked, making herself look even smaller. I could see her arms and they were littered with bruises. Not wanting to spook her, I crouched down. "Miss, my name is Edward and I want to help you. Did you call our office? Asking for an appointment?"

"I did," she whispered, her voice trembling. "I wanted to get here sooner, but _he_ wouldn't leave."

"Do you want to come in the back with me?" I asked, offering my hand. _Please don't be freezing cold._ "Someplace quiet and safe. We can talk, okay?"

"I don't know. Perhaps, I shouldn't have come," Bella said, shaking her head. A tumble of curls further hid her face and drew her legs up onto the stiff plastic chair. "He'll find me." I moved to sit next to her and she whimpered, pressing her tiny body away from me. "I can't …"

"Bella," I murmured, leaning forward. "You're obviously trying to take that first step. Whatever that step is, the fact that you came here is huge. I want to help. Something is terrifying you."

"Not something. Someone," she hissed, her hands clenched in tight fists. Her skin was so pale that I could see her bones clearly underneath. "But, he'll find me. He always does." She hastily wiped her cheek, which was still covered by her hair. "I just can't take it." She uncoiled her body and stood up on shaky limbs. She stumbled and I quickly caught her, her body almost skeletal. She was very warm, like she was running a fever. "Whoa."

"You okay?" I asked, guiding her back into the office and inside of the conference rooms.

"Just dizzy," she said weakly. "Can I get some water?"

"Of course," I replied, helping into one of the office chairs. "Do you want something to eat as well?"

"I'm fine," she sniffled, her face still covered by her hair and her posture hunched. I nodded, ducking out of the room. I went into the break room and grabbed a water bottle, plus a protein bar from my stash. I picked up my legal pad and pen, coming back in the conference room. I could hear her quiet crying. I grabbed a tissue box from the door, placing it in front of her. "Thank you."

"Here's your water and a snack bar," I said, smiling weakly. "Just in case."

"Thank you, Edward. You're very kind," she murmured.

"Now, can you tell me what brings you into the office?" I asked. "You obviously need legal assistance. What can I do for you?"

"I don't know if you can do anything," she shrugged. "It's not like I can pay. I have no money."

I knew that. Her shabby clothes and painfully slim body were a clear indication of that. "We try to provide legal aid to anyone who is in need. But, I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want."

She blew out a shuddering breath and sat up taller. Drawing her hair back, I finally saw her face. It was black and blue, completely covered with bruises. Her eyes were hollow and dead. "I want to divorce my husband. He uses me as his punching bag and he … he …" She bit her lip, almost slicing it open with her teeth. "He forces me to have sex, even when I don't want it. He's so brutal that I lost my baby. Not that I wanted to have his children, but a baby …"

"Bella," I choked out. "I'm so sorry." I reached to take her hand and she jerked away. "Have you filed a police report?"

"That's the tricky part. He's a police officer," she cried, tears leaking from her empty eyes. "Even if I did, no one would believe me. The only person who knows is my neighbor, Rosalie. She's the one who managed to get me away today."

"Okay, our first step is to file a police report with someone that doesn't know your husband," I added. "We need to document your bruises and injuries."

Bella took out a flash drive, pushing it to me. "Rose took pictures. They're time stamped and encrypted on here. You can only access it with a password. I'll give that to you once we're through. Everything he's ever done is on there."

"This is great," I said, putting the flash drive next to me. "Well, not great. I mean, I'm sorry that … shit! I'm putting my foot in my mouth."

"I get it, Edward," she chuckled, her fingers tapping my wrist. Tingles traveled up my arm and I shivered. Bella did the same, curling back into a ball. "What about after the police report?"

"Get you to a hospital and checked out," I said. "There could be physical repercussions from your injuries." She grimaced, nodding. "And finally, we need to get you out of your home. Do you someplace to stay?"

"I have no family and my husband completely isolated me from my friends," she muttered. "Not that I had many to begin with."

"Most abusers do that kind of behavior," I frowned. "We can place you in a shelter …"

"Edward, I hate to barge in but I don't think that would be the safest place for Miss Bella here," Carmen said as she glided into the conference room. "We have a couple of options. One, you could stay with me and my husband, Eleazar. We have a finished apartment on top of our garage that our son used when he was in college. He's off to God-knows-where trying to find himself. The second option is to stay at a hotel. We'd find a way to cover your bill as we know that you are struggling with this situation."

"Or you could stay with me," I blurted out. My face paled and I felt a cold shiver down my spine. _What the fuck did I say?_

Bella eyes went wide and her gaze went directly to her hands, anxiously wringing them. She blinked furiously, shifting her seat.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," I murmured, frowning deeply.

"Don't apologize, Edward," Bella replied quietly. "I'm actually considering it." She chuckled, but it was a harsh sound. "But, I think I'll go with the hotel for now." Her cheeks, under her extensive bruising, turned pink and she blew out a breath. "I don't want to be alone, though. What if _he_ finds me?"

"Edward, why don't you pack a bag and check into a hotel as well?" Carmen suggested. "I'll take Bella here to get assessed by a doctor and her statement taken by the police. You make arrangements for the hotel stay."

Carmen handed me a credit card, offering Bella her hand. She stood up and stumbled toward the door. Before she left, Bella put her hand on my shoulder, warming every inch of my body. "Thank you, Edward," she said. I put my hand on top of hers and she looked up at me, emotion swirling in her eyes. The most I'd seen since I first saw her face. I couldn't place the emotions, but something was simmering, bubbling inside both of us.

"Anything, Bella," I said, nodding my head jerkily. She tugged her hand away and left me in the room. I felt empty, lonely and frozen to the bone.

 **A/N: Work of fiction and the magic will come into play soon. I promise. We'll find out more from Edward in the next chapter. Leave me some!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and more frequent updates: Monday/Friday updates with Tuesday/Saturday teasers. **

**Chapter Three**

 **EPOV**

After Carmen left with Bella, I sat in the empty conference room trying to come to grips to the hollowness I felt. It wasn't until Marcus came back that I flew into action, calling my contact at the Seattle Police Department, Detective Emmett McCarty, to meet with Carmen and Bella at Harbor View Medical Center.

Emmett and I played football in high school. We were close in high school, but drifted apart when we went to college. After my breakdown, when I began working for legal aid, I ran into him at one of the precincts. He'd arrested one of my clients. We got to talking and exchanged numbers. Whenever I needed a cop, I called him and he pulled through. Every time.

I also made a reservation at a hotel near the office, using my name. Bella and I were traveling for business and needed adjoining rooms. I didn't know her last name, so I used my birth name as her surname, Bella Masen.

Yeah, I was adopted by the parents from hell. Okay, not from hell, but definitely from purgatory. Alice and I were the accessory children for Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Esme was a home maker, housewife, and chair to numerous charities. Carlisle was a decorated state senator, who was running for congress in this election. From what Alice told me, Carlisle had a good chance of winning.

When we were kids, Alice and I had everything we could have ever wanted. We were loved, protected and cherished. However, if we made a mistake, it was hell. I got a speeding ticket and I was forced to sleep in my car for a month. Alice got a C on a midterm and she was grounded for the rest of the academic school year. Our parents only expected _perfection_. Mom was more lenient than Carlisle, but she was still strict. So, an adoptive son with mental health issues?

Not an option for the cookie-cutter, _perfect_ Cullen clan.

Hence, my parents disinheriting me and giving everything to my sister.

 _Bitter much, Cullen?_

Shaking off my anger, I sent a text to Carmen and told her that I had Bella and I in the Hampton Suites a mile away from the office. I also told her that I was picking up my clothes and trying to find Bella some clothes as well since she probably only had the clothes on her back. I dialed up my sister, praying she'd pick up. To my relief she did, "Hello? Edward?" she squeaked.

"I'm so glad you answered, Ali," I said, driving to my apartment. "I need your help."

"I can't help you financially, Edward. Not anymore. Dad is having my bank accounts monitored," Alice snarled.

"I'm not talking about money, Alice. I'm fine," I shrugged. _Mostly._ "Anyway, I have a client who is a victim of domestic abuse. We're getting her out of her house and she has nothing. Do you think you can donate some clothes to her? Think of it as a tax write off, charitable donation."

"That I can do. I'll swing by my condo and pick up some clothes that are no longer in style," Alice said.

"What, from last season?" I teased.

"Yes," she snorted. "I have an image to portray as the daughter of Representative Cullen. Whatevs. Oh, and do you know how they are explaining your absence? You're in rehab."

"Great. Everything thinks that I'm crazy and a druggie," I deadpanned. "I'm on drugs, but magic happy pills." I pinched my nose, parking my car in front of my apartment. "Thank you, Alice, for your help. If you want to drop off the clothes at the Hampton Suites near my office. Is Jasper going to bring them?"

"No. I'm coming myself. I want to see you, big brother," Alice murmured. "I miss you and I need to see you. I need your strength to finally stand up for myself and get out from Mom and Dad. I'm sooooooooo done!"

"What happened, Alice?"

"I'll tell you when I see you, Edward," Alice replied. "I love you and I'll see you tonight." We hung up and I went up to my apartment, packing for at least a week's stay. On my way to the hotel, I picked up some essentials for Bella: tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush, shampoo and razors. I checked in for us and made sure that everything was set up. Leaving the hotel, I drove to Harbor View and parked next to Carmen's SUV. I sent her a text, sitting down in the waiting area. I waited for an hour before Emmett came in. He nodded to me and we went back into the treatment area, following a nurse.

"Do you know her husband?" I asked Emmett as we navigated the maze in the emergency department.

"If it's who I think it is, then yes," Emmett replied. "The guy's a piece of work. He works in narcotics and he's known for his brutality. He's got numerous excessive force complaints, but somehow they disappear." We entered Bella's room. Her hair was clipped back and a female doctor was working on a cut along her hairline. "Mrs. Black?"

"Swan," she murmured. "My name is Isabella Swan. I never changed my name after I married my husband." She looked at Emmett, her eyes narrowed. "You're not going to hand me over to him, are you?"

"No, ma'am," Emmett said. "If Detective Black did this, he will pay for his behavior."

"Mr. Cullen has documentation of my injuries, thanks to my neighbor, Rosalie," Bella said. I handed him the flash drive. I'd saved all the information onto my laptop, encrypting the file.

"I also have my medical findings, verifying her injuries and corroborating her story," the doctor said. "Dr. Jane Volturi, emergency department attending physician."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Volturi," Emmett nodded. "Now, can you tell me about your marriage, Ms. Swan?"

Bella nodded and she described what could be easily compared to hell. Her husband had taken her under his wing after both of her parents had died. He wined and dined her while she was grieving the loss, but when she said yes to his marriage proposal, his behavior changed. She was deprived of food, water, and access to the outside world. He would lock her in their apartment, in a room where there was a bed, a toilet and rags for clothes. Somehow, she'd managed to open the locked room and got free, but was too terrified to leave, until she met Rose. That's when they began documenting her injuries.

When Bella became pregnant, she was determined to free herself from the torture of her husband but he'd been so brutal with her that she lost the baby. When they went to the doctor, Jacob, her husband, had explained it away as she fell down a set of stairs. The doctor believed him and took care of it. However, as Bella was describing all of this, she was so cold and detached. Her eyes were empty and her face was devoid of all emotion. Carmen, who was as prickly as a cactus, was crying as Bella described her living conditions and her husband's brutal treatment of her.

"Do you want to press charges against him?" Emmett asked as he finished taking her statement.

Bella glared at him, anger and rage pouring off her in waves. "I want him to pay for what he did to me. I know he's not done brutalizing women and innocents." Her hands were clenched into tight fists but they were turning bright red. "I want to press charges and then I want him to experience what I did, times ten."

I moved so I was next to her, taking her hand in mine. I was shocked at how hot it was. "We'll make him pay, Bella."

She blinked toward me, her chocolate-colored orbs swirling with anger, rage, and power, and she smiled. "We will, Edward." It was a terrifying smile graced her face and she took a breath, her head falling back onto pillow. Her eyes fluttered shut and she gripped my hand. That unexplained warmth surrounded me and something inside me that needed protect her.

But I needed to protect her from more than just her husband or ex-husband or whoever. This was something _more_ than that. I just didn't know what it was, but it was an _inherent need_ to do so. Nothing could happen to Bella, or me.

 **A/N: Edward is feeling protective over Bella. He's recognizing something within her and something within himself. What is it? When will it come to fruition? Only time will tell. Leave me some loving!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: Sundays with teasers on Thursday. **

**Chapter Four**

 **EPOV**

After several hours, Bella was released and we drove to the Hampton Suites. When we got there, I saw my sister's Porsche SUV in the parking lot and I was so relieved. I was terrified that I was going to cause this already-skittish woman further harm. Not physical harm, but emotional or psychological harm.

I felt so protective of her. It wasn't normal to feel this protective over a virtual stranger, a _client_ no less!

"Edward!" chirped my sister, hopping out of the car and running toward me. She threw her arms around me and hugged me fiercely. "I missed you, big brother. I've missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," I breathed, picking her up and tugging on her hair. "This is longer, Mary Alice. I thought you liked the pixie cut."

"I love the pixie cut, but Dad said that longer hair is more feminine," Alice snorted. "He made me get extensions. But, after I tell you about his latest shenanigans, I may just get them removed so I can give them the finger. I'm so done."

"You can tell me after we get settled in the hotel room," I said, pulling out my wallet and taking out the keys. I slid my bag over my shoulder, handing Carmen back her credit card and holding the keys to Bella's room out to her. She was wearing an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of scrub pants. "This is for you, Ms. Swan. We're on the fourth floor in adjoining rooms."

"Thank you," she whispered, clutching the tiny piece of plastic close to her chest. "I don't know what to say."

"Well, we're not done," Alice smirked. "I'm Mary Alice Cullen, Edward's sister. I've brought you some clothes, shoes and necessities. Edward said that you didn't have much."

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Bella sighed. "The clothes I wore to the hospital belonged to Rose and they're now evidence." She shivered, tugging her sweatshirt around her body.

"Come on, let's get you inside," Carmen said, guiding us into the hotel. We rode the elevator. We got her settled in the room while Alice and I picked up the five suitcases from Alice's SUV. We dragged the bags into the room. "Wow, Miss Cullen, this is quite the collection of bags."

"Jasper is coming with a few more," Alice said, waving her hand. "Jasper is my boyfriend/bodyguard."

"Boyfriend?" I grunted. "And when did _that_ happen?"

"Recently," she smirked. "There are some really great pieces in the bags. We're the same size and will fit you like a dream!"

"Let's give Bella some time to get settled in," I said, tugging on Alice's arm. "I'm right next door, Bella, if you need me."

"Thank you," she said, still looking at the bags with wide eyes. "I think I'm going to soak in the tub and wash off the hospital."

Carmen, Alice and I left the room and went into mine. "How long will we stay here?" I asked my boss.

"I'll let you know," Carmen said cryptically. "Besides, this is a step up from that dump you live in, Edward. You do have nice furniture, but the apartment leaves much to be desired."

"It was all I could afford after I was cut off by my asshole parents," I grumbled.

"And I could help you get what you're legally owed, Edward. But, you are too damned stubborn to let me help. You said your inheritance was left to you by your grandparents and your parents were the trustees," Carmen argued.

"We both were, but they have some stupid rules we have to abide by in order receive our monthly allowance," Alice grumbled. "We have to be the picture-perfect version of a family. And per the ever image-conscious Carlisle Cullen, Edward is not picture-perfect. Not anymore. Edward is twice the man my father could ever be."

"All you need to do is say the word and I'll file the paperwork, Edward," Carmen said. "That money is legally yours. When you hit a specific age, that trust should have been transferred to your name."

"The age of twenty-one," Alice said. "But, our parents insisted that we transfer the money into accounts with their names on it so they could keep us on a tight leash."

"I'm going to get started on dealing with that. It's highly illegal. You, however, need to file the order protection paperwork first thing tomorrow morning," Carmen said, handing me a thick file. "After that, you work from here unless you have a court appearance. Marcus, Eleazar or I will stay with Bella so she's not alone."

"I'm certain that my Jasper can help, too. He can watch the hotel," Alice nodded. "Her face looks like it's seen the other side of a massive fist. Damn it." Carmen didn't say anything, but left the hotel room. Alice walked over to the bed and wrinkled her nose. "This place smells like cigarette smoke."

"You are such a diva, Alice," I deadpanned. "But, you may have to get used to this if you're serious about blowing off the parentals."

"I'm thinking that I may not have to," she said. "Carmen looked pissed about what our parents did regarding our trust funds. It's not their money to take. It's legally ours, but since we were fucking lemmings, we followed their stupid rules. However, the way they treated you after you had your breakdown was abhorrent. You should put out a statement, laying it all out there what Mom and Dad did after you were admitted the hospital. You're not crazy. You were sick."

"Can we not talk about this?" I asked. "What's this about you and Jasper?"

"He's the reason why I want out of Mom and Dad's hold," she said. "He's not good enough. He's fine to protect me, but to love me? He's the scum of the earth." She twisted a strand of her long hair. "I'm not good enough anymore, either. Owning my own business and franchising it? Dad wants me to be a clone of Mom. I don't want to be a stay-at-home mom. Hell, I don't even want kids! They're cute and all, but I'm not maternal."

"You were pretty ferocious, Mama-Bear-like when Dad went after me in the hospital," I said.

"That was me protecting my brother," she argued. "Edward, I meant what I said that you are twice, three times, hell, a HUNDRED times the man Dad is. You should be the one running for congress, not him."

"I couldn't handle working at a prestigious law firm, losing billions of dollars for my clients. I went bonkers, losing my shit and committed into the psychiatric ward in some cushy private hospital. My parents disowned me, ashamed of my perceived weakness. I'm just _now_ pulling my life together. There is _no way_ I could be a congressman. For certain I'd end up with more time in the funny farm," I said.

"Was your breakdown due to stress or was it because you wanted out?" Alice asked, taking my hand. "You're always so cold, Edward."

"Poor circulation," I shrugged. "And my therapist asked me the same thing."

"Well?"

"I wanted out," I murmured. "Out of everything. As bad as it sounds, I wanted to end it all. I couldn't take it. But, I had always hoped that Mom and Dad would be there for me. Apparently not." I shot up and stomped the window. I glared outside, wishing I could understand why.

 _There is no why. Your parents are assholes._

I gripped the edge of the window and the glass frosted over, splintering across the frame. My stomach was churning and I was trembling with a feeling of absolute freezing emptiness. I pulled my hand away and the frost stopped. Looking down at my hand, I saw it glisten under the sun with icicles. "What's going on?" I asked.

"You okay, Edward?" Alice questioned. "Huh, you may need to call maintenance. It's cold, but not _that_ cold."

"Right," I muttered, staring at the frozen part of the window. "Look, I have to finish typing up Bella's protective order. I love you, Ali and I appreciate your help, but …" I stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Edward? Do you need your medication?" Alice asked, her hand massaging my back. "You look like you're about to lose your shit."

"Uh, yeah. I can get it," I said. I hugged my sister tightly, keeping my hands away from her body. "Love you, Ali."

"Love you, too, Edward," she murmured. "I'll call you when Jasper is on his way." She kissed my cheek, leaving me in the room.

I looked down at my hands and the twinkling sparkle was gone. I pressed my hand against the window and there were no more spreading ice crystals. I shrugged out of my jacket and found my anti-anxiety pills, tossing one into my mouth. Blowing out a breath, I grabbed my computer and began drafting the protection order until my mind became too muddled from the medication. Saving my work, I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes.

 **A/N: Edward is the male version of Elsa from _Frozen._ Only he's six-two with reddish-bronze hair, green eyes and a rock-solid body. Leave me some loving …**


	5. Chapter 5

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: Sundays with teasers on Thursday. **

**Also, I put something in my author's note last time that threw people for a loop. I mentioned that Edward was similar to Elsa from the Disney movie, _Frozen._ You do not need to watch _Frozen_ to understand the story. It was just a pop reference that I believed that most people would understand. Edward's powers will come into their own and you'll see his growth. **

**Chapter Five**

 **EPOV**

I woke up with a start. I was trying to come to grips with the weird-ass dreams that I had. Dreams where I was over nine feet tall with long hair, a wicked tattoo on my face, pointy ears and snow blowing out my hands. On top of that, I had a gorgeous woman next to me, almost as tall as me, curled hair, tattoos along her arms and fire surrounding her body.

 _Some weird-ass shit. I think my meds are making me more loony._

Padding to the door that connected my room to Bella's, I knocked on it. I heard her quiet voice and I opened the door. She was sitting in one of the chairs, looking out the window. "I was wondering if you wanted something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," she said, her voice flat. I looked at her and she was so tiny. Her hair hung limply in loose curls. Her bruises were so dark against her pale skin. In Alice's expensive sweats, she was swimming in the clothes. I sat down across from her. "How did I get here?"

"The hotel? Carmen drove you," I quipped. Bella shot me a look, clearly saying that I was a dumbass. "The situation? Only you can answer that. Why did you stay with him?"

"I had no one. I still have no one," she shrugged. "He was the son of my father's best friend. I needed that connection to my family and Jacob gave me that. And then, he hit me and it got worse and worse. I was stuck in that apartment, only used for beating and fucking." Tears streaked down her face and she hastily wiped them away. Blinking toward me, she stared at me. "With Jake, I always felt fear. But, with you, I feel safe. _Warm."_

"That's kind of ironic. Everyone says that I'm freezing," I snorted. "My hands that is. I guess I run colder than most."

"I run hotter," she chuckled. "The doctor took my temperature and it read as a hundred and three. I told her that was normal for me. I wasn't sick and with blood work, it was determined that I was perfectly healthy, albeit underweight, littered with bruises and recovering from a miscarriage." She tugged on the sleeves of her hoodie. "I _should_ eat. I'm not hungry. I got used to not eating."

"You need your strength back," I said. "If we're going to fight your husband, I don't want you passing out in court."

"I'm stronger than I look," she said, raising her hand. With a deft flip of her wrist, a flame erupted from her palm. "I'm like you. You're like me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, staring at the fire ball in her hand. "And put that out … you could start a fire."

Bella looked at me, arching a brow. "The window," she replied. "That's why I feel safe with you. You have something inside of you that's not of this world. We both do." She closed her hand, extinguishing the fire ball. "It wasn't until I discovered I could do that … it solidified my decision to walk away from Jacob. He's also not from this world. There is something inside him that is inherently evil. His soul is black."

"How did you know about the window?" I whispered.

"I heard the sound of the crystallization," she shrugged. "I can hear so much more now. I don't know why. With all the blows to my head, I'm shocked that I didn't lose my hearing." She took my hands, sighing as our skin came in contact. "So blissfully cool." Her fingers traced my palm. "Show me."

"I've always been cold, but today was the first time that the feeling of cold came out of me," I murmured. "I thought I was going crazy. Hell, I did go crazy."

"We're all a little crazy," she said. "Flip your hand, but keep your palm cupped. It'll keep your power from spreading." She demonstrated, producing another fire ball. "Try it."

I blew out a breath, twisting my wrist. Floating just above it, was a simmering blue ball of ice, snow and water. "Whoa," I breathed. "That's how it looks?"

"One facet of it," she said, moving her fire ball to my snow ball. The light between the two grew exponentially, turning into a bright, blinding white light. Her hand was on top of mine, staring at our combined powers. "I'm fire and you're ice. Together, we combine to become the ultimate power." She looked up at me and her eyes were glowing a warm orange. "But to what end, I'm not sure. All I know for certain as that we are a team, an unbreakable partnership." Glancing back down at the swirling ball of energy, it dissipated. "And in the back of my mind, we're destined to be more than just attorney and client."

"I feel the same way. I want to make sure you're safe," I murmured. "I want to rip your husband limb from limb."

"He won't be easily destroyed," she sighed. "But, for now, I want to forget about him and about his darkness."

"I think I know the perfect thing," I smirked. I got up and picked up the phone. "Room service? Yes, can you deliver two bacon cheeseburgers with fries and two slices of chocolate cake with whipped cream." I turned to Bella, winking at her. She was trying not to smile. "Oh, and some ice cream, too." That broke her giggles free, sounding like melodious bells and warming my soul.

 _You're turning into a girl, Cullen._

I hung up the phone, sitting down across from Bella. "I'll never be able to eat all that food," she snickered.

"Whatever you don't eat, I'll finish. I'm a growing boy," I teased. Bella blushed, shaking her head. "Hell, enjoy the sweets. Everybody loves cake and ice cream. It cures all the ills in the world. Douchebag husbands, asshole parents …"

"Asshole parents?" Bella asked, a brow arching.

"I'll tell you later," I sighed.

"It's only fair, Edward," she said, crossing her arms. "You've heard all of my horrible story. I want to hear about your asshole parents."

"After we eat dinner," I promised. "I'll tell you all about my asshole parents and how I ended up working for legal aid." I smiled at her weakly. She took my hand and returned my smile. Seeing her smile gave me the strength to tell her about my history.

 **A/N: We're going to switch to Bella's POV next chapter as we hear about Edward's past. We're also going to see some more magic and hear some more about these weird, wonky dreams Edward had. Is Bella having them, too?**

 **Leave me some!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: Sundays with teasers on Thursday. **

**We're going to switch to Bella's POV next chapter as we hear about Edward's past. We're also going to see some more magic and hear some more about these weird, wonky dreams Edward had. Is Bella having them, too?**

 **Chapter Six**

 **BPOV**

When I woke up that morning, I knew that my life was going to change. Granted, I was _reminded_ of my place by my husband, but his reign of terror was coming to an end. At least for me, it was coming to an end.

The rest of the world? It was only just beginning.

Or was it?

Something was happening. I could feel something churning in my gut and it wasn't the residual cramping from my miscarriage. Though, that was a blessing in disguise. My body had rejected his child, exacerbated by his cruelty and need to use me as his personal punching bag and sperm depository. I should have been sad at the loss of my baby, but knowing that the baby was half of that _monster_ , I took solace in that more evil didn't get born into the world.

There was enough evil in the world. We didn't need any more.

"I'll be home late, Izzy," Jacob said, coming up behind me and slapping my ass harshly.

With a snarl, he dragged me to my _room_ , locking the door. Once the outer door clicked shut, I waited until his car was gone and I used my newly _acquired_ skills, opening the door, melting the inner-workings of the lock. Stuffing my feet into my sneakers, I tugged on a loose hoodie and knocked on Rose's door. She ushered me inside, taking more photos of my injuries and giving me some clean clothes. The clothing I was wearing was disgusting, covered in stains and Jacob's sperm since he only allowed me one set of clothes and he used them as his dishrags. _Asshole._ "Is the monster working?" Rose asked, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Late," I said, shifting my feet in the too-big shoes. "I don't know if I can do this."

"I heard him last night," she whispered. "You need to get out." She handed me the flash drive. "The password is 'asshole.' Appropriate, right?"

"Totally appropriate," I snorted, putting it into the pocket of my pocket. Rose handed me the bag of my disgusting clothes. "Let's get out of here in case your asshole husband decides to come back." Rose and I went down to her car and we drove to the legal aid office. I wanted to get an attorney to represent me as I began divorce proceedings, ending my short, but painful marriage. I checked in with older, but attractive receptionist and settling down in the seat closest to the door. I wanted to be ready to bolt if things didn't work. However, within a few moments, the fear I was feeling constantly dissipated as this handsome man, Edward, strode into the reception area.

We were introduced and the harsh cold of his hands made my dead heart sputter to life. I looked at him and saw that he had his own story, broken and shattered, just like me. Despite my shame, I told him my story and I was driven to the hospital by Carmen, and I had my entire body catalogued and my bruises photographed. Edward and a young detective came in. I'd never met him, but I knew of him. He was a good guy, great cop.

The opposite of my husband, who was as evil and crooked as they come. But, the young, handsome lawyer made me feel safer than the cop. I knew that he'd fight for me, but together, we'd be unstoppable.

 _What are you talking about, Bella?_

After I filed the report, Carmen drove me to the hotel where I was staying. She left and I scoured my body in the tiny hotel bathroom, trying to get the ugliness of my husband off my body. It would be a long time before I felt clean, normal.

 _Normal is not in your vocabulary. Not anymore. Remember your newfound talent?_

Idly, I created a small ball of fire, allowing it to warm my hands. This was my new talent and it gave me the strength to walk away from my … not my husband; he was never my husband … my abuser. However, I heard the distinct tinkling of ice forming. It caught my attention. _How can I hear that? Through the wall?_ I moved to the wall that connected my space with Edward's.

He was like me, but the opposite. His power was based on cold, where mine was based with fire.

I'd dreamt of him, of Edward. But, not him. _I'm so fucking confused._ Maybe, it was all the blows to the head.

In my dreams, we were both different, physically. We were tall, strong, and didn't appear human. You know the blue Avatar people from that movie? We looked like that, but minus the tails and blue, iridescent skin. We were working together, fighting an unknown evil, but in my heart of hearts, I knew it wasn't unknown.

It was Jacob. Or something related to Jacob.

He was just so _evil_ , dark, sadistic, cruel … there was something about him that made me quiver with abject terror. And it wasn't due to his physical, mental, emotional and sexual abuse he inflicted upon me.

It was deeper. So much deeper.

I think that deep-seated fear was what killed my baby. I hated that I lost my child, but having a child born from hatred and darkness? That was too much. Though, I was with Jacob for purely selfish reasons. He'd known my dad. His father was my dad's best friend. I thought he was a good guy, but clearly he wasn't.

He never was and it was because of the darkness that made him that way.

Edward gently tapped on my door and I let him into my room. As we talked, I saw that he was so handsome, funny, and brimming with magic. He ordered us dinner after we'd experimented with our powers. He made me laugh for the first time in years and being with him brought me comfort and safety that I never knew existed.

"I'll never be able to eat all that food," I snickered, looking at the spread he'd ordered.

"Whatever you don't eat, I'll finish. I'm a growing boy," Edward teased. "Hell, enjoy the sweets. Everybody loves cake and ice cream. It cures all the ills in the world. Douchebag husbands, asshole parents …"

"Asshole parents?" I asked, a brow arching.

"I'll tell you later," he sighed, his face turning into a scowl.

"It's only fair, Edward," I said, crossing my arms. "You've heard all of my horrible story. I want to hear about your asshole parents."

"After we eat dinner," Edward promised. "I'll tell you all about my asshole parents and how I ended up working for legal aid."

Dinner was quiet and I barely made a dent into the food that he'd ordered. Though, I did enjoy the cake and ice cream. It does cure all the ills of the world and true to his promise, he did finish what I didn't eat. "You're so skinny," I quipped. "Where do you put it all?"

"I don't know?" he said, rubbing his flat tummy. "I gained weight, the freshman fifteen, when I was in college and my assholes, um, _parents_ , got me a private trainer and a personal chef. I lost the weight, but now I can't eat enough. It's like I'm growing through another growth spurt."

"Okay, explain, Edward," I said, curling up and staring at him.

"My parents are not my parents," he said. "I mean, they're my _parents_ , but I was adopted when I was six years old. My birth parents … my mom died in a car accident and my dad was not in the picture. I was born Edward Anthony Masen. But, when my mom passed away, I was placed in foster care, but quickly adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

"Isn't your adoptive father running for congress or something?" I asked. "I remember seeing a commercial for Carlisle Cullen for congress."

Edward wrinkled his nose, nodding. "Yeah and I'll get to that," he sighed, scrubbing his face. "Anyway, I was adopted and I went through extensive therapy to help me deal with my grief and to be programmed to be the perfect son. Physically, I was exactly what they wanted, although they _wanted_ a baby. I looked like their biological child with my dad's lanky build and my mom's coloring. But, beggars can't be choosers. When I was eight, Alice, my sister, was adopted and we were the perfect nuclear family."

"But, it wasn't perfect?" I murmured.

"Nope. My adoptive mom is a drunk and my adoptive dad is a controlling, emotionally abusive bastard. However, if you conformed to their beliefs, you were in their good graces," he sneered. "For the longest time, I was the model child, save for the college pudginess." He sat back, pulling one leg up and leaning his cheek against his knee. "I had a mental break down. I complete meltdown during a high profile case about two years ago. I had to be hospitalized and after I was released, my parents essentially told me that I was a disappointment and cut me off. On top of that, I lost my job, too."

"Isn't that illegal?" I asked. "You were sick. You can't lose your job because you're sick."

"I lost my job because I lost the firm billions of dollars," he snorted. "Long story short, I'm cut off from my sister and a public humiliation to my family. I had to start from scratch and Carmen hired me to work in the legal aid office. I went from having a six-digit salary and a multi-million-dollar penthouse to barely being able to afford a seven-hundred square foot apartment in a shitty part of the city."

"They're your family. They should love you," I said, shooting up and pacing angrily. I could feel the power bubbling inside me. "Where do they get off?"

"Bella," Edward said, getting up and stopping me, his cold hands wrapping around my shoulders. It cooled me, but I was still angry. "As I said, my parents are assholes. But, what's got me confused is this Jack Frost thing I've got going on and your fiery powers, too."

"All I know is what I told you. I don't know anything more," I said. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he stiffened. "Never been hugged, Edward?"

"Um, not really," he said, his strong arms wrapping around my body tentatively. I shivered, feeling alive and relishing in his cold body. "You're cold."

"No. I like it," I whispered. "It reminds me that I'm still here, still alive."

"How close was it?" he asked, his hold tightening.

"Pretty damned close," I said, pressing my cheek to his chest and listening to the steady thrum of his heart beat. "But, something happened … the pain stopped and it was like I was magically healed when it became too much, if my life was in danger. But, this?" I gestured to my bruised face and battered body. "I heal like normal."

"I wish I could do something more to help you, Bella," he growled.

"You are doing a lot. You're freeing me from that monster," I said, my eyes drifting shut.

"We'll get this done and you'll be able to live your life," he murmured, his cheek resting on my head. I let my body relax further and I felt myself being lifted. I whimpered, not wanting his strength or his protection to leave me. I was tucked onto the bed, covered by the blankets.

"Don't go," I said sleepily. "I feel safe."

"Let me grab my laptop and I'll stay on the couch. I have to finish writing up the order of protection," Edward said. I nodded, watching as he ducked into his room. He came back with a thick file and his laptop, sitting on the couch across from me.

"Closer," I said, patting the spot next to me on the bed.

"Bella, you're still my client," he argued. "I shouldn't …"

"Please?" I whispered. He must have felt the same longing I was experiencing. He got up, sitting next to me and shifting uncomfortably. I smiled, closing my eyes. I moved as close as possible without making him shoot off the bed. He gave me a smile before looking at the computer screen, quietly typing on the keyboard. Just as I began to fall asleep, I heard his honeyed voice, "I'll do everything in my power to protect you, Bella. I promise." My lips curled up and for the first time since the death of my family, I slept.

 **A/N: We heard from Bella … and heard Edward's story. I was hoping to do a batch of Edward chapters and then a batch of Bella chapters … but, I'm thinking it may be mainly Edward, with some Bella thrown in. Up next will be Edward again … will he stay on his side of the bed?**

 **Leave me some!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: Sundays with teasers on Thursday. **

**We heard from Bella … and heard Edward's story. I was hoping to do a batch of Edward chapters and then a batch of Bella chapters … but, I'm thinking it may be mainly Edward, with some Bella thrown in. Up next will be Edward again … will he stay on his side of the bed?**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **EPOV**

Waking up, I was warm. Very warm. My entire being was on fire and it felt _amazing._ Blinking my eyes open, everything seemed sharper, more colorful and more in focus. The smells of the room were more fragrant. Some, not so pleasant, but I was more aware of them. Looking down, I saw that Bella was curled on my chest, her cheeks flushed and her face relaxed. The bruises on her face had faded significantly and her hair was draped over my chest in mahogany curls.

 _This is not good. She's my client._

I tried to move her, but Bella tightened her arms around me, whimpering quietly. She snuggled closer, burying her nose into my neck. "Bella," I whispered, trying loosen her hold on me. She sighed, her eyes fluttering against my neck. I felt her smile. "Um, this is awkward," I laughed.

"No. It's nice," she giggled, her hand gliding across my belly. "You're like a human 'Chillow.' You know, one of those pillows that are constantly cold? It feels so nice against my heated skin."

"I'll have to take your word for it," I said, rubbing her back. "As nice as this is, you're still my client. And this is crossing so many lines that are highly unethical and very unprofessional. You want to divorce your husband? Your _husband._ You're still legally married to him. You don't want to give him proof of you cheating."

"We're not cheating, Edward," she said, sitting up and giving me a mock glare. "We fell asleep and it's not like we had sex."

"There was snuggling," I chuckled. "Snuggling usually leads to other things, like sex." I pinched my nose, sliding out of the bed and padding to the window. I leaned against the frame, watching as ice cracked from my hands. I had to get my temper under control. "I have to finish the order of protection and get it submitted to the court. I'm sorry." I stomped to the nightstand, grabbing my laptop and smiling tightly at Bella before I ducked into my room. I sent a text to Carmen.

 _I don't know if I can handle this case with Bella ~ Edward_

 _Too bad … you're stuck with her. Trust me ~ Carm_

"Fuck," I spat. I dialed her, sneaking into the bathroom. "Carmen, pick up the damn phone."

"Edward, I'm holding firm on this," she said as she answered the phone call. "You have to trust me."

"You know something," I said. "And it's not about her case. Why are you so insistent that I work with her?"

"Do you know where I live?" she asked.

"Yes. I've been to your house numerous times. Christmas party? Marcus's birthday? Heidi's wedding thingy?" I snorted.

"Just to the north of my house is a gated home. The pin number to enter is 1918. Meet me there after you file Bella's order of protection," Carmen said. "I need you to know more than what I can tell you over the phone."

"Carm?" I barked.

"Just be there, Edward," she said. "I'll explain everything. I promise." Before I could respond, she hung up. I got another text, too. _I'll pick up Bella. I think that staying at the hotel is not an option much longer. Jacob, Bella's husband, came to the office looking for her. I don't know how he figured it out, but I'm on my way to pick her up._

I sighed, knocking on the door between our rooms. Bella was dressed in some of my sister's clothing. It was swimming on her, proof positive that she was underweight. "I'm sorry, Bella. Carmen is on her way. Your husband came to the legal aid office this morning. She's taking you to a more secure location."

"I felt him nearby. Just as we were waking up, I could feel this cold, emptiness," she shuddered. "I think that's why I was so hesitant to get out of your arms. I feel safe with you, Edward."

"I'll do everything to keep you safe, Bella. And I'm sorry about freaking out. I just … with what happened to me prior to my breakdown, I'm afraid of crossing a professional/personal line," I blushed. "And, you're my client. I … I …" I gulped, looking down at her. "I'm attracted to you, but we can't do anything." She pressed her lips into a thin line, her brown eyes glowing and flames beginning to lick her hands. "I tried to get Carmen to reassign your case. Not that I'd cross that line with a married woman."

"I don't want to be married. In my mind, I'm not married," she sneered, her hands flying up and sparks flying from her fingertips, causing the bedspread to flame. I shot some of my powers to stop the flames. "You can't even let me have my temper tantrum."

"This room is under Carmen's credit card, Bella," I snorted. There was a knock at the door and I growled. "Stay behind me, Bella."

"I can protect myself," she said, huffing quietly.

I shot her a look, gazing at her still healing bruises. She bit her lip, stepping behind me. Using my left hand, I reached for the door and allowed the power grow within me, my right hand almost a frozen block of ice. Looking out the peephole, I saw Carmen and I relaxed, letting my power dissipate. Opening the door, I ushered her in. "That was fast."

"I was in the car, stopped at a light when you called," she said. "How are you doing, Bella?"

"I'm …" she sighed, "I'm frustrated. Emotionally drained and frustrated."

"I promise to explain everything, sweetie," Carmen said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Blinking up at me, she gave me an understanding smile. "To both of you. Now, Edward, you have a ten o'clock appearance for Bella's protection order. Detective McCarty is meeting you. Bring him along with you to the house, okay?"

I nodded. "Please, don't be mad at me, Bella. I want …" I trailed off. I wanted her. My heart yearned for her and my body screamed to protect her. She looked up at me, her simmering eyes cooling and her body relaxing. She walked up to me, sliding her arms around my waist, snuggling her cheek to my chest. I awkwardly hugged her back and pressed my head to her hair. Carmen gave me a sympathetic look. "I'll take care of your bags. I'll see you soon."

"Thank you," Bella whispered, leaving me in the room.

"I'll check you both out," Carmen said. "All will be explained, Edward. I promise you. Both of you."

"Be careful, Carm. Jacob's dangerous," I said.

"I have my own ways," Carmen snickered. She winked at me, guiding Bella out of the room.

I packed the bags and changed into a new suit. I drove to the office, printing out the protection order and just making my court appearance with Emmett. We pleaded Bella's case for the restraining order and it was granted, along with a legal separation. The case would be brought to trial, in regards to the domestic abuse, but that wouldn't happen for several months. I also took the liberty of filing the divorce paperwork, beginning the proceedings for that as well. I wanted to snap my fingers and end her marriage easily. But, that's not reality. "Emmett, can you come with me to explain the protection order for Bella? We've moved her to a more secure location. Jacob came to the legal aid office," I frowned.

"I was planning on it. I received a call from someone in the precinct. Jacob terrorized Bella's neighbor, Rose. She wasn't hurt, but it freaked her out. I sent a colleague of mine, Garrett, to pick her up as soon as I heard. Carmen told me to bring her to this address," Emmett said, showing me the address of the house just north of Carmen's. "Garrett did that and I'm going to take her statement."

"Let's go," I said. "There's something _more_ going on here than an asshole of a husband."

"I get that distinct feeling, too," Emmett said. "Right here." He rubbed his belly and his ice-blue eyes darkened. "I'll follow you."

I nodded and we went down to our cars. Emmett followed me in his police cruiser as we drove through an affluent part of the city, close to where my parents lived. I passed their neighborhood, giving it the finger as I navigated my way to a secluded, prestigious set of homes, looking almost like castles. Arriving at the house, I punched in the number into the pad and the gate slowly opened. Emmett followed me, parking on the large circle drive and blinking rapidly, shocked at the opulence of the modern-day, American castle. "This shit doesn't exist in the real world," Emmett choked out.

"I can assure, this shit does," I deadpanned. Fuck, I lived in it. The house I grew up in was about twice the size of the castle we were approaching. We had a cook, chauffeur, several maids and a house manager. Well, my family did. Not me. Not anymore. I had a hovel.

Shouldering my messenger bag and the suitcases from my sister, with Emmett's help, we walked to the door. Knocking on it, an older gentleman opened it. I recognized him. "Eleazar, right? Carmen's husband?"

"Yes! Good memory, Edward," Eleazar beamed, shaking my hand. "Come in, please. And let me take your belongings. You'll be staying here."

"Oh, these aren't mine. They're my sister's, but she gave them to Bella," I stammered. _Eloquent, Cullen._ "Where is she?"

"In the library," Eleazar explained, pointing to a set of doors. "Mr. McCarty, you're needed as well."

"How did you know who I am?" Emmett asked.

"Carmen told me," Eleazar chuckled. He bowed, shuffling up the grand staircase with my bags.

"Why did he bow?" Emmett hissed.

"I have no clue," I hissed back. I tugged on his sleeve and we went into the library. Carmen was seated on one of the brocade couches, sipping tea with Bella and her neighbor, Rose. She was an elegant woman, with blonde curls and a statuesque body. However, her face was marred by a handprint. My hackles went up and the wood cracked beneath my feet. Emmett stumbled.

"What the fuck? Is there a leak? There's ice here," Emmett muttered.

"Uh," I chuckled. "I have no idea." I took a breath, calming my anger and I walked to the couches. Rose gave me a harsh glare, but her gaze softened. Without thinking, I cupped her cheek and closed my eyes. She shuddered and when my hand pulled away, her bruise gone.

"Your instinct is coming back. Good," Carmen smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward, please. Have a seat," Carmen said, gesturing to the spot next to Bella. "Tea?"

"I just healed some stranger's face," I laughed, almost maniacally. "Sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to …"

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me," Rose said.

"Kind of lost here," Emmett chuckled, plopping down on an overstuffed chair. "What's going on?"

"Now that the important players are here, I can finally tell you everything," Carmen said. "There are a few more people that need to be filled in, but you four are the most cherished, valuable people in _our_ world."

"Our world?" Bella asked. "You mean the earth?"

"Sort of" Carmen chuckled. "You and Edward, you are not entirely human and you're royalty. This is your home and the pair of you are the only defense against the growing evil in this world."

"Excuse me, but did you say that I'm not entirely human?" I squeaked, my brows arched. Carmen nodded.

 _Say what?_

 **A/N: Cliffhanger … gotta love them, right? Anyhow, pictures of the castle are on my blog and all will be explained in the next chapter. Leave me some loving! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: Sundays with teasers on Thursday. **

**Sorry about the cliffhanger … gotta love them, right? Anyhow, pictures of the castle are on my blog and all will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **EPOV**

 _"Now that the important players are here, I can finally tell you everything," Carmen said. "There are a few more people that need to be filled in, but you four are the most cherished, valuable people in our world."_

 _"Our world?" Bella asked. "You mean the earth?"_

 _"Sort of" Carmen chuckled. "You and Edward, you are not entirely human and you're royalty. This is your home and the pair of you are the only defense against the growing evil in this world."_

 _"Excuse me, but did you say that I'm not entirely human?" I squeaked, my brows arched. Carmen nodded._

Say what?

"Let me start at the beginning," Carmen said. "We are at a crossroads. Darkness and light, good and evil, happiness and sadness … the battle between them is never ending. However, at times, that battles bubbles to a head where one over powers the other. We're at that desperate crossroads now. The last time we dealt with this battle, magic disappeared from this world for millennia. However, protectors, guardians of magic were created to save humanity."

"And we're the guardians of magic?" Bella asked.

"No. I'm a guardian," Carmen said. "You and Edward are the future of this world. Together, you can bring magic back and save our world."

"No pressure," I snorted, scrubbing my face. "And we're not human?"

"You're not. Edward, you are almost purely fae," Carmen said. "Your mother was a human and your father was the last fae warrior before he was slaughtered by minions of the darkness, of evil."

"My birth father was slaughtered?" I asked, my heart shattering.

"He was. He was protecting you," Carmen whispered, moving and kneeling in front of me. She reached out, wiping my cheek and smiling softly. "He couldn't be a part of your life because of the dangers of his station. But, he protected you as long as he could. His final act was to put a binding spell on your powers so you could grow up as a human, allowing your powers to mature."

"Did he love me?" I whispered, blinking rapidly. "I never really knew my mom and I thought my dad just abandoned me."

"He sacrificed everything for you. He loved you and wanted the world for you," Carmen breathed. "He wanted your happiness and he prayed that the world wouldn't go hell like it did, but something happened that made the epic battle move forward." She took my hand, rubbing my knuckles. "He loved you." She stood back up, looking at Bella. "You are three-quarters fae. Your mother was a fae maiden, who loved a human man."

"Is my mother alive?" Bella asked. "I lived with my father until he passed away."

"Like Edward's birth father, she stayed close by after she gave birth to you, but once she heard of your father's passing, she faded away," Carmen frowned. "However, she was royalty, like your father, Edward. The two of you are destined for more. You are bonded."

"Bonded?" Bella asked.

"We'll get to that, but you both are something more than what you appear to be. As are you and Rose, Detective McCarty," Carmen said. "You both have fae blood in you as well. Your connection to Edward and Bella is fated, destined. Emmett, you are Edward's blood brother, sworn protector."

"We're really brothers?" Emmett asked.

"No. Not in a traditional sense," Carmen chuckled. "But, you were bound to Edward, through blood and magic, vowing to protect him and the world."

"Did I take that vow when I became a cop?" Emmett laughed. Carmen giggled, shaking her head. "Edward, we're blood brothers, man! That's sweet!"

"And Rose and Bella are sisters of the heart," Carmen nodded. "But, we'll get to the intricacies of your connection. Do you feel the power bubbling inside you?"

"I feel disconnected and out of control," Bella whispered. "I only feel safe when I'm with Edward. Like I'm whole, centered …"

"That's your bond," Carmen said. "But, it all stems from Edward's power." Carmen twisted her hand and an iridescent powder floated above her palm. "Before your parents died, I was granted the power to release your binding spells. They weakened when your parents passed away and that's why your magic is coming back before the spells have been dissipated." Pursing her lips, the powder was blown over us and I felt a surge of energy, bubbling through my veins. I felt like I was going to burst out of my skin. "Edward, take a breath."

I did and I felt more in control. "What was that?"

"As fae, you are shape shifters and can change your shape into anything you want," Carmen explained, getting up and gesturing for us to do the same. "Your bodies were stuck in your human form. Now that the power has been released, you have this overwhelming desire to take your true form and to experiment with this ability."

We walked into a large room with vaulted ceilings that were at least twenty feet tall with floor to ceiling stained glass windows. In the ceiling, there were recessed lights, brightening the large space. "This room is so pretty," Bella breathed, looking at the windows. "This stained-glass work is exquisite."

"It tells the history of the fae," Carmen said. "And I will tell you that in time. For now, we need to release your magic. Edward, you are the key. Your power, since you are the only almost fully-blooded fae warrior, controls everyone's power."

"Even yours?" I asked.

"Even mine," Carmen explained. "I have strong powers, but only because your father left them to me before his death. He bound all magic and that magic is fading since he died." She took my hand, guiding me to the middle of the room.

I arched a brow. "What do I do?" I asked.

Carmen stood in front of me, waving her hand and my clothes got bigger. I was dwarfed by them. "Okay, close your eyes, Edward," Carmen whispered. "Focus your thoughts on the bubbling power inside you. It's contained by a force that only you can break."

My eyes fluttered shut and I imagined the power inside me as a pulsating ball of light. It was covered with an intricate combination of knots, barbs and locks. With my thoughts, I methodically opened each lock, untwined each barb and released each knot, allowing the full power and seeing the absolute beauty of the magic within me. Once the magic was free, I breathed, giving it full reign over my body. I felt my body begin its metamorphosis, becoming stronger, larger, more controlled. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was taller and that the humans in the room barely came up to my chest. Looking down at my hands, they were covered in tattoos, snaking up my arms. I felt my body, shocked to see that my hair was now hanging over my shoulders, tied back with a tie. Every sense was sharper. I could hear individual heartbeats, see the smallest imperfection in the floors, smell the meal that was being prepared in the kitchen. I also felt a tightness along my spine.

"Roll your shoulders, Edward," Carmen murmured, her voice barely above a whisper. "It'll ease the pain."

I did as she said, rolling my shoulders and I could hear the tear of the fabric of my suit coat along with my shirt. My clothes fell into tatters on the ground as I saw my bare chest, also covered with tattoos in a language that I recognized, but didn't understand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something flutter and I gasped. "Wings? I have wings?"

"Males do," Carmen said. "That was the pain along your back. Your wings were feeling cramped."

"I can fly?" I chuckled. Carmen nodded, a smile gracing her features. "Cool."

"There's a mirror in the back," Carmen whispered, pointing behind me.

I turned, stepping over my clothes and moving sinuously through the room. Looking at myself, I could see similarities in my human body and my body as a fae. My eyes were still bright green and my hair was the shade of a dirty penny, but it was now long and slightly wavy. My ears were pointed and every inch of my pale skin was covered with tattoos. I even had a glowing tattoo surrounding my left eye. I stretched out my wings and they were the width of the room. They were covered with a thick skin, darker than my complexion and turning to a greenish-black at the tips. "This is unreal." My voice sounded different, too. I had a slight accent and with a rich, deep timbre.

"It is, but I can assure you. It's completely real," Carmen said. "Next, I need you to release Emmett's power."

"Why not Bella?" I asked, my protective streak coming out and my hands clenching into tight fists. All around me, ice shimmered from my feet and the temperature dropped.

"Edward, relax," Carmen whispered. "I know you want to protect her, but you need protection first. Emmett is your sworn protector. You need him and then you can release Bella's powers."

"Again, what do I do?" I questioned, trying to calm my anger.

"You know what to do," Carmen said, stepping back and pushing Emmett to the center of the room.

Moving closer to Emmett, I knelt down, looking into his eyes. He was freaking out. "Do you feel weird?" he asked.

"Yeah," I chuckled, holding out my palm and an iridescent cloud rose from my hand. I blew it out from my hand and it settled over Emmett's body. I used my latent powers to make his clothes get larger and within moments, Emmett's body started to grow. Soon, he was taller than me and his body was twice my size. He was big as a human, but _massive_ as a fae. "Whoa."

Emmett blinked his eyes and he grinned at me, holding out his arm. We clasped arms, hugging warmly. Emmett tried to roll his shoulders and he frowned. "I don't have wings?" he pouted.

"You're only a quarter fae," Carmen said. "What you lack with wings, you gain with your brute strength. You are stronger than a hundred humans, virtually indestructible." She guided Emmett away from me. "There's a gym in the basement for you to test your strength. We need to give Bella and Edward privacy for her release of power. It's far more intimate."

"What about Jacob?" Bella asked. "He could … I'm still married …"

"It's a human marriage. It's not recognized by the fae," Carmen said, her voice cold. "And Jacob … he's a part of this problem." Narrowing her eyes, she stood taller. "I just told Marcus to move forward the divorce proceedings."

"Wait? How?" I asked.

"Mind reading. Marcus is also a part of this fight. He's my nephew and has some latent powers, but he cannot transform like you or I," Carmen said. "You did well in filing the divorce paperwork this morning, Edward. It'll make pushing it forward easier. Bella, by the end of the week, you'll be free of your ex-husband."

"Thank you," I nodded.

"Are you certain?" she asked, looking at me and biting her lip.

"Oh, I'm certain," Carmen smirked. "And, Edward, if you could release my power?"

"Right," I said, blowing the powdery essence over her. She bowed, guiding Emmett and Rose out of the room. "Carmen …?"

"You know what to do," Carmen chuckled.

"Strangely enough, I do, but I wanted to thank you," I said. She bowed again, leaving Bella and me in the large room. She was shifting nervously. I moved to a sideboard, picking up a glass and sitting down in front of her. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"This surreal," she whispered. Blinking up to me, she smiled softly. "You're beautiful. I dreamt of _you_. Your face, your body, your strength." She reached to me, tracing the tattoo around my eye. "You were my dream. Did you?"

"Dream of you?" I asked. She blushed and nodded. "Now that I've met you, I can definitively say yes. And I want you to be my equal." I gave her the goblet. "Hold that, please." I lifted my wrist to my lips and broke the skin. Taking the goblet, I let it fill and I chilled it with my powers. "You need to drink this and your powers will be released."

"Why do I need to imitate a vampire?" she quipped. "Why can't you do the powder thing?"

"Because we're bonded, only my blood can release your powers," I whispered, trying to stop the bleeding but I knew that I needed her to heal my wound. She bit her lip, staring up at me. Keeping her eyes on me, she gulped down the blood in the goblet. She shuddered and her eyes glowed. With a wave of my hand, I helped her clothes get larger and she grew, her body changed. Her mahogany curls got longer and shinier. Her pale skin seemed to glow ethereally and her own tattoos appeared. Hers were more elegant, curling around her neck and behind her pointed ears. I stood up, continuing to stare at her as she changed from human to a gorgeous fae woman.

Once her transformation was complete, she stepped forward, picking up my wrist and took a pull from my vein before seductively sealing the wound with her tongue. Her eyes were a deep amber, flickering and smoldering for me. "I can feel our bond," she whispered. "We're tethered together and being so far apart for so long, I feel so empty." Her eyes flashed angrily. "I was tricked into marrying Jacob, thinking he was _you_."

"What?" I asked.

"Jacob is a part of this. He's evil and I know he's evil. But, he's not in charge," Bella said, sliding her arms around my waist. She shuddered as her body came in contact with mine. I held her closely, enfolding her in my arms and wrapping my wings around the both of us. " _M'aarenne,_ " she whispered.

"What did you say?" I asked, tightening my hold around her.

"It's in the old language, I think. It means my love," she answered, melting further into my body.

I let out a held breath, leaning my cheek against her curled hair. _"Sih'rena,_ " I whispered.

"Shared soul," she smiled against my chest. "Does that mean you're still my lawyer?"

"That would be a no," I chuckled. "But, we have a few steps before we can cross that bridge, Bella. The fae may not recognize the human marriage you shared with Jacob, but it doesn't negate that you were still married. Until it's official, I cannot cross that boundary."

"You're right, _m'aarenne_ ," she nodded. "Until then, we can enjoy some UST."

"What's that?" I laughed, pulling back and tracing her tattoos.

"Unresolved sexual tension," she quipped, laughing freely and moving beautifully to the mirror. I stood behind her, my arm loosely around her. Shadows of our human selves were in our reflection. "This feels right, Edward."

"It does, _sih'rena,_ " I said. She twined our fingers together and leaned against my bare chest. "It does."

 **A/N: Yeah, total fake language. And my take on the fae is my own canon. They will be closely tied to the earth and nature, but with my own twist (um, wings?). Anyhow, imagine the huge _Avatar_ bodies, minus the blueness and tails and you've got Edward and Bella. We're going to hear from Bella next chapter and we're going to find out more about this epic battle between good and evil, along with Edward and Bella's families. **

**Leave me some! Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: Sundays with teasers on Thursday. **

**We're going to hear from Bella next chapter and we're going to find out more about this epic battle between good and evil, along with Edward and Bella's families.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **BPOV**

I was leaning against Edward's chest, finally feeling at ease in my skin for the first time in my entire life. Edward was almost purring with contentment as his fingers gently glided along my arms. His eyes were the most vibrant green, but swirling with love and protection. "Is it coming back to you?" I asked.

"Bits and pieces. Flashes of our history, but it's all muddled," he replied, his voice vibrating in my body and his accent making me tremble. "But, now, I'm just angry at what happened to you. To us."

"Why are your angry? You didn't trick me," I said, turning around and putting my hands on his face, my thumb tracing his tattoo. "Jacob is a part of the bigger problem. He wants us to be disorganized, sloppy." He frowned, taking my hand and kissing my palm, inhaling my skin. I bit my lip, wanting to feel his lips on mine. With a low snarl, he jumped back and curled up into a ball. "Why? I liked it."

"So did I," he growled. "Bella, you're still married. I can't … not until it's official. I'm still bound by my ethics as an attorney."

"I understand," I said. Though, the rejection stung. He got up and moved closer, taking my hands. "Edward, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I don't want you to think that I don't want you," he whispered. "I felt that I hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me," I argued.

"Liar," Edward said, his fangs flashing and his eyes lightening, looking almost silver. "I felt your pain. The rejection." I felt my face flame and my hands shimmered with heat. He took my hands in one of his, cupping my cheek with his other hand. "I _want_ you. Believe me."

"Okay," I said, the heat changing into something else, a burning desire deep in my belly for him. "This is surreal." He nodded, idly playing with my fingers and the quiet, rumbling purr came from him again. "I feel in control, but not. Does that make sense?"

"It does. I know that we will have to learn how to use our powers," Edward said, his fingers tracing the subtle markings along my arms. "Carmen can do that. At least, I hope she can."

"I want to know about my mother," I whispered, capturing his hand and seeing the slight scars along his wrists. They were not bite marks. "Did you …?" I looked up at him, holding his wrist.

"It was a part of the reason why I was hospitalized," he said. "I was overwhelmed, out of control and lost. I completely lost my cool in the courtroom and I left before the end of the day, before the judge called for a recess. I drove to my penthouse apartment, desperate to get away. In my apartment, I found a serrated knife. I started, at first, by cutting my skin just to see the blood and to feel anything other than anxiety, emptiness or fear. It gave me a sense of control. But, I didn't want to be there anymore. So, I pressed harder, causing the blood to flow freely. I was entranced as I watched it ooze out of my wrist. Alice found me."

"How bad was it?"

"Not too bad, physically. Mentally, I was admitted into a psychiatric ward and then into a private facility. I was diagnosed with depression, and anxiety disorder. In retrospect, I think that's when I began to feel off and out of control. That's when my skin began to feel cold and colder temperatures didn't bother me much," he chuckled. "But, my adoptive parents … _they_ hated the perceived weakness. I was …"

"They are monsters," I growled. "You're their son, regardless of blood relationships or not. They agreed to care for you. Love you and they abandoned you?"

"I came to grips with their decision a long time ago," Edward sighed. "I just worry about my sister."

"You shouldn't," Carmen said, poking her head into the room. "Are you guys okay?"

"Fine," Edward said, standing up and smoothing his pants. "Why shouldn't I worry about my sister?"

"She's also a part of this. Not as much of a factor like you or Bella, but she's got powers of precognition," Carmen explained. "Bella, you and Rosalie will need to work with her."

"Do I need to release Rose's powers?" I asked.

"You can, but for now, she's flirting with Emmett," Carmen chuckled. "I know that you want to get used to these new bodies, but you cannot remain in them, especially if you want to leave this location. Now that your power has been released, you just need to think about it and you will be return to your fae forms. For now, you need to return to your human forms."

"Damn," Edward frowned.

"Your bodies will be human, but your minds and senses will maintain their fae strength," Carmen said. She held a shirt over her arm.

With a disgruntled look, Edward closed his eyes. His power swirled and he returned to his human shape. He was still shirtless, with his muscles rippling under his pale skin. There were no tattoos and his hair was back to its original length. I followed suit and was back to weak, petite human form. Edward looked at me, his green eyes still swirling with emotion. He hugged me tightly, clinging to me. I massaged his back, feeling the same way as him. He released me, weaving our fingers together as Carmen tossed him the shirt. "Come. You both need to eat. Magic depletes your energy reserves."

"That explains why I want to take a month-long nap and eat an entire cow," Edward snorted. I agreed, but I also felt energized. I felt _whole_. He slid his arm around me, keeping me close. "What's cooking?"

Carmen smiled, guiding us to the kitchen. "You're weaker because of the ceremony to release Bella's magic. You are eating a nice big steak. It's not an entire cow, but it's pretty damned big," she quipped. Eleazar, Carmen's husband had a table set. We sat down, tucking into our meals. "Once you're done, I want to talk to you about your families and this battle that we must prepare for."

"What about Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked.

"I'll send word to both, but you need to stay away from your adoptive parents, Edward," Carmen frowned. "I think they are in line with the believers and creators of dark magic. I think they knew about your history."

He stopped eating, the utensils falling onto the floor. The air around him chilled and his eyes were silvery green, hard and glittering with anger. "What?"

"It's only a guess, Edward," Carmen said, reaching out to touch him but he growled, making the room even colder. "Edward, you didn't know and I don't know for certain." He shot up, stomping away and disappearing. "He's truly a fae."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The anger, that temper," Carmen deadpanned. "He'll calm down, but the warrior within wants to pummel something."

"That's not it. He told me about his parents and how they abandoned him when he was sick," I frowned. "The perceived his mental breakdown and his suicide attempt as weakness."

"Oh, I'm definitely going to bat for him," Carmen snarled, her own body shaking with anger. "That child … he deserves more than those monsters …"

"Edward is not the only one who wants to pummel something," I snickered. Carmen smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I'll get him back his trust fund and a huge severance package for being terminated illegally," Carmen smirked. Her eyes glazed over, her smirk widening. "Done. Marcus is filing the paperwork on Edward's behalf and a nasty article about how they abandoned their son will bring Carlisle and Esme Cullen to their knees."

"What about Alice?" I asked. "Edward loves his sister and she needs to be protected from them, as well."

Emmett came in, back in his human form and holding Rose's hand. "Good timing, Detective McCarty," Carmen smiled. "I need you to pick up Alice and Jasper. I don't think they are safe where they are."

"Edward said the same thing and I'm going to check on them," Emmett replied. "He's beating a punching bag. I don't think it's going to survive."

"I'll go," I said. I used my new senses guide me to the workout room. There were human-sized machines, as well as specialty fae-sized machines. Edward was still in his human form, working the punching bag, his fist moving at inhuman speeds. "Edward … _m'aarenne,_ please stop."

"My sister could be in danger. It's my fault," he said, rearing back and hitting the punching bag, causing it to burst open, covering him with a cloud of dust as the sand spilled from it. He looked down at the mess he'd made, his nose wrinkled. "Okay, it's not my fault, but I'm more aware of this bullshit. If my parents … they're not my parents." He scoffed, sitting down heavily on a bench. "The people who raised me, if they're involved with this, I don't know what to think."

"Emmett is going to pick up your sister, Edward," I said, kneeling in front of him. He was sweating, but the air around him was freezing cold. "If what Carmen said is true, she probably already knows he's coming and is packing her bags. And Carmen doesn't know if they're involved. They could just be bad people, with questionable morals."

"Where were you two years ago?" he asked, looking at me and his eyes impossibly sad. "Being near you, makes all of this bearable, _sih'rena_." He tentatively reached for my cheek, tracing my jaw. "I'm sorry about my temper. I never had this before. I'm usually pretty even-keeled. I have to be as an attorney. But now? I just want to …" He closed his eyes and huffed out a breath. "I'm not the guy you probably want to get involved with, especially after what happened with your ex-husband."

"I know you won't hurt me," I said.

"I can't. The thought of hurting you, touching you in anything other than reverence, tenderness, or love, it makes me sick," he whispered, sliding down to the floor and hugging me closely. I nestled into his embrace, reveling in the coolness of his arms and gentleness of his hold. It was the safest, most secure I'd felt in my entire life.

 **A/N: So, we'll find out about their families next chapter. We'll find out about Edward's father and Bella's mother, along with the history of the fae and this long-standing battle of good versus evil. Leave me some loving! ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: Sundays with teasers on Thursday. **

**So, we'll find out about their families this chapter. We'll find out about Edward's father and Bella's mother, along with the history of the fae and this long-standing battle of good versus evil.**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **EPOV**

After Bella calmed me down, we went back to the kitchen. I devoured the rest of my meal despite the fact that I was not really hungry. Carmen gave me a wide berth since I was still on edge on her suppositions. Bella kept her hand on my arm, her touch soothing me. Shortly after we finished our meals, I did the dishes and we were guided up to our respective rooms. My bedroom was elegant, but empty. I felt empty.

Bella was shown to a room on the opposite side of the mansion. Carmen was adamant that we didn't sleep together until Bella's divorce was finalized. I agreed with my boss and magical protector, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

Around midnight, there was a rapid knocking on my door. Opening it up, my sister jumped into my arms and clung to me. "Alice," I breathed. "You're okay."

"I'm fine. Mom and Dad are pissed, but I'm fine," she said. I pulled back looking at her. Her long hair was now, once again, cut into a stylish pixie cut. It framed her elfin face. "I was packing my belongings, preparing to move out when Emmett arrived at the house. He handed Dad a letter and told me that I needed to come with him. Jasper helped me load up my shit into my Porsche Cayenne. Dad blew a gasket."

"What happened?" I asked.

"The letter that Emmett handed Dad was notification that he was being sued by you," she smirked. "You're getting your trust fund back."

"Wait, what?" I chuckled in disbelief. "I didn't file any papers. I drafted something, but never filed anything."

"Apparently, Carmen filed them on your behalf," Alice said. "And I think there were papers delivered to your old law firm, as well." I pursed my lips. "Oh, stop. Mom and Dad were wrong. _Soooooooo_ wrong in what they did to you. Now? You're strong enough to put them into their proper place."

"I'm stronger than you think, Ali," I sighed, scrubbing my hair.

"Show me, Edward," she whispered. "I know that there was something special about you and now, I want to see it." I looked around, seeing that I had enough room to change forms. With a deep breath, I allowed the magic to swirl around me. I grew in front of my sister, rolling my shoulders and allowing my wings to spread, along with my t-shirt to tear off my body. "Whoa, Edward. You're huge."

"You're telling me," I said, sitting down cross legged and staring at my tiny sister. She was dwarfed by me. "I'm fae. I don't know what that means, but apparently, I can control the cold and forces of nature." I held up my hand, a swirling snowball moving above my palm. Clenching my fist, I stopped the magic and reopened my palm, an iridescent powder shimmering above it. Looking at my sister, I blew gently and the powder showered around her.

"Edward, what's going on?" she asked. She blinked rapidly, her head cocked and she began to get bigger, taller, more muscular. However, she only grew a foot, still looking dainty and elfin. Her ears were pointed and her skin was shimmering under the lights in my bedroom. She had no tattoos like me. "What happened?" Her voice was like tinkling bells.

"You hold magic, like me. Carmen said you have the power of precognition. It's probably how you knew to pack your bags," I said. "But, you're not like me. You're smaller and hold no tattoos on your skin, like me."

She thought, staring at me and grinning widely. "I'm an elf. So is Jasper!"

"We're going to have to talk about this tomorrow, Alice," I chuckled, blinking and shifting back to my human form. "I'm exhausted and confused as hell."

"Can you help?" she asked.

"You can do it yourself. Just focus your mind and you'll return to your human form," I said. Her brows furrowed and she managed to return to her human self. She hugged me once again and darted out of the room. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into the too big bed. I closed my eyes, allowing sleep to wash over me almost immediately. I slept hard and deep until I felt the bed dip. Opening my eyes, everything sharp as if it were daylight, I saw Bella climbing into bed with me. "Bella, we can't."

"I can't be alone. Not without you," she said, her voice thick with emotion. "Hold me, Edward." She was shaking uncontrollably and her tears fell onto my bare chest. "I had a nightmare. A nightmare that Jacob … he found me and he …"

"Shhhhh," I soothed. "I won't let him touch you." She let out a shuddering sigh, snuggling as close as possible to me. I knew it was wrong. She was still a married woman, but she felt so _right_ in my arms. I closed my eyes, pressing my lips to forehead. With that, we both succumbed to exhaustion, sleeping deeply and safely in each other arms.

xx TMW xx

The next morning, we woke up and were even closer together than when we fell asleep. I didn't know where I ended and she began. I loved it, but hated it. _Soon, she'll be a free woman._ I disentangled myself from Bella's arms and I took a quick shower. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater. I sprayed on some cologne and padded back into the bedroom. Bella was curled in a tiny ball, taking up such a miniscule spot in the bed. I sat down, brushing her mahogany curls from her cheek. _"Sih'rena_ ," I purred. "Wake up, love."

She blinked her eyes. They glowed amber as a seductive smile ghosted over her lips. "That was the best night's sleep I've had. Ever," she said, her voice raspy. "From the look on your face, you slept well, too." She reached up and traced under my eyes. "The bags are gone."

"Side effect of my medications is insomnia," I said, my eyes widening. "I didn't take them."

"I don't think you need them, Edward," she whispered. "Do you feel like you need them or do you feel more in control now that you've harnessed your magical powers?"

"I feel in control, but I don't want to go to that dark place again," I grumbled. I rubbed my wrist, feeling the scars underneath my sweater. Bella wrapped her fingers around my wrist and I felt my skim warm. She sat up, kissing my cheek and removing her hand. I rolled my sleeve and the scars were gone. "Thank you."

"I don't want you in pain any more than you want me in pain," she said. She blinked, looking down at my lips. "I'm going to shower. I think Carmen wants to meet with all of us." She hugged me, kissing my cheek with her lips lingering on my skin longer than polite. I went downstairs and saw Emmett sitting at the table, eating a mountain of food. Rose was watching him, stars in her eyes as she sipped her coffee. Alice and Jasper were in the kitchen as well, lost in their own bubble.

"Master Edward," smiled Eleazar. "What would you like?"

"Um, coffee is fine," I chuckled. "And what's with the master business?"

"I should be calling you My Lord," Eleazar chuckled. "Carmen said that this would be a reasonable compromise."

"Just Edward, please," I blushed. Eleazar nodded, handing me the cup of coffee. Bella came down a few moments later, talking with Carmen. Bella was wearing some more of Alice's clothing and she was filling them out. Her hair was shiny and she didn't have the haunted look in her eyes. Eleazar spoke to her quietly, reverently. She smiled tenderly at him, replying. She walked to me, sliding her arms around my waist. "Couldn't stay away?"

"You're irresistible," she giggled.

"So are you, _sih'rena_ ," I whispered, tucking a hair behind her ear.

"I know that there has been a lot of changes recently. I want to share with you all that I know. Plus, Marcus will be here this afternoon," Carmen said. "Edward, if you could release Rose's magic?" I nodded, allowing the power to surge through me. I released her magic and Rose smiled tenderly. She didn't shift into her fae form, but she did nod in appreciation.

We finished our breakfast, heading into the library, settling onto the couches. Alice was on Jasper's lap. Emmett and Rose were sharing one seat and Bella was sitting with Carmen. I frowned, but I knew we had to keep our distance. _Only until it's official._ Carmen must have noticed my sullen expression, pushing Bella toward me. The smile that erupted on Bella's face was beyond gorgeous as she snuggled next to me. Eleazar came in, kissing Carmen's hand. She gave him a tender grin. "First off, welcome Alice and Jasper. You are a part of this world, but not in the same capacity as Edward and Bella, or even Emmett and Rose."

"We're elves," she chirped. "I had an awesome dream. I can't wait to hone my skills with my bow and arrow. And Jazzy, you make Orlando Bloom look like a troll."

"Sweet," Jasper chuckled, nuzzling my sister's cheek.

"The people in this room, you are all an integral part of defeating the evil that is washing over the world. We will have help. Others who are special, like all of you, will find their way to our stronghold now that magic has been released," Carmen explained.

"Can you tell us the history? How did the magic get snuffed out?" Emmett asked.

"To protect the world," Carmen said. "Magic, when honed by those trained, can maintain the balance between nature and power. It was during the Renaissance that magic was at its strongest. Edward, your father, ruled the fae world during that time. We didn't have to hide. We could practice magic and we wouldn't be hunted as monsters. Then, someone, an elf began practicing dark magic. He called on the evil of the world to make himself stronger, more cunning, more dangerous and immortal, like the fae. His experiments were deadly, causing the bubonic plague, Spanish flu, polio, Ebola fever, HIV ... your father killed him after a legendary battle, just after your birth."

"So, my father followed and tracked this guy for over five hundred years?" I asked.

"Yes. Caius was able to blend in with the humans and even mask his life signs," Carmen frowned. "While he was hiding in the late seventies, he had a child. A boy, named Aro. Aro is half-elf, half-human. But, completely evil and dark, thanks to his father's teachings. When Caius was killed, Aro took over and he's even more deadly than his father. He's using technology and biological weapons to experiment and create new beings. Jacob is a werewolf. Usually, they are protectors of humanity, but Aro twisted Jacob's and other werewolves' minds, believing that humanity is evil and that his powers were absolute."

"What did Caius and Aro create?" Emmett asked. "We need to know so we can prepare for whatever is coming for us."

"Dark elves, who have the elvish powers, but twisted into evil and anger. Elves, like the fae, protect nature, but dark elves want to end it," Carmen said. "They take natural things and turn them into something unnatural."

"Werewolves," Eleazar added. "But, natural werewolves can control how they phase in and out of their werewolf form. Unnatural werewolves, they have no control and they are ruthless, killing without thought or provocation. And finally, vampires."

"Vampires?" Rose squeaked. "I thought those didn't exist."

"They do. They are dark fae," Carmen sighed. "However, unlike you, they have limitations. They cannot go out in the sun. They'll burn up and they survive solely on blood."

"I bet next you're going to tell us that leprechauns and zombies exist, too," Emmett deadpanned.

"No, they don't, but I wouldn't put it past the dark elves to create zombies," Carmen sighed. "As far as I know, they're working on a virus to …"

"We don't know for certain, my love," Eleazar said, taking her hand. "Why don't you tell Edward and Bella about their families? I can see that Edward is anxious to hear about his father."

"And I want to know about my mother," Bella whispered.

"And the fae," I added.

"The fae are the protectors of magic. They are powerful warriors, able to call upon the powers of nature to enhance their strength. They have a caste system. Edward and Bella, you are a part of the royal caste. They are others on other continents, but you rule North America. Fae are immortal. They cannot die naturally. The only way to kill a fae is by beheading them or lighting them on fire. If you really want to kill one, you do both."

"How did my father die?" I asked.

"He was beheaded by Aro and one of his minions. We think that it was Jacob who did it, or one of his predecessors," Eleazar said. "I tried to stop him and I was injured, gravely, during the attack. As a result, I'm no longer able to practice magic. I expelled it all to protect the body of your father. I couldn't let him be burned. He needed to be buried and given the respect he deserved. He was a good man, a devoted father and the best warrior on the planet."

"A devoted father?" I sneered.

"He watched you from a distance," Carmen said. "He loved you and it killed him to not hold you, not be a part of your life. However, he knew his life was in danger. Aro was getting more and more ruthless. He knew he'd die soon."

"And my mother? Did he love her?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"He adored her as well, but he couldn't be with her since she was human. She saw him as a human man, not as a fae warrior. When you were born, you appeared human, but you were large as a baby and Edward, your father, had to bind your powers," Carmen explained. "He loved you." She reached into her pocket, handing me a letter. "This is from your father, Edward. Read it. It'll explain everything." I took the letter, putting it into my pocket. I would read it later. Carmen smiled at me tenderly. "And Bella, I know you have questions about your mother."

"You said that fae are immortal, but my mom faded away," Bella whispered.

"They are immortal," she said. "But, when a fae's mate dies, they can't handle being alone. They fade. Their bodies shut down. They can't eat and they only think of their love."

"But, my dad didn't die until recently. Why didn't I meet her?" Bella asked.

"You did," Eleazar said. "Sue, your dad's girlfriend, was your mother, in her human form."

"Why didn't she say anything?" Bella screamed, shooting up. "I was her daughter!"

"After you were born, the woman who your father knew as your mother, she died. She couldn't be with him, but she was able to give him a child. Using her powers, she faked her death, but managed to be a part of your life," Carmen said, tugging Bella into her arms.

"Why couldn't she stay?" Bella asked, her body vibrating and the room heating up. "I wanted a mom. I want my dad." She was becoming hysterical. Carmen looked at me and her eyes were filled with uncertainty. I got up and tugged Bella into my arms, shimmering shield of cold around us. "Wasn't I enough?"

"You were, Bella," I said soothingly. "She was still a part of your life. You just didn't know it. You got to know her, in some fashion. Be grateful and happy for that."

"I've got no one," Bella sobbed. "I'm all alone."

"No, _sih'rena,_ you don't," I said, taking her face in my hands. Her skin was overheated and her powers were churning just below the surface. "You've got me. I'm not leaving you."

"You promise?" she asked, her voice so scared and tired, even a touch like a lost child.

"I vow it to you, Bella," I said, wiping her tears away. I hugged her again and sat down, holding her on my lap. Bella curled into me, her cheek resting on my shoulder. "What now?"

"Now? We train you," Carmen said. "You need to strengthen and hone your powers. All of you are bonded with your mates."

"Bonded?" Alice asked.

"Well, you and Jasper are bonded. Emmett and Rose, as well as Edward and Bella, they have yet to finalize their bond. However, the powers you each have, is the opposite of the other. Well, kind of," Carmen chuckled. "Alice, you have the power of precognition. You can see decided futures. Your visions will become clearer and easier to understand now that Edward released your power. Jasper? You're an empath. You can manipulate and control emotions."

"Cool," Jasper smiled.

"Emmett, you have immense strength. You're stronger than all of us in this room," Eleazar said. "But, you have a weakness and that's your devotion to Rosalie."

"What's my power?" Rose asked.

"You are a healer. Only you can heal other fae, but it takes a lot out of you. The injuries you heal, you take upon yourself," Carmen said. "You will heal with love and your bond with Emmett." They shared a look and Emmett beamed seductively. Rose blushed, taking his hand.

"And Edward, you are fire and ice. Together, you are an unstoppable force," Carmen said.

"But?" I asked.

"You are too connected," Carmen sighed. "You can feel each other, the pain, the ecstasy, the emptiness. Aro could take one of you and torment the other."

"We can't separate," Bella said. She snaked her arms around my neck. I cradled her tenderly, feeling her body tremble.

"And you won't have to," Marcus said, striding into the library. "You're no longer married to Jacob William Black, Ms. Swan. With the evidence of his spousal abuse and prolonged emotional abuse, the judge was more than willing to grant you the divorce and a permanent order of protection."

"What about Jacob? Is still working for the police department?" Bella asked.

"He's suspended until further notice," Emmett said. "I was there when I dropped off your complaint and the captain called him into his office. He was pissed and scary-looking."

"Were his eyes glowing?" Eleazar asked.

"An angry red and I could a low growl emanating from his belly," Emmett replied, cracking his knuckles.

"He's a werewolf," Eleazar said, getting up and walking to the shelves. "With red eyes, that means he's the alpha."

"What does that mean?" Bella squeaked.

"He's in direct contact with Aro," Carmen said. "I know we bombarded you with a lot of information."

"A lot is an understatement," I snorted humorlessly. "Is there a book with this information?" Eleazar handed me a thick volume that reminded me of my law books from law school. "Thank you." I looked at Bella and again at Marcus. "The divorce is final."

"She's no longer married to that animal," Marcus said, handing Bella the file. "You're free, Ms. Swan."

"Thank you, Marcus," she said, looking at the paperwork. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Marcus smiled. Blinking over to me, her smirked. "You coming back to work?"

"We have to maintain a human façade," Carmen said. "Next week, we'll both be back."

"Understood," Marcus nodded. "Best of luck, Miss Bella. And to you, Master Edward."

"Not you, too," I moaned. Marcus just cackled as he left the house.

"We'll leave you and Bella," Carmen said.

With a nod, the room was emptied and it was just Bella and me. She was still on my lap, looking at the divorce papers. She was quiet. Her emotions were shut off and she was staring at the papers, but seeing them. "You're free, _sih'rena_."

"I don't feel free. I still feel bound to that …" she trailed off.

"What do you need to feel like you're no longer with him?" I asked.

"Kiss me," she whispered, staring into my eyes. Her irises glowed amber and her body heated against me. "Make me feel something other fear and pain."

 **A/N: She's free of the dog. And he's really a _dog_. Up next will be their first kiss, which will lead to … _other_ things. If you catch my drift. Then, we're going to experience their training the chapter following. **

**Leave me some loving! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: Sundays with teasers on Thursday. **

**Up next will be their first kiss, which will lead to … _other_ things. If you catch my drift. Then, we're going to experience their training the chapter following.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **EPOV**

 _"You're free,_ sih'rena _."_

 _"I don't feel free. I still feel bound to that …" she trailed off._

 _"What do you need to feel like you're no longer with him?" I asked._

 _"Kiss me," she whispered, staring into my eyes. Her irises glowed amber and her body heated against me. "Make me feel something other fear and pain."_

I blinked slowly, reaching up for her face. The bruises there were nearly gone, fading into a sickly greenish yellow. I allowed the magic to flow through me, healing her beautiful features and removing the hateful mark on her face from her now ex-husband. Once the bruise was gone, I stared into her swirling amber irises. There was heat within her eyes, but it wasn't coming from the magic bubbling just beneath the surface. My fingers glided down her pale skin. She shuddered, moving closer to me. My thumb grazed over her soft lips and I stared at her. "Are you certain?" I whispered, my body yearning for her to say yes. I wanted nothing more than to lose myself in her lips, her warmth.

"More than anything in the world," she whispered back, her hot fingers moving up my neck and tangling into my hair. "Kiss me, Edward. Please?"

I didn't even think twice as I leaned forward. I kept my eyes on hers until she angled her head. My eyes fluttered shut and I brushed my lips with hers, my heart lurching beneath my ribs. They were soft, pliant and so sweet against me. Her fingers tugged on my hair, pressing her body to me. I nibbled on her lower lip and she whimpered, her mouth opening. I slid my tongue inside and the essence of her exploded against my palate.

"Edward …" she breathed, moving so she was straddling over my lap. I held her flush to my body, a low growl rumbling from deep within me. She pulled back, looking at me and gave me a seductive grin. "I think we need to go someplace more private. I want to feel your body. Your _fae_ body." Getting off my lap, she tugged on my hand. I got up and led up the stairs to my suite.

Inside, I looked at her. "Bella, I want to feel you, too, but I don't want to push you. Not yet. You just ended your relationship and it was a traumatic relationship to begin with. No hurries and you're in control, _sih'rena_."

"I may have gotten out of a relationship, but I want this. I want you," she said. Within a blink of an eye, she was transformed into her beautiful fae version, tall, sexy, lithe and barely clothed. She sashayed over to the bed, perching herself on the edge and crossing her long limbs. I removed my shirt, allowing the magic to change me. She licked her lips, her eyes washing over me hungrily. "You're so beautiful, _m'aarenne,_ " she purred. "But, you are right. Neither one of us is ready for a sexual relationship. That doesn't mean we can't explore."

"Agreed," I said, grinning crookedly. She got up and released my hair from its tie. It tumbled over my shoulders and she ran her fingers through the silky strands. She stared at me, her eyes glowing a warm orange, swirling with emotion and desire. I leaned down, inhaling her sweet, spicy scent. My arms snaked around her waist and my lips came in contact the juncture where her shoulder met her neck. I suckled on her sweet skin and she melted into my arms, her head falling to the side to give me more access. Her fingers traced the tattoos along my torso, making every inch of my skin ignite in pleasure. Pulling back, I stared at her. She was breathing heavily with a confident, sexy smirk on her face. With my hands on her hips, I guided her to the large bed. Her smile grew and she scoot back on the oversized, fae-sized mattress. "You tell me what's okay and what's not, _sih'rena_."

"Kiss me. Touch me. Show me what it feels like when you're with someone who loves you," she whispered, her voice cracking with the last two words. "I know it's too soon …"

"Shhh, _sih'rena_ ," I said, cupping her face with my hands. "The heart knows what the heart knows. I love you, Bella. I would do anything for you to ensure your safety, your happiness."

"I love you, too," she murmured, her fingers moving back to trace my tattoos. "Show me how much."

I smiled, leaning forward and kissing her sweetly. Our kisses were soft, tender, gentle and touch naughty. Her fingers glided along my back, torso and belly. I used her tentative touches to guide my own exploration of her body. I moved my hands along her belly, saddened that she was once pregnant and that she had gone through the trauma of a miscarriage. Though, the possessive bastard in me was secretly grateful that she was not able to carry the child to term. I wanted her to have _my_ children. Our children.

 _Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Edward._

Moving my hand up her ribs, I traced underneath her breast. She let out a gasp, arching her back toward me and pleading for more. "Please, _m'aarenne._ I want to feel your touch. Your hands on my body, your lips on mine … please!"

I growled lowly as my hand cupped her breast over her shirt. She shuddered, her fingers tugging harshly on my hair that was tangled in her hand. My lips crashed against hers and I lost myself in her touch, her feel, her scent and her love. She tried to move closer to my body and we were so entwined. Breaking apart, she shredded her shirt with her strength and she was topless, panting and writhing beneath me. "More, Edward," she whispered. Staring into my eyes, she took my hand and placed it on top of her bare breast.

I didn't say anything. I just tenderly caressed her soft mound, twisting and tugging on her pink nipple. She was breathing heavily. "Do you like my hands on you, _sih'rena?_ " I whispered. She nodded, hooking her leg over my hip. I fell into the cradle between her legs. Her body was so hot because of the magic coursing through her system, but the apex between her thighs was almost searing. Bella rocked against my hardness, her body glowing ethereally. I was afraid that she was going to light the sheets on fire, but it was not her power. Her hands were on me and I saw my own skin glow, with my tattoos almost glimmering from within.

"Edward," she breathed, blinking up at me.

"You say that I'm beautiful, but you are mistaken," I said, tracing my hand along the apple of her cheek. "It's you who is beautiful." She smiled softly, tugging me closer. Our chests were pressed together and every inch of my body felt aflame. She shivered. "Am I too cold?"

"No. It feels so good," she whispered, her hands gliding along the edge of my wings. She massaged my back and held my gaze. "I don't know how much more I could handle, though. Being with you, like this, it's better than I ever imagined. But …"

"But nothing," I said. "I don't want to push you, Bella." I went to move away, but she linked her legs around my waist. "I've got to be too heavy."

"No. You're not, _m'aarenne,_ " she said. "I may not be ready for more, but I don't want to be apart from you. Not yet." She blushed and ducked her chin. "Can you hold me? It feels so …"

"I understand," I said, rolling off to the side and cradling her against my chest. "It feels _perfect._ "

xx TMW xx

We stayed in bed for a few hours, touching our bodies. We just bonded innocently, but it was probably the most erotic moment I'd experienced. Ever.

However, our time alone was coming to an end. I could hear Carmen's heartbeat as she approached my door. The timid knock broke us apart. "Master Edward, I think it's time you begin experimenting with your powers," she said through the door. "Please enjoy your lunch in the kitchen and then meet us in the gym." Her footsteps retreated, leaving us alone to get ready for our training.

"I was hoping to spend more time with you," Bella pouted, reverting back to her human form and putting on a new shirt. She tossed her mahogany curls into a loose ponytail and put on some sneakers. "But, now that I'm a free woman, I suppose I can stay here." She gave me a tentative smile. "Right?"

"I can't imagine not sleeping with you, _sih'rena,_ " I said, sitting up and changing to appear human. I cupped her face, staring into her espresso depths. We kissed tenderly after we changed into some workout gear and went down to the kitchen. There was an array of protein-rich foods. We enjoyed our lunch and went to the gym. Eleazar was working with Alice and Jasper, showing them the nuances of using a bow and arrow. However, their weaponry had a magical element. Their ammunition never needed to be replenished and could call upon the powers of nature to enhance their trajectory and the damage caused by the arrows. I was interested in what they were doing, but seeing Rosalie and Emmett working with Carmen, who were all in their fae form.

"Did you enjoy your time together?" Carmen asked, giving us a secretive smile.

"Very much so," Bella said, sliding her arm around my waist. I chuckled, kissing her temple. It felt nice to be openly demonstrative with her. She craved for it, yearned for those sweet, loving moments that she never had with her now ex-husband. I'd gladly give it to her. I may have had a fucked-up childhood, but before my birth mother died, I knew how much she adored me. I wanted to share that adoration with my girl. "What's on tap for today?"

"Well, you need to _change_ ," Carmen chuckled. "We're going to work a bit on basic magic. You all need to be able to call upon that magic. Then, if there's time and you're not too spent, Edward, you'll work with Emmett on the physical aspect of your powers. You need to learn how to fight, with proper techniques."

"Like _fight_?" I asked, holding my arms up in a loose boxer's pose. "Fight, _fight_. Kick each other's asses?"

"Yep," Emmett smirked, cracking his knuckles. "It'll be fun."

"Don't break me," I said, laughing nervously.

"Turn into a fae and he won't," Carmen quipped. She tossed me a large t-shirt. I shook my head, quickly changing back into my true form. I tossed the t-shirt on, allowing my wings to poke through the holes in the back. Bella also went through a metamorphosis. Carmen guided us outside, which made me a little anxious.

"Why are you scared?" Bella asked, her hide sliding into mine.

"We're out in the open," I said. "We're not exactly human right now. We stick out."

"This place is protected, camouflaged by magic," Carmen explained. "Now, let's begin."

 **A/N: Training begins in earnest in the next chapter. Leave me some loving!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: Sundays with teasers on Thursday. **

**Training begins in earnest in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **EPOV**

 _"Why are you scared?" Bella asked, her hand sliding into mine._

 _"We're out in the open," I said. "We're not exactly human right now. We stick out."_

 _"This place is protected, camouflaged by magic," Carmen explained. "Now, let's begin."_

Emmett walked out and he rolled his head. He gave me a smirk, dragging me to a large padded set of mats in the middle of the yard. I didn't know the first thing about how to fight. I looked at Emmett's massive form and I knew that I was going to squashed like a bug. "Be kind to me, Em. I'm a nerd who can win your court case with some sort of technicality. I don't know how to _fight_."

"You think I'm going to just go at you, feeding you to the wolves?" Emmett chuckled. "I'm going to show you how to fight and then I'm going to kick your ass."

"Thanks, Emmett. I appreciate it," I deadpanned. "Just don't break anything."

"Don't freeze off my nuts. I want to be able to use them. Rosie and me? Damn …" he growled. He picked up some athletic tape. "Hands. I don't want you to rip open your knuckles." He made quick work of taping my hands and then picking up some pads, placing them on his hands. He worked with me, teaching me various hitting techniques and putting them into combinations, effectively incapacitating an attacker.

An hour into our training session, I took a slug of water. "Emmett, this is great for fighting humans, but we're not fighting humans. We're fighting werewolves, vampires, dark elves. They're not going to use these fighting techniques. They're going to come at us with magic and manipulations."

Emmett's eyes darkened and he flew out at me. Using my instincts, I held up my hands, creating an impenetrable wall of ice. Emmett snarled, jumping it easily and dropping the practice pads. I froze my hands, blocking him and watching as his skin turn a sickly gray from frost bite with each hit. Emmett twisted and flipped out of my line of fire. He held up his hands in surrender. I panted, glaring at him. "What's your point, Emmett?"

"You used your instincts and combined with your magic, you are a force to be reckoned with," Emmett said. "Damn, though. Ice block hands? I think my ribs are frozen solid." Rose darted over, healing him easily and kissing his lips. "Thanks, babe."

"No problem," Rose said. "Don't break my boyfriend."

"Sorry, Rose," I replied, relaxing and letting my body heat up. My 'ice block hands' melted. Carmen walked over to me, Bella following close behind. "You knew that was going to happen."

"No, I didn't," Carmen said. "However, I knew that you would be a formidable warrior. Just like your father."

"I'm not a warrior. I followed my instincts," I snorted. I blinked over to Carmen and she had a brow arched. "What? Don't look at me in that tone of voice." I gulped, fidgeting slightly and dancing on my feet. "What powers did my father have?"

"The same as you, Edward. He could freeze things … and time, too," Carmen explained.

"Whoa," Bella breathed. "Can Edward do that?"

"It's an evolution of his powers," Carmen said. "It requires a great deal of concentration, power, discipline and mental strength. With you just coming into your own with your magic, it will take time for you to hone that. You don't just freeze time locally, but globally."

"Again, whoa," Bella chuckled. "You can freeze the entire world."

"Even myself?" I asked.

"No. That would be counterproductive," Carmen snickered. "You can unfreeze certain people with a touch of your hand. But, the whole planet would be frozen."

"Can any of those creatures counteract that power?" I questioned. "Other than those who I touch?"

"The more powerful the creature, the more likely they can break the freeze," Carmen said. "My guess is that Jacob, your ex-husband, could break the freeze. He's an Alpha wolf and is quite powerful. Aro, as well. I do _not_ know who else is amongst his inner-circle. Like us, the dark creatures do not broadcast their powers."

"We need to know their weaknesses, as well as their strengths," Bella muttered. "These dark creatures, they are dangerous and we know nothing about them."

"We're working on that. For now, you both need to continue your training. Edward, you're still with working with Emmett. You're going to learn about magical weaponry. Bella, we're going to work on honing your magical powers," Carmen smiled.

"Shouldn't I learn how to fight?" Bella asked. "I may be a woman, but I should know the same things that Edward does. I am just as capable of fighting. That's awfully sexist, Carmen."

"It's not our way. Women do not fight," Carmen sputtered. "They never have."

"Well, _our_ way needs to change," Bella snapped. "I do not want to rely on anyone else to protect me. I want to be able to fight my own battles. From what I'm gathering, I'm going to see Jacob again. I do not want to be quaking in my boots when I come face-to-face with my abuser. The man who used me as his punching bag and who …" She trailed off, her already pale face becoming paler, almost a deathly white. I darted next to her, wrapping in a tight hug. She gripped my shirt and pressed her hot cheek against my chest. "I don't want … I have to be able to put him down, like the rabid dog he is."

"I understand, _sih'rena_ ," I said. I looked at Carmen, who was standing submissively, her head bowed. "She trains with me and with Emmett. You have to understand _why_ she has to do this."

"The human in me does, but the fae does not," Carmen whispered. "Women _do not_ fight. They never have. We use our powers."

"What if I use up all of my powers? Like Eleazar?" Bella snarled. "I do not want to be helpless and hopeless." She pushed away, stomping deeper into the backyard and her crying breaking my heart. Rose went off after her.

"Are you happy?" I growled. "You saw what that _animal_ did to her and now you want her to stay defenseless. Her magic is fucking powerful, but she should know how to fight. I'm the leader of the magical creatures, right?"

"Yes, sir," Carmen said, shifting uncomfortably.

"And my first order of business is to make sure that all women are giving the same opportunities as men," I explained. "I don't want anyone, man, woman or child, to live in fear. That archaic belief needs to disappear. I mean, Alice gets to fight! She's a woman!"

"It's just that women are revered amongst the fae," Carmen argued. "And Alice is an elf. They have different beliefs."

I glowered at her, growling lowly. Scrubbing my face, I continued. "And they can still be revered and kick ass," I snapped. "Do whatever you need to do to spread the word to …" I waved my hand.

"You'll have to do it, Edward," Carmen sighed. "We can record your statement, introducing you as the leader and calling the elves, shapeshifters and other fae to arms."

"Record? Huh?"

"I'll explain later. You go to your mate," Carmen said, bowing and heading into the house.

I turned on my heel, disappearing into the wooded area behind the castle. I could hear Bella's cries and _feel_ her dejected pain. Arriving at a flowing creek, I saw Bella and Rose sitting on the edge. Rose was rubbing Bella's back, calmly giving her support. She blinked up at me, her face impassive. "Don't, Rose. He understands. You heard him argue for me."

"I did, but still," Rose said.

"He's also your leader," Bella growled. "My mate … I know you're protective. I get that and I love you for it, but Edward's on my side. _Our_ side. You want to fight just as badly as I do." Rose sighed, nodding and hugging her. "Can you give us a moment? Or two?"

"I will. I'm going to get Emmett to show me those combinations he taught you, Edward," Rose said, skirting past me.

Once she was gone, I moved so I sat down next to Bella on a fallen tree. "The rules are changing, Bella," I whispered, taking her hand. I stretched my wings, almost protecting her, protecting us from the outside world. "I have to make some sort of announcement, but …"

"Thank you for sticking up for me," she said, leaning her cheek against my shoulder. "It just makes me sick that I could face Jacob and not have any sort of training. He's this giant wolf or whatever. I'm surprised that he hasn't done _more_ damage to me. More than he's already done." She sniffled. "Carmen must hate me."

"Her opinion means nothing, _sih'rena_ ," I said, holding her closer to me. "You have the same right to learn how to fight as I do."

"You don't think I'm any less of a woman?" she asked, blinking up to me.

"What?! No!" I said, moving so I could crouch in front of her. "I think that it's sexy that you want to learn how to fight. Besides, I think that if we work together, it will be so much more effective. Will I freak out, seeing you being attacked by Emmett or Rose or whomever? Fuck, yes. But, I support you in your need to learn all of this."

"It killed me to see you in that fight with Emmett," Bella said, her eyes glowing angrily. "I know he's your sworn protector, but …" I leaned forward, kissing her and calming her instantly. She melted, her fingers tugging at my bronze-colored locks. She giggled against my lips, pulling back and pressing her forehead to mine. "You're very distracting, _m'aarenne._ "

"Focus your anger on Aro, Jacob and the dark creatures. Not at Emmett or Carmen," I said.

"You're right," she nodded, tracing the tattoos around my eye.

"Do you want to start your training, Bella?" I asked, standing up and offering her my hand. She took my hand, twining our fingers together. I gently pulled her to her feet and kissing her tenderly. "We're a team."

"More than a team," she smiled. "Now, let's go learn how to kick ass."

 **A/N: The training will continue next chapter. Emmett will work with them and they will learn that collaborating as a team is the best way to fight these dark, evil creatures. Carmen will see that … and well, let's just say she'll get a nice serving of crow. She _is_ their biggest advocate, but she's old school. Also, Edward will be introduced to the magical community as their leader. How will that impact everything? **

**And what about the darkness? The evil? Jacob? Aro and their compatriots. Leave me your thoughts.**

 **I have the climax of the story figured out. I do need to how to get there. Thank you for reading and I'll see you in a week! ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: Sundays with teasers on Thursday. **

**The training will continue next chapter. Emmett will work with them and they will learn that collaborating as a team is the best way to fight these dark, evil creatures. Carmen will see that … and well, let's just say she'll get a nice serving of crow. She _is_ their biggest advocate, but she's old school. Also, Edward will be introduced to the magical community as their leader. How will that impact everything? **

**And what about the darkness? The evil? Jacob? Aro and their compatriots.**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **EPOV**

I worked with Bella, showing her the combinations that Emmett showed me. She was a quick study, but she couldn't really fight quite yet. She was still healing from her latest ordeal with Jacob and I didn't want to hurt her. I could tell that she was afraid of me hitting her, but I could never do that. It _killed_ me to even fathom hitting a woman.

I understood the fae mentality of revering their females. They were something special and should be cherished.

But, I refused to deny my mate the right for vengeance and the ability to protect herself. I would do it for her, but having her by my side meant more than anything.

As the sun began to dip in the sky, Emmett ended our training session. "Make sure you drink a lot of water and stretch out," he said. "Tomorrow, we'll work with having you guys be a team. Also, there are some magical weapons you both need to be trained on. Edward, you have your father's scimitars and Bella, you'll be trained with a staff."

"A staff?" Bella growled.

Emmett held up one finger and ran to a shed. He removed the staff, tossing it to her. She caught it deftly. "Flip your left wrist," he commanded. Bella did so and four very brutal looking blades popped out. "Use your power." The blades burned white hot. "They will not melt. As they get hotter, the stronger they get."

"This is doable," Bella said. "Edward, can you help cool them down?" I blew a cool breeze and the blades returned to their normal color before disappearing into the ebony wood. "How do you know this, Emmett? You were just as clueless as all of us."

"Eleazar filled me in. He was supposed to be the one to train us, but when his powers were exhausted in the final battle prior to your father's death, he wrote everything down. He gave me that information and I devoured it last night," Emmett shrugged.

"When?" Rose asked. "We … um, _mated_ , for almost four hours … uh, last night."

Emmett beamed, kissing Rose and smacking her ass affectionately. "You crashed, baby. I was wired, so I read and absorbed all this information. It's so fucking cool." He looked back at me. "And Edward, the history of the fae … no words, man."

"I have a lot of homework to do," I snorted. "On top of maintaining the human façade. Damn."

"Speaking of which, you're going back to work on Monday," Carmen said, strolling out of the castle. "So am I. You've got the rest of the weekend to attend magical matters. Like, introducing yourself to the North American magical community. I've scheduled a livestream on the intranet for tomorrow evening."

"We have an intranet? And a livestream?" I squeaked. "And what do I say? Hey, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm your leader."

Carmen gave me a wry look. "Edward, really?"

"Really," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Up until a week ago, I thought I had a circulation problem. I lived in a miniscule apartment and I was committed into a mental institution for a nervous fucking breakdown."

"And now?" Carmen asked. "I know it's a lot of changes, Edward."

"Now? I'm the mated leader of Magical Creatures Anonymous, still with a circulation problem and I have no fucking clue what the hell I'm supposed to do with all of this power," I said. I blew out a breath. "Sorry. Sarcasm is a defense mechanism."

"We have been thrown to the wolves, metaphorically," Bella said, idly playing with my hair. "We know nothing of these dark creatures, who we're leading and what is expected of us."

"You're right," Carmen said. "That's my mistake and I apologize. I figured that if your magic was released, it would all fall into place. "We gave a book about our history, but it's so much _more_ than that."

"Well, I have until tomorrow to come up with this statement, which will include a proclamation that women can learn how to fight," I said. "And I have read that book so I can get a better understanding about my past, our history."

"Don't forget the letter from your father," Bella whispered. I nodded, kissing her temple. She slid her arms around my waist and snuggled closer.

"I'll arrange for your meals to be brought to your room, Master Edward," Carmen said. "And if you need help composing the statement, I'm more than willing to assist you." She blinked to Bella. "And your belongings have been moved to Edward's suite. Well, now, it's both of your suite. With your human divorce …" She trailed off, turning on her heel and muttering under her breath in a language that I recognized but didn't understand.

"Master Edward, I do apologize for my mate," Eleazar said, stepping out onto the back patio. "She … she was born in a time where things were so different. She respected your father, acting as his advisor up until his death. I was his 'Emmett,' his sworn protector. When he died, we grieved as if we lost our own parents. We were lost without his guidance. Similar to what you're dealing with now. We've had almost thirty years to come to grips with what has happened and we've lived in this world for over a millennium. You are young and inexperienced, but have the strength, power and knowledge to do so much good for our world." He paused, pursing his lips. "We're here to help you with this transition and to guide you with whatever may come, but ultimately, the decisions are yours to make."

"Like females fighting," I said.

"Yes, like that. I support you because women are just as capable as men in the battle field," Eleazar nodded. "And Bella brings up a valid point. What if you exhaust your powers? Or she exhausts hers? That knowledge in fighting? It could save your lives. Carmen? She's from a time where women were expected to have children and were coddled like porcelain dolls."

"Do you have children, Eleazar?" Bella asked.

"We did, but our son was lost in the battle where I lost my powers. He tried to pull me away from my post in protecting your father's body and he …" Eleazar stopped, tears welling in his eyes. "Anyway, it's not in the cards for us anymore. I adore my mate, as a woman and as my human wife, but she refuses to allow us to have another child." He wiped his cheeks and bowed. "Excuse me. I'll go tend to your meals."

"That's so sad," Rose whispered. "I feel badly for both of them."

"So do I," Bella frowned. "I can understand where she's coming from, but to deny … I don't know … something's not adding up."

"Maybe so," I said. I rolled my head and felt all the bones in neck crack. "Ugh, ow. I need to soak in the tub for like forty days. I used muscles I never knew I had."

"Come on, _m'aarenne,_ let's get you upstairs. You've got homework to do," Bella said. "We'll continue training tomorrow?"

"Bright and early," Emmett said, scooping Rose onto his back and walking in the opposite direction. Rose squealed excitedly.

Bella's hand twined into mine, gently tugging on me. I turned, looking at her and cupping her beautiful face. Leaning down, I brushed my lips with hers and she sighed, melting against me. I held her tenderly, pulling back and smiling crookedly. "I love that."

"Love what?" she asked as we walked up to our suite.

"How you sigh and just melt against me," I said, my face flaming. "It's like you trust me and give into me. Completely."

She stopped and moved so she was standing on the stairs in front of me, making her even with my eyes. "I do trust you. I know that you'd never hurt me. I can see in your eyes that you would do anything for me. For _us_. It's a feeling up here," she said, pointing to her head and taking my hand, placing it between her breasts, "and in here. With what happened, I'd probably be called a fool for trusting you so easily, but I do. I feel _safe_ with you. I feel happy and secure and loved." Her eyes glimmered and tears trickled down her cheeks. "I never want that to stop, Edward."

" _Sih'rena_ ," I whispered. "I love you and would do anything for you." I leaned forward, kissing her again and she sighed, her fingers twining into my ponytail. I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her closely. As our kiss became more heated and I knew that it was too much too fast. Bella broke away, her hands moving to my chest. "You'll be the death of me, Bella."

"We're immortal," she giggled, winking at me. "Come on. Let's both shower and read about _our_ history."

"Together?" I asked, waggling my brows.

"Not yet," she said, playing with my hair and dragging me to our suite. "But, in time."

xx TMW xx

After separate showers and a shared meal, Bella and I cracked that heavy book and read about how the various creatures came into being. Fae were the first amongst the magical beings, ruling and controlling all the magic. It would appear that my family was there from the beginning. We controlled nature and were in-tune with the earth. I never noticed it until I'd read it, but the weather was closely tied to the mood of the most powerful fae in the area.

If I was pissed off, it was raining and miserable. If I was happy, the sun was shining. It explained why we'd had very rainy and horrible weather for the past few years. My mental breakdown had a huge impact on the weather.

 _Sorry, folks._

Bella also impacted the weather, too. The heat wave we'd had last summer was a reaction to Jacob's brutal attack of her, nearly ripping her apart. It was when her power manifested itself. Our abnormally cold spring was when mine began to break through the magical binding my father had placed on me.

Shapeshifters came next. Fae could shapeshift, but it took a great deal of power. A fae warrior who could change forms easily mated with another fae who had the same power. Within two generations, shapeshifters became powerful, but rare. It was a recessive gene amongst the fae people and shifters were revered. Unfortunately, due to the powers of shifting, their magic was strictly for shapeshifting. Also, if they were injured while in animal form, they would die. My father had the recessive gene and could shapeshift into any animal.

His preferred form, according to the book, was a lion, followed by a falcon.

 _I think I want to see if I have those powers, too._

Now, this was different than appearing human. That used a separate magic. It was automatic, like breathing or our hearts beating. However, if we wanted to change into an animal, it required a lot of power and could only be used for short periods of time, if you did not have the recessive gene.

Elves came last. They were known for their archery skills and abilities to communicate with the animals. They also had magic, but not to the extent of the fae. It was fae magic and mating with humans that created elves. On top of elves, shapeshifters and fae, there were mages and witches. They were human. Marcus was considered a mage. His wife, Dianna, was a witch and was distantly related to Jasper's family.

 _Small fucking world._

"Edward, you're dozing off," Bella said. We were both in our human form and the words were swirling on the paper in the ancient text. "Come to bed, _m'aarenne._ "

"I'm supposed to make some sort of statement to the magical creatures on a livestream on the intranet tomorrow," I deadpanned. "I don't know anything."

"You've been reading for hours," she said. "You must know something."

"I know that I'm not destined to this," I retorted, scrubbing my face. "I … I don't know what to do. I don't."

She closed the book, putting it on the desk, almost toppling over under its weight. She swiped the yellowed envelope from my father, my name etched on the outside in elegant filigree. "I don't think that book has the answers you need. This does," she whispered. Kissing me, she got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To give you some time," she replied. "I love you, Edward. And you are destined for this." Bella gave me a tender smile before ducking out of our room.

I turned the envelope in my hand, sliding my finger underneath the wax seal. I tugged out the letter, staring at the handwriting of my father.

 _My Beloved Edward …_

 **A/N: We'll hear from Edward's biological father next chapter and how he responds to it, as well. We're also going to hear from Bella, too, in the following chapter, along with training and possible citrusy action?**

 **Leave me some loving! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: Sundays with teasers on Thursday. **

**We'll hear from Edward's biological father next chapter and how he responds to it, as well. We're also going to hear from Bella, too, in the following chapter, along with training and possible citrusy action?**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 _My Beloved Edward,_

 _If you're reading this, then you must have come into your powers. Carmen and Eleazar were my most trusted advisors and protectors, not to mention my closest friends. They are the two people whom I trust most in the world, besides your mother._

 _I'll tell you about her later …_

 _I wanted to tell you about me and our legacy first. Our family has been royalty in the magical world since its inception. Magic transcends languages and time. If anything, magic grows stronger the longer it lays dormant._

 _Right now?_

 _Magic is bubbling and threatening to burst from the depths of your body and the bodies of all magical creatures. Our job as fae is to_ control _that power. You must control_ your _power and the rest of the power follows suit. That takes concentration and focus. Carmen will help you. She's been around a long time and will help guide you with your focus. She helped me with mine._

 _I can imagine that you're feeling overwhelmed. I wished like hell that I was there to help you, guide you. You were the singular most important thing in my life. I loved you so much. When I held you in my arms, you were so beautiful. Tiny, pink, squirmy and brimming with powers. You will be stronger than me, Edward. Your human mother had latent magic, carried over to you. I think that an ancestor of hers was an elf or a shapeshifter, but you were and are the most powerful being on this planet._

 _Followed by your mate, Isabella. She's almost as powerful as you, but her bloodline is slightly diluted with human DNA. Her father was 100% human. Together, you and Isabella, you can end the darkness in this world. It's been swirling and wreaking havoc on Earth for far too long. The darkness needs to disappear and you will have a huge hand in that, along with the army of creatures at your disposal._

 _I know that you probably think that you're not ready for this, but you are. You're brilliant, smarter than any human – a genius among the fae – Carmen had to bury your IQ tests when you were in school. It was off the charts. You're strong and I'm not talking about physical strength, though when you become a fully grown fae male, you will be practically unstoppable. And you have the best team behind you._

 _Your responsibilities are to rule the magical creatures in North America. When your magic was unbound, their powers were released. Most of them will be able to control their powers, but if there is magic performed out in the open, you must stop it. That means that Aro and his minions will try to capture them, lure them to the dark side, toward evil. And dark magic is intoxicating, tempting and so very powerful, but it brings out the worst in people. It's even worse when creatures, born with good magic, become corrupt. Death is the only thing to end their suffering._

 _You also need to maintain the human façade. I'm certain you've read about our powers and you cannot go out as a fae. The human camouflage is different than shapeshifting. It's a part of our powers and as simple as breathing._

 _Now, your powers are formidable. You can use your magic to freeze, cause people to freeze solid. You can also control the weather, drawing on its power to enhance your magic. The mainstay of your magic is cold, wet, wind and lightning. With time, you can be able to freeze time and it's the entire planet that's frozen. You're the only one who can move and those you deem worthy. However, powerful dark magical creatures can break that freeze. It draws a great deal of power and you will be weakened once you use that. Finally, you have the recessive gene that can allow you to shapeshift._

 _You can shapeshift into any natural being and with your powers, you will not die if you are gravely injured while in animal form. Other shapeshifters die when injured in their animal form – their static animal form. They cannot choose what animal they shift into. You will take time to regenerate, but you'll not die. This is where you are stronger than me. That's my weakness. If I'm injured while in animal form, I will die. If you're reading this, I'm probably already dead and I'm not able to share this with you, face-to-face._

 _Edward, you have the tools to be a great leader. I just wish I could be there to see you come into your own. I loved you so much, even though I wasn't in your life. I was with you as much as I could be, as a teacher, a friend, and protector. And you mother … she was so beautiful. You look almost exactly like her, with bright green eyes and a shock of bronze-colored hair. She was my one true love, my_ sih'rena _. I couldn't stay in her world but, knowing that she had you, it made losing her easier. Like you, I was a part of her world as long as I could be, in some way._

 _I probably confused you more than helped you, but I love you and I'm so proud of you, Edward. I'm proud of the boy you are and the powerful man you will become. You have my complete faith that you will lead our people into a new era of peace. You have the love of your own_ sih'rena _. You have the support of Carmen, Eleazar and your own trusted advisors. Trust in your decisions. Trust in you. Trust in your powers. Trust in your strength. Trust your_ sih'rena _._

 _I love you, my son._

She'in ammatke sih'reno purieenn et carintee.

 _All my love,_

 _Father_

 **A/N: Here's the letter from Edward's father. He explained things, but also talked in circles. Granted, this was written almost thirty years ago. He doesn't know everything, but he tried to explain as much as he could. He did know that Bella and Edward were a mated pair. However, he didn't know about Jacob and how she was tricked into marrying him.**

 **We'll pick up with Edward and his livestream, revealing his position to the magical creatures of North America. And to let you know, the other creatures know they have magic but were unable access it. Now that Edward's powers have been released, so have the other creatures.**

 **Oh, and the fae saying … you'll see more of that. I'm not going to translate it, yet.**

 **Leave me some loving! ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: Sundays with teasers on Thursday. **

**We'll pick up with Edward and his livestream, revealing his position to the magical creatures of North America. And to let you know, the other creatures know they have magic but were unable access it. Now that Edward's powers have been released, so have the other creatures.**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **EPOV**

I stared at the letter from my father. My eyes were welling with tears. I felt his love and his pride, but his absence was made so abundantly clear with the yellowed letter I held in my hands. I was angry with him for _not_ being here. He should be leading our people. _Not. Me._

But, exhaustion was making me overly emotional. As I put the letter into the thick volume of the history of the fae, Bella padded back into the bedroom. Her hair was braided and her eyes were at half-mast. She crawled into the large, much too-large for humans, bed. She pushed me back onto the pillows. "Sleep, _m'aarenne_ ," she said, snuggling close to me. "I love you."

"Love doesn't even come close," I said, my voice raspy. I felt her smile against my neck. I sighed, closing my eyes and holding her to my chest. Within seconds, I was asleep and dreaming of a world where the darkness did not exist and we got our happily ever after.

The next morning, I woke up and felt completely rested, despite the early hour. Bella was already gone, but I could hear her in the bathroom. I looked at the clock, seeing it was a little after nine. I went to bed just before three. I should be exhausted and _sore_. But, I wasn't. I got up and picked up the book of our history, but shook my head. I went to my laptop, opening a new document. I began typing and drafting a speech for this livestream. On the intranet.

 _I can't believe we have an intranet. How in the hell does that even work?_

Bella came out, freshly washed and smelling divine. She arms draping around my shoulders and was reading, humming with approval. "That's really good, Edward." She kissed my temple. "I can feel the power behind it and when you say the words …"

"I'm afraid I'll come off as being a pompous asshole," I snorted.

"Stop it," she said, moving the computer back and sitting on the desk. I pulled her into my lap and she giggled. "Not close enough?"

"Never close enough," I snickered, kissing her nose. "I'm hopeful that my power as an orator, an attorney, will get me through this livestream. It'll be weird, addressing people I've never met before. People who believe me to be their ruler. That shit is fucking beyond my scope of comprehension, Bella."

"Edward, you're brilliant, powerful, funny and loyal. Just be you," she murmured.

"I'm afraid that being me won't be enough," I said, my insecurities coming out. "It wasn't enough for my adoptive parents. For my old firm … I was a failure in their eyes."

"I love you for you. Not because of this weird mating bond thing we have or for the fact that you got me out of my fucked-up marriage," she snorted derisively. "You carry this aura of calm, but potent power. Even as a human, everyone pays attention _to you_. And it's not because you're hot."

I shivered, making it snow around us. "Quite the opposite, _sih'rena_ ," I chuckled. She rolled her eyes. "I'm ice cold."

"You're a dork," she laughed, using her power to make the mini-flurry dissipate. "But, your skin may be ice cold, but your heart is so good and so warm. You've brought me back to life."

"As you've done the same to me, Bella," I said, kissing her. There was a quiet knock on the door. We broke apart, grumbling. I picked up Bella, dumping her on the bed. She laughed, throwing a pillow at me as I laughed, opening the door. Outside, Carmen stood, wringing her hands and looking disheveled. "Carmen … is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to check on you and your statement," she said, shifting nervously.

"I'm nearly done. Calling on my human occupation of attorney get me through this," I snorted.

Carmen nodded and turned, but she whipped around, grasping my arms. "I wanted to apologize, Master Edward," she blurted out. "It's not my place. I'm your advisor, not your boss. Not in these matters. At the office, I will still act as your superior, but …" She fell to her knees, pressing her forehead to my hands and whimpered. "Please forgive me, sir."

"Carmen," I said, crouching down and helping her to her feet. "There's nothing to forgive. I'm learning here. We're going to have disagreements. I trust you. You know more about our history than I do. I feel wholly inadequate to take this on, but being as it's my birthright to do so, I am going to rely on you." She nodded, wiping her cheeks. I hugged her and she returned my embrace.

She calmed down and took out her cell phone, checking the time. "You have a morning session with Emmett and another fae warrior, who has arrived from nearby Portland, Garrett and his mate, Kate. Kate is going to work with the women. She's a trained martial artist and will teach them hand-to-hand combat. Garrett is also a cop, a member of the SWAT team in Portland. He'll be training you to use guns and rifles. Emmett will work with you with the scimitars. The livestream is scheduled for three. You will have to wear the clothing of a royal fae warrior," Carmen said. I arched a brow. She smirked, breezing past me and opening the closet doors. There were two sets of clothing in there. Obviously, my human clothes and then larger, rich and regal fae clothing. Deep midnight blues, plush burgundies and emerald green fabrics shone under the halogen lights of the closet. "Your mate will help dress you. Bella, your gown is being tailored as we speak."

"Gown?" Bella squeaked.

"You are Edward's mate. You need to be by his side. Now, Edward, here is what you need to wear," Carmen said, cocking her head to the side. She tugged out a green tunic, a pair of black leggings and what I'd consider to be a poufy shirt. I wrinkled my nose at all the ruffles. "It's … expected."

"It's a poufy shirt," I grumbled. "Why can't I wear the fae version of a business suit? Black, simple, understated, powerful. And Bella can wear an elegant cocktail dress. We're not in the eighteenth century, Carm."

"You're right," she said. "I'll get the tailors working on that suit. And what color dress would you like, Mistress Bella?"

"Green," Bella responded. "To go with Edward's eyes."

I blushed, kissing her cheek. "Can you have a green tie, matching the dress Bella requested?"

"Understood," Carmen said, nodding. "Breakfast will be served in kitchen in a few minutes. I'll meet you both down there." She bowed and shut the door behind her.

I went to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and changing, in more ways than two. My body grew and I put on some workout gear. I tried to tie my hair back, but I was all thumbs. _How do women do this all the time?_ "Bella?!"

She poked her head in, also appearing in her fae form. "Need help?" she asked, a smirk growing over her gorgeous features.

"I don't know how you do it," I said, handing her the brush and elastic. "Why can't my hair be short as a fae?" She giggled, pushing me onto the bathtub. She ran her fingers through my hair, pulling it into a ponytail. With a few flicks of her wrist, my hair was pulled back. "Thank you, _sih'rena_ ," I said.

"You'll get the hang of it," she giggled. I got up, kissing her sweetly and we went downstairs. We ate a hearty meal and went back outside. We were introduced to Garrett and his mate, Kate. Kate looked a lot like Rose. So much so, they could pass for sisters. They both were blonde, graceful and powerful. Garrett was big, like Emmett, but scruffier, with piercing hazel eyes and dark brown hair that grazed his collarbones.

After introductions, Kate took Rose and Bella into the gym and Garrett worked with me and Emmett. Emmett and I partnered seamlessly, with Garrett acting as the aggressor. Emmett and I parried, blocked and flipped out of Garrett's attacks. I even called on my powers, strengthening my father's scimitars with ice and electricity. I caused some significant frost bite on Garrett a few times, earning several painful hits from his staff.

"This is the second day you've trained?" Garrett asked, sipping some water. I was icing a bruise on my arm from a harsh blow, using my powers. I nodded, wrinkling my nose. "You've got some really excellent raw talent, Master Edward. You're flexible, agile and fucking _fast._ You moved like the guys from _The Matrix._ "

I arched a brow, shocked at his last statement, but I couldn't have him address me so formerly. "Please, just call me Edward," I said. "It's weird … I don't feel like royalty."

"Face the facts, Edward," Garrett said, chuckling quietly, "you _are_ royalty. You have a hundred thousand creatures, all living in North America, willing to die and fight for you."

"Excuse me?" I asked, spitting out some water that I had been sipping.

"Dude," Emmett barked, wiping off his shirt. "Say it, don't spray it."

"Sorry," I mumbled, blushing.

"You think you're going to fight Aro and his evil minions all by yourself?" Garrett chuckled. "Almost all of us knew we had magic, but couldn't access it. Imagine a week ago, I felt my power spring to life and I knew … _I knew_ … that our leader was in the game. You're strong and I'm not talking about the muscles. Though, those are pretty damned impressive, but it's the mental game that you will win. We've got your back."

"What's your power?" I asked.

He grinned, taking a breath and blowing out, causing the trees to bend and bow. He stopped blowing and the wind stopped. "I'm a walking-talking hurricane. I can also shapeshift, for a few moments at a time and only small birds."

"And Kate?" Emmett asked.

"A lightning rod, or an electric eel," Garrett said. "When she's on _low_ , it's an amazing feeling when we fuck."

"Low?" Emmett and I questioned.

"Her lowest setting … it feels like my whole body is _alive_ and she's so in control," Garrett purred, his eyes glazing over.

"Honey, stop sharing torrid tidbits about our sex life," Kate cackled. "I know you like what we do, but babe … not everyone wants to hear about it." Garrett just grinned widely, waggling his brows. "You're cut off, Garrett. No more sex for you."

"You're like the Soup Nazi," Emmett snickered.

"No, the Sex Nazi," Bella chortled, moving and sitting next to me. She saw the bruise on my arm and pressed her hand to it, healing it. "Better?"

"Thanks, _sih'rena_ ," I said, kissing her lips. "How did the training go?"

"Fucking amazing," Rose sang. "Oh, my word! I loved it."

"It's going to be a challenge. I'm still healing," Bella murmured. "I was hurting when I moved my body in certain ways. Physically, my bruises have healed, but there are some internal issues, I think."

Rose got up and ran her hands over Bella's body. There was a warm glow emanating from her palms. Rose grimaced as she focused her energies to Bella's flat stomach and ribcage. Bella gasped as her pain dissipated, leaning heavily against me. Rose fell onto her ass, gasping for air. Emmett captured her, holding her tenderly. "That was more than just _some_ , Bella," she muttered. "You had cracked ribs and some residual damage to your uterus from your miscarriage." Rose was helped to her feet and she grimaced. "I can barely stand … how were you able …?"

"I've had worse," Bella shrugged. "You've seen it."

"I know, but I couldn't imagine the pain," Rose muttered. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

I held her closely, vowing to never let Jacob or any of the dark creatures get their paws on her. She'd been through enough. She deserved protection, love, reverence. Bella leaned into me, giving me a tiny smile. I kissed her forehead and sighed contentedly.

Alice and Jasper walked over, appearing after their own training session, with Eleazar following them. They were practically glowing and excited. Alice skipped over to me, gliding through the air and kissing my cheek. "This whole elf thing is fucking awesome," she sang. "I can wield a mean bow and arrow and Eleazar is showing me how to handle a dagger, along with a short sword."

"I'll be using scimitars, like you," Jasper said, unsheathing his weaponry and twisting it expertly.

"Nice," I smiled. "Have you met Kate and Garrett?"

"Nope," Alice chirped. She held out her hand to Kate. "I'm Alice Cullen. Edward's my brother, adoptive brother. This is Jasper Whitlock, my boyfriend and former bodyguard."

"Kate Denali and my mate, Garrett Wise," Kate smiled, blinking over to Jasper. "Whitlock … my grandmother's maiden name was Whitlock."

"We're cousins or something. At least, that's what Carmen said," Jasper shrugged. "Nice to meet you, cuz." She beamed and they fist bumped.

"Master Edward, it's time for you to get ready for your livestream," Carmen murmured. "Your suit and Bella's dress are in your room."

"Can you arrange for sleeping quarters for Kate and Garrett?" I asked, getting up and threading my fingers with Bella's. Carmen nodded and we went upstairs. My suit was impeccable, looking like one of my former power suits I wore when I practiced corporate law. However, the hair didn't match. I hated the long, flowing locks. I felt like a damned hippie. Emmett's hair was shorn. Garrett's was shoulder length, but shaved underneath and tied into a neat ponytail.

As Bella was showering, there was a knock on the door. I opened it, seeing Eleazar. "What can I do for you, Eleazar?" I asked.

"It's what I can do for you, sir," Eleazar nodded. "You're unaccustomed to the long hair, correct?"

"Uh, yeah. Can't I cut it?" I asked. "This isn't me."

"As a royal, your hair represents your station," Eleazar explained, moving me so I was seated on the floor. He looked so small compared to me, but he picked up a brush, moving it deftly through the thick bronze shock of hair. "You cannot cut it, as much as you would like to." He worked his fingers through it, braiding and twisting it away from my face. He twisted a leather strap at the nape of my neck before braiding it down my back and attaching another leather piece at the end. "It's all in how you style it."

I got up and was impressed with Eleazar's handiwork. It was clean, crisp and fitting for what I was wearing. It made my jaw more pronounced, accentuating my facial tattoos. "Thank you, Eleazar. I couldn't have done this without you."

"It was my pleasure, Master Edward," Eleazar smiled, bowing and leaving me to get ready.

I tugged on the suit and tied the tie, looking pleased in my appearance. Bella came out of the bathroom. Her dress was the same shade as my tie. She had on simple makeup and her hair was curled, looking like a cascade of chocolate flowing over her shoulders. "You look radiant, Bella," I whispered. She looked at me, her eyes glowing and a sexy smile spreading over her face. "You do."

"You look fucking powerful and so very sexy," Bella purred, sashaying toward me. "Is this how you look in the courtroom?"

"About six feet shorter and minus the flowing mane," I quipped.

"Damn," she chuckled, licking her lips and eyeing me hungrily. "I want to peel this suit off with my teeth."

My body reacted to her proclamation and I felt my pants grow tight. "Bella, stop," I whimpered. "I'm about to talk to a bunch of strangers on the internet. I don't want to have a raging boner on camera."

"Ooops," she sang, finding a pair of shoes and sliding them on her feet.

I took a breath and calmed myself before putting on some cologne. Threading our fingers together, we went down to the room where I freed our magic. It had been rearranged with a pair of ornate, but elegant thrones at the head of the room. There was a camera in front of it, along with a microphone. Carmen was dressed professionally, as was everyone else in the room. Apparently, the royal tailors scrambled to make fae-sized suits and dresses. Carmen walked over to me, holding a burgundy sash. "I bent on the tunic, but this is the royal color and the royal crest, Edward. You have to wear this."

"This is okay," I said, taking it from her and putting it over my shoulders. "I just have issues with ruffles. I'm not a ruffly guy." Carmen rolled her eyes, placing the glittering crest just above my hip. She clucked approvingly and turned to Bella. She placed a white and burgundy sash over her head. It wasn't the same as mine, but similar. I arched a brow. "What's the difference?"

"You haven't mated yet. In order for Bella to be considered royalty, you need to bond," Carmen explained.

"Have sex?" Bella asked.

"Along with the mating ceremony, too," she said carefully. "Though, that comes before the sex. For now, you're his intended. A fiancée, in the human world."

"Will Aro and the dark creatures, will they have access to this livestream?" I asked. "Will they know about Bella?"

"No. It's encrypted and only your subjects will have the key to decode it," Carmen explained. "Come, it's almost time …"

"Crap," I whimpered. Bella took my hand and guided me to the dais.

"You can do this, Edward," she whispered. "I love you and I'm so proud of you." Leaning closer to me, her lips caressed my ear. "And when we're done, I plan on removing this suit with my teeth."

"Fuck me," I moaned.

"If you play your cards right," she giggled. "Show time!"

 **A/N: The speech will happen next chapter along with some citrusy action. Will they _mate_? Or will they explore each other's bodies? And I do plan on having another Bella chapter … perhaps the next one! Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: Sundays with teasers on Thursday. **

**The speech will happen next chapter along with some citrusy action. Will they _mate_? Or will they explore each other's bodies? And I do plan on having another Bella chapter … perhaps this one!**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **BPOV**

"Are you ready, Edward?" Carmen asked. She steadied the camera and looked at the computer screen.

"Not really," he replied grumpily.

"Well, too bad," she snickered. "It's almost three and we've got almost all of the creatures logged in."

"Fuck," he sighed, scrubbing his face and smoothing out his speech. "Okay, let's get this done." He rolled his head and straightened his shoulders. He arched a brow, tightening his jaw and his emerald eyes glittered under the lights of the camera. With a harsh nod, Carmen pressed the button. "Good afternoon. My name, my _human_ name, is Edward Cullen. Recently, something was awoken in my body and I felt power swelling through my veins. I thought that I was going crazy. Hell, I was admitted into a psychiatric facility, placed on medications and shunned by my human family. What I believed to be insanity was something _more_ …" He waved his hand, allowing snowball to grow and he sent it skyward. The glistening snow began falling in the room and the temperature quickly dropped. "My ancestry is royal … My father, a fae warrior, was your last leader and unfortunately lost his life in a battle protecting the world from evil. Before he died, he bound all magic, including mine."

With a flourish, he pulled the snow back in and gripped the podium. "Since my diagnosis, thanks to the doctors at Heritage Farms Psychiatric Facility, my powers have only grown until they started to move past the magical bindings placed upon our kind. I thought I had a circulation disorder … instead, I'm the male version of Elsa from _Frozen._ So, don't piss me off. I'll send the world into the next Ice Age."

I giggled and I could see comments rolling in from the livestream. People were happy with his candor and dry humor. Some were concerned about his use of laughter, but were willing to hear him out.

"Now, I knew nothing of this world until a week ago. I was, well, _am_ an attorney. I was never a fighter and I certainly never believed in magic. And yet, I'm standing before you, almost ten feet tall, able to create a blizzard to end all blizzards and shapeshift into any animal I desire. Based off my lineage, I'm to lead you all against the dark creatures of this world and end the long-standing battle between good and evil, light and dark, heaven and hell …" He paused, looking down and drawing a breath. He blinked up, staring back into the camera. "I'm learning. As quickly as I can, but I'm learning. From my training this morning, I'm a quick study. Now, what does this mean for all of you?

"It means that you all need to prepare to go to war with Aro and his minions of dark creatures. We cannot allow this darkness to spread like a cancer all over the world. I'm preparing to meet with leaders of other magical creatures to discuss our options. On this website, there is information about how to practice and hone your powers. Focus your attention on building up your stamina, your strength. _Everyone_ will need to stand and fight. Men, women, elves, fae, shapeshifters, mages and witches. Like us, these dark creatures are spread all over the world, but they are all linked to Aro, as his ancestor was the one who used dark magic to create this evil.

"I'm giving anyone with powers authority to end any dark creature seen practicing magic out in the open. Our secret must remain that way … a secret. That's paramount. According to my research, these dark creatures have the same strengths, and the same vulnerabilities as us, with the exception of vampires. They are light sensitive and will burst into flames in the sunlight, causing them to turn into ash." He smirked. "Perhaps, with the help of my mate, we can have plenty of sunny days." He blinked over to me, holding out his hand.

I smoothed my green sheath and walked over to him, he gripped my hand, kissing my knuckles and holding me close. "This is my mate, my _sih'rena_ , Isabella Swan. She is the woman who grounds me and whom I love more than my own life," he said, his arms sliding around my waist. He stared at me, his emerald eyes darkening and his tattoos glowing subtly. "Together, we can defeat Aro and vanquish the darkness from our world, allowing magic to prosper once again." He kissed me and I melted against him, lost in the sweetness of his lips and the power of his address. He pulled back, cupping my cheek and tracing his fingers down my neck. I felt that soft, gentle touch all over me. He looked back at the camera. "For now, begin training, get used to your powers. For those of you who live on the west coast, contact me if you want further training here in Seattle. Thank you for taking the time hear me out and I pray that we will put an end to this once and for all."

Carmen ended the recording and turned the computer. Edward blew out a breath, his lips finding my neck and his arms banding around me tightly. "You did very, very well, Edward," Carmen praised. "A lot of positive commentary and your email box is filling quickly with vows of solidarity."

"Talking in front of a camera is one thing, but rallying the troops and trying to end this conflict is another," Edward said, his arms still around me. "Where do we go from here?"

"For now, we take the night off and tomorrow, we prepare to return to work," Carmen explained. "We have to keep up with the human façade."

"What about me? Up until a week ago, I was married to a sadistic asshole, who worked for the police department," I deadpanned. "I wasn't allowed a job. And now that I'm divorced, Jake is … he's going to be off the rails pissed." I felt sick to my stomach, afraid that he'd be able to find me.

"Bella, I can tell you that there is a permanent restraining order," Edward said, his hands taking my face.

"A piece of paper won't stop him from …" I trailed off. I was being irrational. I was powerful and could use my powers to set him on fire, but he'd fucked with my mind. "He can still hurt me."

Edward pulled me to his chest. I felt his cool body mold against mine and his steady thrum of his heartbeat pounding against my ear. "He won't. I'll kill him before he could touch you again. I promise you that," he said, his voice quiet, but menacing.

"Bella, may I?" Emmett asked. I moved away and looked at the man who was in charge of the protection for my mate. He was strong, intimidating and determined. "Jacob is in trouble. I know that he's been put on a desk, pending your claims of spousal abuse. He may even be suspended, but I don't know since he works in a different precinct than me. However, from what Eleazar and Carmen told me, this place is magically camouflaged."

"I can't just stay here. I have to maintain the human façade, too," I muttered. "Right?" I looked at Carmen.

"I think that you need to remain here and learn the ways of the fae. You didn't have a human occupation and would not be missed at a job," Carmen murmured. "I also think you would benefit from further magical training. Your powers are more volatile than Edward's." She looked at me, arching a brow. "But, you can't remain here all of the time. I think it would be beneficial for you to be out and about. However, after we find out what the hell is going on with your ex-husband."

"Bella, you could come and work with me at the garage," Rose suggested. "I need someone to handle the office. I know you've taken some business classes."

"Nothing too taxing. Just some simple finance courses and such, at a junior college," I blushed, feeling useless. When my father passed away, and I married Jake, my education ceased. I wanted to major in English Literature, but money was tight. And Jake said that my job was to be a mother to our children. No degree was fucking required for spreading my legs.

"What about going to school?" Edward suggested. "Or continuing your education, _sih'rena?_ "

"Perhaps after all of this is done," I said, smiling at Edward and loving him even more for suggesting continuing my education. "But, I like the idea of working with Rose."

"Awesome!" Rose sang. "You can start next week!" She hugged me, darting off with Emmett. We heard clothes rip and a door slam. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what _they_ were doing.

"Why don't you go up to your room?" Carmen suggested. "I'll have your meal delivered in a few hours. Use this time to … let's just say this is the calm before the storm." She bowed, picking up her laptop and camera, leaving us in the room.

"That was cryptic," Edward said, his tone dry and his lips pressed into a grim line.

"Well, my guess is that you're going to get people, creatures, who want to answer your call to train here in Seattle," I said. He nodded, loosening his tie. "Hey, now. I wanted to remove your suit with my teeth. That hasn't changed, _m'aarenne_ ," I purred. He growled lowly and his fangs fell from his incisors. I could feel mine as well. I took his hand, dragging him away from the throne room. I wasn't moving fast enough. He picked me up, carrying me and almost flying up the stairs to our rooms. Closing our door and flicking it locked with his hands, he caged me with his arms. I was on fire for him. Seeing him take control and speak to our people, it made me desire him even more than I ever imagined. I moved my hands from the door and unraveled the tie around his neck.

"You're serious about removing this suit with your teeth," he said, his eyes dancing seductively in the late afternoon sunlight.

"Well, I do like it," I said, unbuttoning the jacket and pushing it off his shoulders. It fell to the wood floors in a soft heap. "The shirt, definitely." I kissed him, sliding my tongue between his lips and he growled, deep and low. I moved my mouth from his, kissing down his jaw and nipping at the fabric around his neck. With a giggle, I tugged on the collar of shirt with my teeth and felt the fabric give way. He pressed his hips against me, pushing me against the door. I felt his arousal against my thigh as I tore the shirt away from his muscular torso and revealing his perfect form. His wings spread and he looked even more enticing. "I forgot about those."

"It's weird that I can retract them," he said, spreading them wide and the tips almost touching the width of the large room. "Hide them within my body." I moved and pushed him away, examining his gorgeous form. I ran my fingers down his spine and he shuddered. "Damn, your touch feels so good, _sih'rena_." He rolled his shoulders and his wings disappeared, folding within himself. He turned around and looked at me, his eyes starved. I bit my lip as he moved to me, taking my face in his hands. "I want you. So, fucking badly."

I whimpered, gripping his wrists and staring into his eyes. "I want to feel your mouth on me, you inside me …" I breathed. "I want to feel loved."

"I want to love you," he murmured, his eyes softening and his grip on my face loosening. He leaned down, kissing me so tenderly, I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. His hands moved from my face and lifted me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried us to the bed. His fingers deftly slid down the zipper of my dress and as we lay down, the green fabric fell away, revealing a matching green and black bra and panty set. "You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. Words cannot describe how perfect you are." I blushed, biting my lip as his eyes gazed at me hungrily. He looked up at me, staring into my eyes. "Do you want this? Do you want _us?_ "

"I want us, but I'm still …" I trailed off. "What if …"

"You're in charge, _sih'rena_ ," he murmured, his lips caressing mine. "You tell me what you want. I'm yours, irrevocably, undeniably and unconditionally. I will love you, no matter what. That will never, _ever_ change. I'm yours to command, love. Tell me what you want."

"You," I breathed, tugging him to me and kissing his lips.

 **A/N: Okay, so I'm ending it there. _Don't hate me!_ Next chapter will still be in Bella's POV and we'll get the citrusy goodness. Will they or won't they? Tell me? What do you think? Is she ready to make love to her mate? Or will we just have some fun exploring each other? **

**Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: Sundays with teasers on Thursday. **

**This chapter will still be in Bella's POV and we'll get the citrusy goodness. Will they or won't they? Tell me? What do you think? Is she ready to make love to her mate? Or will we just have some fun exploring each other?**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **BPOV**

 _"Do you want this? Do you want us?"_

 _"I want us, but I'm still …" I trailed off. "What if …"_

 _"You're in charge,_ sih'rena _," he murmured, his lips caressing mine. "You tell me what you want. I'm yours, irrevocably, undeniably and unconditionally. I will love you, no matter what. That will never, ever change. I'm yours to command, love. Tell me what you want."_

 _"You," I breathed, tugging him to me and kissing his lips._

He cradled me as we fell onto the bed. His cool skin covering mine, igniting my own flesh aflame with desire, need and want. My legs spread and I cradled his hips between mine. I could feel his hardness pressed against my thigh. I stiffened. " _Sih'rena_?" Edward asked, looking down at me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my voice choking off.

"You're not ready for that step, love," Edward murmured, his hand cupping my cheek and rolling us onto our sides so I couldn't feel him there. "We can stop."

"No. I don't want to stop," I pleaded. I was on fire and I needed him to douse the flames burning within me. "I just don't think that I'm ready to make love, Edward. I want you. I want you so badly, but …" I wish I could show him what I had to endure. I knew he'd never treat me like Jacob did, like I was a whore, but it didn't stop the feelings of shame coursing through me.

"Look at me, Bella," Edward said, his voice deep and powerful, even though it was quiet. "I know what _he_ did to you. I wish I could take all that ugliness away. You deserved so much better. He tricked you, hurt you … I know that you want this, _us_ , but I'm okay with what we have."

I scowled. "I'm not," I huffed. "I want to give myself to you. Completely, but when I close my eyes, I see him. I feel _him._ " I hated that our time together was marred with my insecurities, my fears. Edward traced his finger down my ear and along my neck. I looked at him and furrowed my brow. His gaze was still heated, sultry, smoldering, but his gesture was tender and comforting.

"Do you trust me?" Edward asked.

"With my life," I breathed.

"Close your eyes," he commanded.

"But … I just said …" I sputtered.

"I know what you said, but I want you to close your eyes," he said. "Or do you need help?" He got up and swiped his tie from the pile of clothes on the floor. I arched a brow, but my eyes fluttered shut. His cool hands touched my arms and slid down their length before threading our fingers together. I felt my arms being lifted and my palms were on either side of his face. "What do you feel?"

My fingers traced the planes of his face, feeling the cool skin that felt like marble under my fingertips. I kept my eyes closed, moving my hands to his ears and feeling their subtle point and moving down his neck, stopping to count his heart beats as they pulsed against my fingers. "Smooth, cool skin, pointed ears and steady heartbeat." He pulled me closer, my legs on either side of his hips. We were a knot, I knew that much. "I can smell your cologne. It's clean, masculine and you."

He moved my hands up to his hair and I reveled at its softness. Jake's hair was coarse and spiky to the touch. I pulled his braid over his shoulder and released his locks, allowing them to flow over his shoulders. I ran my fingers through the smooth hair. "Long hair, smooth, with a subtle wave," I whispered, my eyes still closed.

"Thanks to the braid," Edward chuckled, his hands firmly on my hips, just above my behind.

Sliding my hands from his hair, I moved them down his chest. His skin was just as smooth and chilled as his face. I traced his collarbones, feeling them beneath my fingertips. Gliding my hands down, I felt his nipples. They were hard and slightly warmer than his torso. I felt the ridges of his belly, smiling as I felt the muscles contract. He squirmed. "Ticklish?" I asked.

"Very much so, but I'm also turned on as fuck," he said, his forehead pressed to mine and he tightened his hands around my waist. "Your touch, so hot and so tender, _sih'rena_. Keep describing."

"More smooth, taut skin, with muscles twitching under my touch," I murmured. I slid my hands up his back. He rolled his shoulders and I felt and heard his wings pop back out. I ran my fingers along the thick bones where they connected to his shoulders. His wings moved and surrounded us. I felt him pull me closer with his wings. I was surrounded by his strength, his power and his cool body. It was drastically different then when I was with Jake. He took, never held me and was hairy, very, very hairy. There was not an inch of smooth, cool skin on my ex-husband. Everything about Edward was different, safe, protective, loving, _mine._

"Open your eyes, love," Edward said. Blinking my eyes, I saw his face close to mine. His eyes were almost glowing, but so fierce. "Do you see? Do you feel? Do you know?"

"Yes," I breathed, tracing his jawline and whimpering when he turned his face and kissing my palm. "I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize," he said, looking back at me. "You're in charge, _sih'rena_. You said that you wanted me. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to touch me, see me," I whispered, staring into his evergreen irises. "Love me."

"Always," he whispered back, kissing me sweetly and rolling his shoulders, retracting his wings. He rolled us so I was on his lap, my body astride his belly. His slid his tongue between my lips and his fingers easily unsnapped my bra. His hands glided the straps down my arms and tossed it behind me. His large hands cupped my breasts, massaging them tenderly and twisting my nipples. My hands found his hair and tugged on the soft strands, whimpering as his hands moved over my body. "I want to taste you, Bella. I want to feel your skin against my tongue."

"Yes," I pleaded, rocking against him. I felt my body clench at the prospect of Edward's mouth of me. He kissed my neck, moving his mouth down and kissing my neck. He growled lowly as his tongue dragged along my pulse point. His palms were still on my breasts, but they moved down my back, cupping my ass. His mouth moved down my neck and he wrapped his lips around my nipple. I arched my back, my head falling back. He suckled on my tit and I rocked against him. With another roll of his hips, I was on my back and Edward was hovering over me. "More, baby."

He grinned crookedly, but it was dark and sexy. He kissed me and his hands pushed my panties down. I shuddered when my overheated sex came in contact with his cool belly. He whimpered. "You're so wet, Bella. I can feel you against my stomach. And you're so fucking hot." He kissed me again, before moving down my body. His lips left a cool, wet trail down my sternum before he stopped just above my mound. "Can I taste you? I want to … _so fucking badly_. I need to taste you."

"Please, please," I begged. I'd never had someone touch me, taste me. Previous relationships were unfulfilling and from Edward's hungry, sexy gaze, he was willing to show me how much he desired me. He smiled before spreading my legs apart and leaning forward. He kissed my inner thighs. Looking back up at me, he kept his eyes on mine as he pushed forward and his tongue slid through my sex. "Oh, fuck!"

He sucked on my clit and growled lowly around me. I shuddered, feeling my body clench with anticipation. His tongue circled my clit, teasing me, tasting me. I was rolling my body with each swipe of his tongue. My hands were gripping the sheets as I pressed my body against his mouth. He smiled against me, nibbling on my sensitive nub. His hands were gentle, his mouth was insistent and his gaze on fire. What made things even more sensual was the temperature difference between the two of us. I felt like I was going to burst into flames while Edward's mouth on my heated core was cold, almost frozen. It was like his lips had been on an ice cube, making every sensation more intense.

When he slid a finger inside me, I gasped and pressed my hips up. He stayed with me and gently guided me back to the bed. His mouth stayed firmly on me. He pumped his fingers in and out of me, making me quiver with desire. They were long, hitting every inch of me and making infinitely wetter. He removed his fingers from me, leaving me strangely empty and his tongue took their place. His thumb rubbed my clit while his tongue slid inside me. I was writhing, whimpering mess. Every inch of my body, centered at my pussy, was at attention. My belly was clenched and I could feel my climax build, swelling from deep within me. "Edward," I panted. "Don't stop. Don't stop."

He hummed against me and increased his licking, tasting every inch of my core. His fingers joined in with his tongue and my orgasm began to crash down, making me pant and scream with each wave of pleasure that passed through me. His mouth stayed on me, tasting me as I finished my orgasm and came back to earth. Little jolts of pleasure shuddered through me and Edward crawled up me. He ran his hands over me. I looked at him, seeing flames along my body and he was extinguishing them. "Did I cause any damage?" I asked, looking at our bed.

"No. I think these flames are just an extension of your orgasm," he said, gathering me in his arms and cooling me considerably. "I felt your heat and I damn near exploded in my pants." He blushed, his eyes wild and tender. "Feeling you, hearing you and seeing you lose control was a beautiful, wonderful thing, Bella." He shifted and wrinkled his nose. "I need a few moments."

"Did you explode in your pants?" I asked, tracing his facial tattoos.

"Yeah," he said, giving me a bashful smile. "However, it was the best orgasm I've had. Ever. Being with you, feeling you come on my tongue …" His smile changed into something carnal and he waggled his brows.

"You like that?" I asked.

His smile fell and he arched a brow. "Bella, tasting, feeling and seeing a woman unravel gives a man so much pleasure. To know I did that to you … it's powerful. And liking it is a fucking understatement. If I could, I'd have my tongue buried between your legs for all eternity. You taste so sweet and felt so hot against my mouth." He shifted and groaned. "Now, I'm getting hard again. Damn it." He looked at me. "Have you never …?"

I shook my head. I'd been with two guys. One was a guy in high school and he was, well, as inexperienced as I was. We were fumbling idiots who never had a chance. When we did have sex, there was very little foreplay and it was all about him, never about me. The other guy was Jacob and we all know how that worked out.

"No one has ever gone down on you? Brought you to orgasm?" Edward asked, his voice low and his eyes narrowed. "I don't want to know, really, but they are assholes. It gives me more _pleasure_ to give you pleasure than to take it. Tonight … there are no words to describe it. Thank you for trusting me with your body and allowing me to touch you. If I'd known …"

"Edward," I said, cutting off his rambling. I kissed him, tasting my essence on his lips. It was musky and earthy, but not unpleasant. "I love you and thank you for loving me."

"Always, _sih'rena_ ," he whispered. He kissed me again before shifting. "I really need to address this issue in my pants. Don't move and for fuck's sake, don't put on any clothes."

"You've got quite the potty mouth," I teased as he hopped up and darted into the bathroom. I heard the water run and he came out, wearing a pair of shorts. I arched a brow at them. "I have to be naked, but you get to wear these, Mr. Dirty-Talker."

"Does my language offend you?" he asked, sitting down.

"Will I hear more of it?" I purred.

"If you like it," he replied.

"And are you going to take off those shorts?" I asked. "Naked as a jaybird."

"I didn't want to presume," he murmured. "I know that you stiffened when you felt my, um, cock was pressed against your thigh."

"I think it was more I was surprised. I am not afraid of you. I know you're different," I explained. "Please, take them off? I want to feel your cool skin against mine." He nodded, slipping them off. I watched, unabashedly, as he tossed them onto the ground and his ass flexed. It was the only part of his body that wasn't marked with tattoos. He turned, sliding under the covers and pulling me to his body. I snuggled against his smooth, muscular body and kissed his neck. "I love you, Edward."

"My _sih'rena_ ," he whispered, kissing my forehead. "I adore you." I closed my eyes, safe in his arms and allowed sleep to claim me.

 **A/N: We had some citrusy action … they haven't mated yet. Keep in mind, Bella was in an abusive, both physically and sexually, relationship. The fact that she's trusting him with _this_ much is a freaking miracle. Yes, there is a great deal of trust to do with the fact that they're mates, but she's still healing, mentally and emotionally from her now defunct marriage. **

**Up next will be some more time in bed and going back to work. Plus, we're going to go back to Edward. We're going to find out about his job, his apartment and where they're going from here on out. Thank you for reading! Love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: Sundays with teasers on Thursday. **

**We had some citrusy action … they haven't mated yet. Keep in mind, Bella was in an abusive, both physically and sexually, relationship. The fact that she's trusting him with _this_ much is a freaking miracle. Yes, there is a great deal of trust to do with the fact that they're mates, but she's still healing, mentally and emotionally from her now defunct marriage. **

**Up next will be some more time in bed and going back to work. Plus, we're going to go back to Edward. We're going to find out about his job, his apartment and where they're going from here on out. Thank you for reading! Love you all!**

 **It's been forever since I've worked on this story. I'm sorry about the delays (and for the epically long author's note). Real life has been kicking my hiney … to the end of the school year, computer glitch issues and purchasing anew machine, and the anniversary of my mother's death, along with finding out my ex got remarried to someone whom I thought was a friend. So, suffice it to say, writing has been … well, my muse decided to disappear.**

 **Enough of my ranting. On with it!**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **EPOV**

I held Bella's naked body next to mine. She was draped over me, warming me to my very core. I idly played with her curly, mahogany hair as I watched the sun creep up the sky and wake up the world.

It was back to reality. Today, I'd go back to my mediocre existence as a legal aid attorney. _I so wasn't ready … just saying._ Granted, I wouldn't be _just_ a legal aid attorney. I would be more, but Carmen was adamant on us maintaining our human façade for the public. Though, it freaked me the fuck out. How was I supposed to do my _job_ and lead all the magical creatures in North America?

I could barely keep my head above water when it came to my job, buried in paperwork and never-ending motions, court appearances and sashaying other attorneys.

"Edward, I can feel you thinking too much," Bella said softly, pressing a soft kiss to my jaw. _How could she know that I'm thinking too much?_ "Stop. You'll do fine." I didn't respond, just tightening my hold on her. I was so afraid that I would lose it again. That I would fail …

Bella noticed my perseverating. "Edward," she snapped, sitting up and looking at me. "Why are you second guessing everything?"

"The last time I had this much responsibility," I muttered. "I lost _everything_. I ended up in a mental institution, Bella. I can't stand to lose that. I can't lose you or fail in the eyes of my people." She got up and straddled my waist. She was still naked and her body was temptation in the flesh. _Fuck me sideways._ "Bella …"

"No, you will not fail," she said, her fingers playing with my loose, long hair. "Do you want to know why?"

"Yes, please tell me. Enlighten me because I haven't a clue," I sighed, pouting my lips. She kissed me and held me flush to her body. I growled lowly, my hands sliding around her waist and pressing her against me.

Breaking apart, she took my face into her hands. "Because I love you and I know and have faith that you will succeed," Bella murmured, her forehead pressed to mine. "Your strength comes from in here." She pressed her hand to my chest, right above my heart. "Your smarts come from your mind and your education. But, your drive is all _you_. Trust in yourself. Trust in your new-found family. Trust in _us_."

I crashed my mouth against hers and we got lost in each other until my alarm went off. I grumbled as I morphed back my human appearance. I trudged into the bathroom and took a shower. Bella joined me, after she'd changed as well, massaging my back and whispering encouraging words. "Do you know that I can see your tattoos, even while you're human?" she said as she ran a washcloth down my spine. "Humans wouldn't be able to see them, but they're there. When I first met you, I thought it was weird for you to have these faded tattoos on your face, arms and everywhere."

I turned around, looking at her and I saw what she meant. Her delicate tattoos were just below the surface. Human eyes wouldn't be able to pick up the subtle discoloration, but they were there. "I like that. A lot," I smiled, kissing her lips.

"It's a tangible reminder that you're stronger than anyone else in the room," she said, ruffling my short hair. "I don't like this. Grow it out."

"No. I hate the long hair," I snorted, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my waist. "I don't know how you handle it."

"I guess I understand. From going to this short-cropped style to hair down to your waist, it could be unnerving," Bella snickered. I rolled my eyes and quickly went through my morning routine. I dressed in one of my new suits that Eleazar had bought for me, using money from my own accounts. I apparently had more money than my parents, their parents and their parents combined. When I was shown the various financial statements, my eyes bugged out. I had _nothing_ on Bill Gates. My birth father planned for every contingency and my comfort was at the top of his list.

"Edward," Bella whispered, pressing a kiss to my shoulder. "I'm proud of you. I love you so much and I'm thankful that you saved me."

"I think it was you who saved me," I smiled, cupping her cheek. I could hear Carmen dancing outside our door, wanting to interrupt what we had started, but she was too polite. With a sigh, Carmen must have realized that I was good to go and she left. "I have to leave. I'm sorry, _sih'rena_. I wish I could spend all my days with you, but …"

"I know. I'm spending the day with Eleazar and learning about the history of magic. We need to know how we can use our powers to our advantage. Tomorrow, I'll be joining Rose at her job and begin training as a receptionist," Bella said, a wry grin spreading over her face.

I kissed her sweetly and left our suite. Bella got dressed, enjoying breakfast with me before I got into my car. Carmen had already left, opening the office. I looked at Bella as I backed out of the garage and drove to the legal aid office, my heart wanting to be with my mate.

Parking in the secured lot behind the offices, I slung my messenger bag over my body and I went inside. I smiled warmly at Marcus as he was leaving. "Hey, Edward," he said, giving me a reverent bow. I arched a brow at him. "Be grateful I didn't call you your lordship or something like that. You're kind of a big deal, man."

"But, I'm just a regular guy here," I said. "Treat me like you normally would, Marcus. Okay?"

"I'll try," he shrugged. "Oh, there are a few cases on your desk and your email box is overflowing."

"Which one?" I deadpanned.

"Both of them – the one for the office and the _other_ one, too," he snickered. "You want coffee? I'm going to Seattle's Best. I was up way too early, moving furniture."

I nodded and he left the office. I went to my cubicle and saw a new lawyer sitting there. "Um, hello? You're at my desk," I said.

"Are you Mr. Cullen?" the woman asked, shooting up and holding out her hand. I looked at her and I could sense magic. My nose tingled with it. I nodded, shaking her hand. "I'm Tanya and I'll be acting as your assistant."

"When did I get an assistant?" I asked.

"Talk to Carmen. She'll tell you. Oh, and your new desk is in there," she smirked. She pointed to the once full conference room, but it was now emptied and filled with dark wood furniture. _What the hell?_ "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen." She bowed, sitting back down and her fingers flying over the computer keyboard.

I walked, depositing my bag in my _office_ and I walked into Carmen's office. She was on the phone but waved me over. I sat down, confused as hell. Carmen waved her hand and a bagel with cream cheese appeared in front of me, with a cloud of iridescent vapor surrounding it. _Eat,_ she mouthed. I nibbled on the bagel, waiting for her to finish with her phone conversation. She hung up, fidgeting with her hands. "Do you like your new office?"

"I don't need an office or an assistant, Carm," I said. "I shouldn't get preferential treatment because of … well, you know."

"It's not preferential," she retorted, handing me a memorandum. It was a letter making me a senior attorney in the office, working underneath Carmen as her number two. It meant that I got my own office and an assistant. "Congratulations."

 _What the fuck?_

"Carmen," I growled. "This is … this isn't right. George has been here much longer than me. He deserves this promotion."

"It's in name only, Edward," she said, arching a brow. "Did you notice something about Tanya?"

"She's a creature," I replied. "I could feel her magic."

"She's a shape shifter," Carmen replied. "She turns into bear and she's fierce. On top of that, she's an excellent assistant with excellent references and a top-notch education. She was on the doorstep when I arrived, eager to help in any way possible. I ran a background check on her, pleased with the results and I hired her on the spot."

"Is she going to work as an assistant for my cases or for my job as leader of all things magical?" I asked. "Wouldn't that be a conflict of interest if she's doing the magical business? Hell, wouldn't it be a conflict of interest if _I_ do that."

"Cases. Which will make the latter much easier," she retorted. "Trust me, Edward. I don't want you overwhelmed."

"Too late, Carmen. I woke up overwhelmed and Bella had to talk me down," I said, scrubbing my face. She made a face, sympathizing with me. "I'm going to check the cases on my desk and address my overflowing email inboxes. Do I have any court appearances coming up?"

"No. Not today," Carmen nodded. I got up, buttoning my suit jacket and leaving her office. "Edward, you can do this."

"I hope so," I sighed. I ducked into my new office and took everything in. I set up my laptop, opening a new word document and began reading the first case on my desk. I worked diligently, only pausing when Marcus came back with my coffee. I slurped it down, relishing in the sweet divinity that was coffee. I made quick work of my cases before turning to the email inboxes.

Marcus wasn't kidding. _How am I supposed to read over three-thousand emails?_ I started with the oldest message, which was from the evening I gave my address, working my way through the emails, responding as best I could, even a simple thank you. My eyes were crossing by the time lunch rolled around. Tanya came in with a Santa Fe salad for me, along with some crusty bread and a bowl of tortilla soup. "Thank you, Tanya. I completely forgot it was lunch time."

"You were working pretty hard," Tanya said. "Oh, I drafted a few pre-trial motions for you for your cases. The ones from your desk?"

"I haven't even met with the clients. I'm meeting the first one tomorrow morning," I said, looking at my planner.

"I'd rather you be prepared, Mr. Cullen," she replied. "Take a look before you jump to conclusions."

"Okay, I will," I said, closing my computer lid. "Thank you, Tanya." She bowed and I sighed, frustrated in their insistence of being so subservient to me. _Old habits …_

When I finished lunch, I looked over Tanya's pre-trial motions and was impressed. I'd keep them on hand, but I had to make sure that I get a copy sent to me. After that, I turned back to my still-overflowing emails. One of the emails on my work account was from my landlord. He asked me to meet him at the office when I got the message. I called my landlord and made arrangements to meet with him after I was done for the day.

A few hours later, I packed up my laptop and verified appointments for tomorrow. Tanya walked with me out to my car. I could feel her magic underneath the surface and she was acting as my personal body guard. "I'm okay, Tanya," I said.

"You can't be too careful, Mr. Cullen," she said, arching a brow. She let her nails grow into her bear claws. "It's important that you're protected. Emmett is working and cannot be by your side. When I'm in my bear form, I can keep you safe."

"Is this per Carmen?" I asked.

"No, per me," Tanya said, retracting her claws and looking around the parking lot. "You are the only one who can lead us, ending this battle between good and evil." She gave me a warm smile, bowing as I got into my car. With a wave, I drove out of the lot and to my shithole apartment. I knew I had to end my lease and pick up any personal items. There wasn't a great deal of belongings that were in that apartment. Most of the furniture was second hand. My clothes were the only things I wanted. The rest could be trashed, donated or whatever.

Parking near the office, I slipped out of my car and into the office. However, something was amiss. My body was trembling at the power inside of the office. Even my hair was tingling. Something was not right and I was being led into a goddamned trap.

 _Fuck my life …_

 **A/N: Sorry … cliff hanger, but things always can't be sunshine and rainbows. Who do you think is waiting for Edward? Will he get out of it? Unscathed?**

 **Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: Sundays with teasers on Thursday. **

**Sorry … cliff hanger, but things always can't be sunshine and rainbows. Who do you think is waiting for Edward? Will he get out of it? Unscathed?**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **EPOV**

 _A few hours later, I packed up my laptop and verified appointments for tomorrow. Tanya walked with me out to my car. I could feel her magic underneath the surface and she was acting as my personal body guard. "I'm okay, Tanya," I said._

 _"You can't be too careful, Mr. Cullen," she said, arching a brow. She let her nails grow into her bear claws. "It's important that you're protected. Emmett is working and cannot be by your side. When I'm in my bear form, I can keep you safe."_

 _"Is this per Carmen?" I asked._

 _"No, per me," Tanya said, retracting her claws and looking around the parking lot. "You are the only one who can lead us, ending this battle between good and evil." She gave me a warm smile, bowing as I got into my car. With a wave, I drove out of the lot and to my shithole apartment. I knew I had to end my lease and pick up any personal items. There wasn't a great deal of belongings that were in that apartment. Most of the furniture was second hand. My clothes were the only things I wanted. The rest could be trashed, donated or whatever._

 _Parking near the office, I slipped out of my car and into the office. However, something was amiss. My body was trembling at the power inside of the office. Even my hair was tingling. Something was not right and I was being led into a goddamned trap._

Fuck my life …

My hands were in rigid claws. The power was overwhelming, making my spine tingle. I kept my face impassive, moving slowly. "Hello?" I called out. "Mr. Turner? I'm here to talk to you. It's about my lease?"

Mr. Turner walked out, his body movements stiff and uncoordinated. "Mr. Cullen," he said, his voice bland. "Thank you for coming."

"Yeah, well, I have another appointment. How much do I owe to break the lease and to pick up my stuff from my place?" I asked. The air around me was growing colder. My skin felt too tight. Mr. Turner stared at me, blankly. "Mr. Turner?"

"Sign here," he said, handing me a piece of paper. It was blank.

"Sign what? This is blank," I said, holding up the white paper. "Look, if you're going to waste my time …" Turner glared at me, leaping over the desk and pushing me onto the ground. I pushed him off my body and hopped up, allowing the power flow through me. Turner was on his hands and knees, snarling lowly. He morphed into a large wolf. His snarls grew angry and he sprang toward me. I shot up a wall of ice, but the wolf easily broke through it, latching onto my shoulder. I yelled out in pain, throwing him off me.

 _Stay human. Stay human. Stay human._

Holding my arm, I created a sword out of ice. The wolf attacked again. I pushed the sword through the animal and it howled, broken and anguished. Tossing the wolf onto the desk, it collapsed under its weight and amongst the ruins, a naked man lay in it. The man was not Mr. Turner. He was tall, with long black hair and a tattoo on his shoulder. The sword was through his body.

"Holy fuck," I spat, feeling the power drain from me. I held my arm, grimacing as I moved it. I knelt down, pressing my fingers to the man's neck and he didn't have a pulse. "Thank goodness for small favors." I looked around. My cell phone rang from my pocket. "Cullen."

"Edward? Are you okay?" Bella asked, her voice hysterical.

"I'm okay, for the most part," I answered, looking at my mangled shoulder. I was bleeding and probably would need surgery, or some magical intervention to fix it. "But, I'm still alive."

"Emmett's on his way," she sobbed. "I felt it, _m'aarenne._ I felt it all. Your fear. The pain. The power."

I heard a moan, not from my mate. "Bella, I'm okay. I will be okay." I walked over to a closet, opening it up. The real Mr. Turner was inside, beat up within an inch of his life. "I need an ambulance. My old landlord is fucked up." Emmett came in, wearing his shield. "Emmett's here."

"Please be safe, Edward," Bella sniffled. "And when you get home, I need to love up on you."

"I'll gladly accept it, _sih'rena._ I love you, Bella," I whispered, ending the call and looking at my body guard. "Emmett, we need to help Mr. Turner."

Emmett knelt down, feeling his neck. "He's breathing and his pulse is thready," he said. "But, I'm more worried about you. That wound is nasty." I shrugged. "Edward, this could be serious."

"It was serious. Someone set up a trap, hurting Mr. Turner and attacked me," I grumbled. "How did they know?"

"You did make an announcement on the creature intranet," Emmett said, calling in the ambulance using his radio. "Someone must have overheard it. They must have realized that you had a past life and that you had to clean it up." He looked down at Turner and then at the naked man. "But, you need to go. I'm going to call this in as a drug addict in some sort of PCP rage."

"How are you going to explain the sword wound?" I asked. The ice sword had already begun to melt. Emmett put on a pair of latex gloves, shoving a wooden stake through the wound and shattered the sword. "That works."

"Can you drive?" Emmett asked. I nodded. "Go back to the castle. I'll take care of this."

Looking back at the carnage, I limped out of the office. I got into my car, awkwardly maneuvering and managing to drive back to our magically hidden home base. Back at the castle, Bella sprinted out and into my arms. Or, rather, arm. I caught her, holding her and calming her. "I'm okay, Bella. I'm safe."

"But you could have been killed!" she sobbed, looking at my shredded shoulder.

"We need to get him inside and healed," Carmen said, her brows furrowed. "I'm afraid that Tanya may be behind this."

"She's not," I said. "She wanted to come with me, I think." Carmen and Bella helped me inside, removing my suit coat, shirt and undershirt. I grimaced, seeing the mangled flesh. My arm was being held on by a few tendons and the bone. "Um, how is this going to be fixed? We don't know a surgeon, do we?"

"Rose and Bella will have to heal you. Rose, you'll have to start," Carmen said. "Bella, you will finish."

Rose walked over to me, gently lifting my hand onto the table. I growled as pain radiated through me. Bella took my hand, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, Edward," Rose whispered. "This is going to hurt."

"It already hurts," I hissed. She held up her hands, allowing the warmth flow through them. As her healing powers began, I howled in pain as the muscles, tendons, and fragments of bone began to knit back together. Rose whimpered, her own shoulder bleeding as she took my pain. She collapsed, grasping her own arm. "Rose … I'm sorry."

"I'll be fine," she panted out. "Bella, you'll have to finish sealing the wound."

Bella stood up, brushing her lips over mine. Her hands were on fire and she ran them over my still marred skin, causing the flesh to grow over the muscles. When the skin was replaced, Bella allowed her fangs to grow and she bit into my shoulder. I yelped, but my pain dissipated almost immediately. When she was done, she retracted her fangs, throwing her arms around my neck. "My Edward," she sobbed. "You can't … I can't lose you."

"I'm here, _sih'rena_ ," I said, holding her close to my body. My arm was better, but weak. "I'm so sorry that I scared you."

"You scared all of us," Carmen said, helping Rose up and into a large chair. "All of you are too weak and you need to eat. Eleazar is almost ready with dinner. A lot of protein is needed."

"So, a whole cow?" Rose quipped, leaning heavily against Carmen.

"Between the three of you? Definitely," Carmen chuckled, but her smile fell flat.

I pursed my lips, walking to the kitchen with Bella glued to my side. In the kitchen, Eleazar had created a feast and the three of us devoured the eight steaks, loaded mash potatoes and several salads. I ate four of the damn things. I felt a portion of my strength come back, but I still felt weak. Rose was almost back to normal and Bella still fretting, suctioned to my side. Her hands were running over my now clear shoulder, save for the puncture marks where the wolf had bitten me and where Bella used her saliva to give my body its final healing boost.

"How did they know about Edward's landlord?" Rose asked as she nibbled on some chocolate cake that Eleazar baked. "I mean, he was human up until two weeks ago. Could someone on the inside? Did some leak Edward's existence? Our existence?"

"Fae have a unique smell. A tracker could have followed Edward's scent. How often did you go to that office, Edward?" Carmen asked.

"Once a month to pay my rent. Mr. Turner was old-school and refused to do the auto-deduct thing from the bank accounts," I answered, holding my mate in my lap. "And if I had any packages, I had to pick them up from the office. But, it was rare."

"They probably tracked your scent from your apartment, leading them to the office," Carmen said. She blinked, her eyes widening. "Oh, shit! When we were out … someone broke into the legal aid office."

"Was anything taken?" Bella asked.

"Your suit coat," Carmen said, looking directly at me. "The one you were wearing when you interviewed Bella the first time. You must have brought it back to the office after you went to the hospital, leaving it at your desk." She shot up, tugging her hands through her dark mane. "This is my fault."

"How is this your fault?" I asked. "You weren't the idiot who left my jacket at the office. If anything, it was my fault."

"But, they found it. Getting your scent and tracking you," Carmen said, looking back at me.

"I wasn't fully fae at the point," I said, still confused.

"You may not have been embraced your true form, but your blood and your scent are not human," Carmen explained. She paced and was worrying her hands. "I'm so sorry, my lordship."

"Again, Carmen, it wasn't your fault …"

"It's mine," Bella whispered.

"What?" we all asked, shocked at what Bella said.

"Isn't it? Us meeting was what caused all of this to spiral out of control," Bella said, her eyes filling with tears. "My powers, my marriage and all of this." She shot up, looking around frantically. "I should just disappear. It would make life so much easier." And with that, she blinked away, making my heart drop. I reached for her, but she was … _gone._

"Carmen!" I yelled, looking at her. "Where did my mate go?"

"She can't be out, unprotected," Rose said, but she was too weak.

"I know that," I snapped, my body beginning to fight itself and needing to explode. "But, she disappeared."

"It was her fear. She blinked. I didn't think she'd have that power, but she does," Carmen said.

"How do I find her? If she's out there, Jacob, her psychotic ex-husband and Alpha wolf, directly linked to Aro, will find her," I said, standing up and my power bubbling over.

"Morph into your fae form. Open your mind and listen for her," Carmen said.

"Can I blink or do whatever she did?" I asked, easily changing into my fae body.

"No, you will have to fly to her," Carmen said. "You've not shapeshifted. This might be your opportunity to try it out."

"I'm not using this as a teachable moment, Carmen," I spat, closing my eyes and focusing my thoughts on Bella. I still could feel her fear. I growled, trying to figure out where in the hell she was. It appeared she was still on the move. When she stopped, I saw cacti, sand and mountains in the distance. "Holy hell, she's in …" She turned and I saw a city in the distance. "She's in Phoenix." I strode out of the kitchen and rolled out my wings.

"When you get closer, change into an eagle. You can use the currents and your powers to propel you faster," Carmen said.

"Will I be attacked while I'm out?" I asked.

"I'll call a friend in the Phoenix area. He will meet you in the air," Carmen said. "His name is Peter and he's also a shifter. He knew your father."

I nodded and bent my legs, taking off like a shot. Before I knew it, I was airborne, using my membranous wings to take to my mate. I was still weak, but I couldn't let anything happen to Bella. I allowed my connection to her guide me. I pushed my body as far as I could. To my surprise, I moved faster than the speed of sound, crossing great distances and within an hour, I was getting closer to Phoenix. I called upon my magic again and changed my form. It was weird to be an eagle, but it was less conspicuous than a fifteen-foot tall fae male with wings and crazy hair. Also, as an eagle, my shoulder, or rather, my wing, was hurting.

 _Your lordship. Behind you,_ came a voice in my mind. I looked as I flapped my wings and saw a falcon. _Carmen contacted me. My name is Peter and I'm to assist you._

 _How can I hear you in my head?_ I asked.

 _When you are in animal form, you can communicate with other shifters telepathically. And I believe I found your mate, Lord Edward,_ Peter said. _Please, follow me._ He turned and we flew off into the desert. There was a cave and Peter magically shifted into his fae form and landing easily. "Do you know how to shift back?"

 _No. I kind of figured this out on the fly, so to speak,_ I thought to him.

"Land first. I don't want you to injure yourself, Lord Edward. Carmen said that you were weakened by an injury," Peter said. He pointed to an outcropping of rocks. I landed, blinking at him. "Now, close your eyes and feel your body, focus on going from animal to fae."

I blew out a breath, feeling the energy inside me. With a squawk, I changed back into a fae and was crouched atop the rocks. I felt my arms, legs and hair before standing up on shaky limbs. I looked at Peter, who was a bit shorter than me, with hair that fell to his mid-back. He was handsome, with blue eyes and blonde hair. "Thank you, Peter," I said.

"You look just like your father," Peter whispered. "And you made excellent time. Carmen said you were fast, but I never expected …"

"Where's Bella?" I asked, cutting him off. "I'm sorry, but she can't … I need to keep her safe."

"That's understandable, my lord," Peter said, bowing. "My mate tracked her to within this cave. We felt her power once she arrived. It disturbed the balance."

"Your mate?"

"Yes, Charlotte," he said. "We may fit better as humans." He shrunk, becoming human and I did the same. Peter led me into the cave, taking out a flashlight that was in his pocket. We made our way deeper into the cave and I could hear two women talking. One was clearly the agitated voice of my mate, while the other was Charlotte.

"Please, my lady, it's not safe for you. Come with me and my mate and I can protect you," Charlotte said.

"No! It's my fault. All my fault," Bella's broken voice sobbed. We turned the corner and Peter shone the light on Bella. She made herself small, hiding behind a rock. "Please! Just let me be."

"I can't, _sih'rena_ ," I said, moving toward her.

"Edward," she breathed, looking at me. She was covered in scrapes and her face was covered in sand, dirt, snot and tears. "I'm bad for you. I'm bad everyone."

"Bella, you're not," I whispered, moving closer to her slowly, approaching her like I would a wounded animal. She sobbed, hiding her face and clawing at her hair. As her head was down, I moved in and picked her up, my arm barking. I moaned in pain, still not fully healed and flying almost two thousand miles in less than an hour, not good for that. She fought me, punching my bare chest. "Shhhhhh, _sih'rena_ ," I whispered.

"I hurt you. It was me," she cried, all fight leaving her. "My fault. All my fault." She collapsed against me, her body dead weight. I stumbled. Peter went to help me, but I bared my teeth.

"I'm sorry, my lord," he said, bowing his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm weak, but I can't let her go," I said, apologetic for my behavior.

"It's your bond, Lord Edward," Charlotte explained. "You need to rest, though. You are in no shape to bring her back to Seattle. It would be our honor to have you stay in our home. You are injured and she is heart-weary."

"Please," I said.

"And my lord, let me carry your mate," Peter said, holding out his arms.

I handed her over and we made our way out of the cave. Near the entrance of the cave, I saw a sleek Porsche SUV. I got into the backseat and Peter placed Bella next to me. I was exhausted, but kept my wits about me as Peter drove to an affluent neighborhood just outside of Phoenix. I gained back some strength, carrying Bella inside and into a large guest room.

"Here are some clothes for both of you," Charlotte said, placing them on the dresser. "If you would like, you need to eat, my lord. It will help with your injury, to regain your strength." She led me to the kitchen, feeding me and I did feel better. Charlotte raised her hand, but I jerked back. "I have some healing powers, my lord. I just want to check to see if you did reinjure it or if it's just strained."

"Sorry," I muttered. "I'm a …"

"Understandably, so," she said, her palm lighting up and she ran it over my skin. "Just strained and exhaustion. Get some rest, Lord Edward." I could see the question in her eyes.

"You can ask it, Charlotte," I said.

"Your mate, why does she blame herself?" she whispered.

"She was hurt by a man she trusted, who tricked her and she doesn't trust. It's psychological and it will take time for her to heal," I answered. "I'm truly appreciative of your generosity."

"It is our pleasure," Charlotte smiled.

"And our honor," Peter said. "I used an old spell and camouflaged our home. You are safe for a few days, my lord."

"Thank you for your help. Both of you," I said, trying to rustle up a smile. I got up, moving slowly into the room where I placed Bella. Closing the door, I used my powers and placed a wall of ice behind it. I removed my dress pants and I slid into bed, next to the almost comatose Bella. I pulled her onto my body, allowing her warmth to wash over me. But, for the first time I held her in my arms, that warmth did not give me solace.

 **A/N: So …? Pictures of the cave in Phoenix and Peter and Charlotte's home are on my blog. Leave me some. Thank you for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: Sundays with teasers on Thursday. **

**Chapter Twenty**

 **EPOV**

 _"Thank you for your help. Both of you," I said, trying to rustle up a smile. I got up, moving slowly into the room where I placed Bella. Closing the door, I used my powers and placed a wall of ice behind it. I removed my dress pants and I slid into bed, next to the almost comatose Bella. I pulled her onto my body, allowing her warmth to wash over me. But, for the first time I held her in my arms, that warmth did not give me solace._

The next morning, I woke up early. Bella was still asleep, but it wasn't restful. I kissed her forehead and showered, putting on the borrowed clothes from Peter. As a human, he was bigger than me but they were clean and comfortable. I made my way down to the kitchen. Charlotte was already up, making breakfast. "My lord," she said, nodding her head. "How did you sleep?"

"To be honest, not too well," I said, sitting down. Charlotte placed a cup of coffee in front of me. "Thank you. I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

"How is the pain in your shoulder?"

"It's really stiff, but manageable," I answered, sipping my coffee. Charlotte walked over to me, pressing her hand to my bicep. My normally cool skin felt even colder and then the stiffness dissipated. "Thank you."

"You probably will need your mate to finish healing you," Charlotte said.

"Where's Peter?" I asked.

"He's arranging transportation back to Seattle for you," she answered. "You cannot fly back. With your injury and Bella's anguish, it would be too much. Carmen is sending a jet."

"A jet?" I laughed. "Is this my jet, or the jet belonging to all creatures."

"Your jet," Charlotte answered, chuckling. My eyes bugged out. "My lord, when you left, did you think to grab your ID? Bella's?"

"I have my wallet," I said, patting it in my pocket.

"But, Bella doesn't. She would not be allowed to fly commercial. So, this is the best option," Charlotte said, placing a plate of eggs, sausage and hash browns in front of me. "Please, enjoy breakfast. I'm going to check on your mate."

"Charlotte, have you ever heard of this power? Blinking?" I asked.

"It's rare, but very powerful," Charlotte said. "You think where you want to go and your mind takes you there. If my memory serves, Renee, Bella's mother also had that power, but she didn't use it. Only in times of emergency. It requires a great deal of power and concentration."

"Thank you for letting me know," I smiled, worried about my mate. Charlotte nodded, leaving me in the kitchen. I finished my meal, doing the dishes. As I was drying them, Peter came back.

"My lord, you didn't need to do the dishes," Peter laughed.

"You opened up your home to me. I hate to be a horrible house guest," I said. "And even though I'm supposedly royalty, in my mind, I'm still just Edward. I'm not a prince, or a leader, or anything …"

"But, you are," Peter said. "I know it's a challenge, this change. I knew your father and he was an amazing, wonderful man. He loved you so very much and we all grieved him. I've lived a long life. I've seen many fae get killed by Aro's minions, even while magic was bound. And they were powerless to stop it. Now? We have the powers to end it, end Aro."

In my heart, I felt Bella begin to wake. "I hate to cut this short," I said, but I pointed down the hall. Peter nodded and I darted into the room where we stayed. Bella was tossing and turning. I could smell her fear. I sat down, brushing her matted hair from her face. " _Sih'rena_ ," I whispered. "I'm here, love."

She gasped, her eyes flying open. She sprang from the bed, looking around the room in confusion. From the unfocused gaze, she was deep in a flashback. In her hand, a ball of fire was growing. "Bella, you're safe. Open your eyes, feel it in your heart. I'm not Jacob. I'd never hurt you." She snarled, throwing the fireball at me. I stopped it, moving toward and taking her in my arms. She fought me. "Bella," I gasped, holding her to my body. "Feel me. Hear me."

She continued to wriggle, sobbing and scratching. I kept her in my arms, humming quietly and swaying us gently. Her body was overwhelmingly hot and her pain was paralyzing. I talked to her, my voice soothing and calm. Her fight dwindled, panting heavily and leaning against me. "It's my fault," she said, her voice rough and broken.

"No, _sih'rena_ ," I said. "Never your fault." I loosened my hold on her. She frantically held onto my arms, wanting them around her body. "I'll hold you forever, Bella."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

"I know, baby," I said, cradling her in my arms. "I know that you're sorry and you're afraid, too." She sniffled, almost dead weight in my hold. "Why did you run?"

"I just … I felt so awful. I had to get away. Before I knew it, I was in the cave," she said. "Where are we, by the way?"

"Phoenix," I said. "I think I broke the fae air speed record."

"You flew here?" she asked. She sat up, her eyes wide. "And you were still injured. Edward … I'm so …"

I covered her mouth with my hand. "Don't even apologize. Like you, I had to get to you. Yes, I'm stiff and sore, but I had to make sure you were safe. You were out, unprotected. Yes, you could attack and use your magic, but using that out in public is still not legal under my rules."

Bella ran her hand along my shoulder, grimacing. "I need to help you, but I'm so weak, Edward."

"I know, Bella," I said, standing up with her in my arms. She squeaked, holding me closely. "But, you first need to eat."

"No, I need to shower," she replied, wrinkling her nose. She was still covered with dirt, dust and tears. "Then, I'll eat."

"Do you need help?" I asked. She shook her head. I put her down, guiding her into the bathroom attached to our bedroom. "Here are some clothes. They belong to our hosts, Charlotte and Peter." Bella blushed, ducking her head in shame. "Bella, please, don't beat yourself up. We'll talk, but you need to shower, eat and then, we'll finish this discussion."

She took the proffered clothes, giving me a tiny smile. I went back down to the kitchen and both Charlotte and Peter were already in there, cooking more breakfast. "Thank you for your hospitality. It means a lot to both of us."

"It's our pleasure," Peter said. "And Carmen contacted us. She'll be arriving the day after tomorrow. She also said that your assistant will be meeting with your clients today at the legal aid office."

"Crap, I forgot all about those," I grumbled. "How am I supposed to balance all of this? In my haste in trying to get to her, I'd neglected to even think about my job."

"We all have real jobs, but with you being the leader of our kind, you should be focusing on how to fight Aro," Peter murmured, his brows furrowed. "It's where Carmen and I disagree. I worked with the leader of the fae in England and Ireland. They do not maintain real jobs. They play the part of wealthy, trust-fund babies, or a rich recluse, odd and doesn't like interacting with the world."

"I couldn't do that, but the first one is doable. Because, before I was disowned by my adoptive parents, I was a wealthy, trust-fund brat," I shrugged.

"Disowned?" Charlotte asked.

I told them the sordid story and how my family, with the exception of my sister, abandoned me when I needed them the most. However, Carmen was filing paperwork, trying to help me get my trust-fund, though I didn't really need it. It was the principle of the thing at this point.

As we were talking, Bella came down. She looked a bit more refreshed, but still weak as a newborn kitten and her stomach was grumbling. Charlotte and Peter were respectful and welcoming to my mate. I could tell that Bella was wary of them. Charlotte placed a plate in front of Bella and she tentatively dug in. After a few moments, when she felt more comfortable, Bella inhaled the rest of the meal and asked for some more. Charlotte was more than happy to oblige.

After Bella finished her breakfast, she had enough energy to help with the healing of my arm, but I told her to conserve her strength. She agreed, reluctantly and went to work with Charlotte on her powers while I practiced from going from animal form to animal form, without having to even think about it. With the magical disguise, I was able to do so in the open and fine-tune my gift.

We ate lunch and Peter had to go to work as a doctor. He was an emergency room physician. He would be back by day break to discuss his plans with Carmen and me, regarding our strategy for bringing down Aro and his evil minions. Charlotte was staying with us, but gave us our space. Bella was still recovering from blinking across the Pacific coast of the country and begged off for a nap.

I held her in my arms as she nodded off and almost instantly, the nightmares began. I knew that Bella's life prior to her brave decision to leave Jacob had been hell. My attack had dredged up some pretty nasty memories and they were attacking her in her sleep. I knew her whole story, but she was reliving it in her subconscious. When she woke, she was more tired than before and defeated.

"Bella, I know that you want to do something with your time, but I think you need to focus on you," I said, cupping her cheek. She flinched when I touched her skin. "You're jumpy and fearful. It's understandable, but you have to know that I'd _never_ hurt you."

"But, I hurt you," she said, looking up at me with such sadness. "When I ran … I'm supposed to love you and I ran like a fucking coward."

"You're not a coward, Bella," I argued. "You just got out of a physically and emotionally abusive relationship. In theory, we shouldn't even be together."

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked, her brown eyes watering.

"Never, _sih'rena_ ," I said. "You're it for me. I love you and always will, but you need help. I have a feeling that things are going to get a hell of a lot worse before they get better. You're taking the first steps by learning how to fight and honing your magical gift." She nodded, biting her lip. "But, I think you need to talk to someone. Like a therapist someone. I should know. I went to one for almost two years. I'm still fucked up, but I have a better handle on things."

"Edward, you are _not_ fucked up," Bella argued.

"Not in the sense that I have nightmares. I'm just terrified that I'm going to fail, or worse? Lose you," I whispered. "And you weren't the one who was committed into a mental institution. I was."

"By your hateful family," Bella spat. "If I ever meet them …"

"Don't worry about that. The only family I care about is my sister and she's … I don't know where she is. She may be doing pervy things to Jasper. Who the hell knows?" I shrugged. "I'd call her, but my cell phone is back in Seattle." I took Bella's hands. She sighed, her eyes still haunted. "Would you consider talking to someone? You were in a flashback when you woke up this morning and you acted on instinct when I was attacked, thinking that Jacob was going to get me. I love you more than words can express and it would kill me to lose you. I can't lose you."

"Can I think about it?" Bella asked.

I nodded. We stayed in our room for the rest of the evening. When it came time to sleep, we removed our clothes and let our bodies do the talking. We didn't make love, but our hands roamed over each other. It was the first time we'd done that as humans and Bella was just as beautiful in her human form. She was pressed against me, needing to feel my cool skin. I gladly gave that to her. When I felt she was asleep and would stay that way, I relaxed my body and let my mind drift. Sleep soon came.

xx TMW xx

Carmen arrived in the late afternoon. She brought clothes for Bella and me, along with Bella's ID and my cell phone. When we changed into our own clothing, we sat down in the living room with Peter and Charlotte. "Thank you, again, for your hospitality," I said, holding Bella close to me.

"It was truly our pleasure, my lord and my lady," Peter said gallantly. "I'm glad I could be of service to both of you." He tented his hands, pursing his lips. "If you don't mind … would you indulge me with a moment of your time, to consider a request?"

"Of course, Peter," I said.

"This is to Carmen and Bella, as well," he said. He and Charlotte shared a look. "I spoke to Lord Edward and he expressed concern about balancing a real job as well as his position as royalty among the fae. I've worked as an advisor for several fae leaders, in both England and Ireland. They do not have _real_ jobs. Lord Edward and Lady Bella, they need to work together to hone their skills and prepare for the attack that Aro is undoubtedly mounting. That wolf? He was a warning. Next time? He may not be as generous or Lord Edward may not be so lucky."

"I get what you're saying, Peter," Carmen said.

"And their magical training is lacking. Edward is a great fae warrior. Most of this should be instinctual. But, he's second-guessing himself. He's fast, probably faster than his own father. But, he needs training. All young fae do. They do not know their powers," Peter said. "With Edward, he has great power. More power than anyone in the world. Aro included. His lack of training will be his downfall. We cannot lose another leader."

"Are you willing to come up to Seattle to help train him?" Carmen asked. "You are the closest to Edward, when it comes to powers, at least when it comes to shapeshifting."

"I took a leave of absence from the hospital. I'm planning on leaving with you," Peter said, shooting me a smile. "I cannot help you with your freezing power, but when it comes to changing your form, I can. If you would like, my lord."

"I need all the help I can get," I said. "I'd very much appreciate your assistance, Peter."

"And perhaps I can be of assistance to Lady Bella," Charlotte said. "I'm a trained therapist."

"Did Edward …?" she asked, glaring at me.

"I only told them the bare basics, _sih'rena_ ," I said, holding her tightly. She melted against me, worrying her lip. "Can we let you know, Charlotte?" Charlotte nodded and gave Bella a genuine smile.

"Now, in regard to the job thing, I understand what you're saying, but Edward …" Carmen began.

"Is sitting right here," I snapped. "Look, I'm overwhelmed. The last time this happened, I had a nervous breakdown." I pinched my nose and blew out a breath. "I know that I got an 'on paper' promotion, but wouldn't it make sense for me to step down? Or at least 'telecommute'? That way, I can work with Peter, Garrett, Emmett and whoever else can help me to make my powers stronger, more refined. I'll still go to court dates and meet with clients, but on my schedule."

"You're right," Carmen said. "I'm sorry, Edward. My mind is still thinking like a human. You do have to go to court tomorrow. I have your case files on the plane for you to look over." She blinked over to Charlotte and Peter. "Are you coming with us?"

"I am," Peter said. "Charlotte has a few clients she needs to meet with and then she'll join us."

"It'll give you some time to think about talking to me about what you're dealing with, Lady Bella," Charlotte said kindly. Bella bit her lip, nodding solemnly.

"We do need to go, unfortunately," Carmen said. "The plane is waiting for us at a private air strip. I have to return the rental car, too." She got up, smoothing her skirt and heading to the door. Peter came with us, picking up a small carryon near the door. He kissed his mate and we clambered into the car. Bella and I sat in the back. It was a short ride to the rental office and another short ride to the air strip. We got on the plane. I wasn't surprised to see Eleazar in the pilot's seat, with another creature as the copilot.

Bella and I settled in the back of the luxurious private jet. It was different from how I arrived in Phoenix and quite welcomed. Carmen handed me my messenger bag, filled with work files. She gave me a grimace, bowing as she left.

This was going to be a long journey and one that I couldn't do alone.

I prayed that I didn't fuck it up.

 _You know you're going to …_

Fucking insecurities. Why can't they go away?

 **A/N: So, there are some changes going to be made in their lives and Bella is going to get some help, hopefully. Up next will be time in court and a possible confrontation with Edward and his adoptive parents. We're also going to address the whole mating/bonding thing, along with Edward and Bella's ceremony to tie them together. You would consider it a wedding, but I need a _name_ for it other than a wedding or mating ceremony. **

**Pictures of the jet are on my blog. You can find the link for that on my profile. I'm also on Facebook, Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: Sundays with teasers on Thursday. **

**Up next will be time in court and a possible confrontation with Edward and his adoptive parents. We're also going to address the whole mating/bonding thing, along with Edward and Bella's ceremony to tie them together. You would consider it a wedding, but I need a _name_ for it other than a wedding or mating ceremony. **

**Chapter Twenty-One**

 **EPOV**

Upon our return to Seattle, I figured out my schedule for the legal aid office. I would maintain my 'promotion,' but it would require me to be more hands-on with my clients. And by hands-on, it would be my training and fine-tuning my magical abilities. Each day, I got stronger, more confident with my abilities. Peter was a patient teacher, helping me maintain my animal form for longer periods of time. He also helped me with my preternatural grace as a fae and my fighting skills. Garrett would come up from Portland and working collaboratively with Emmett and Peter, we'd spar and improve my abilities in battle. In regard to my magical abilities, my freezing and the like, that was mainly done on my own. We had yet to find someone with a similar power to help guide me.

It was trial and error.

Mainly errors, at this point.

Bella was also working with Kate, Rosalie and shockingly enough, my sister. Carmen also assisted with Bella's training, focusing her assistance on Bella's recitation of spells, incantations, charms and prayers. Having those at easy access would be beneficial. She could call upon her magic, enhancing whatever she was calling upon with her magic. The coolest thing was an incarnation of a phoenix. It was fast, hot and deadly. The damn thing destroyed half of the forest behind the castle. Marcus called upon his powers, ancient earth magic, healed the scorched earth and it was restored back to its verdant splendor.

She was trying to increase her powers to create a thunder bird, or even better, a dragon. However, the incantation was only as strong as the person saying it. Bella had to grow her powers to get a bigger and more powerful beast.

"Edward should know these incantations, too," Bella argued with Carmen, as she sipped some water. The summoning of these beasts drained her and made her thirsty.

"Keep in mind, he's a shapeshifter. He could, in theory, become what you're requesting," Carmen said.

"I thought I could only shift into actual animals," I said. "Like eagles, mountain lions and shit like that."

"The animal is a reflection of its owner. From everyone that I've spoken to, you are the strongest fae, with great power, coursing through your veins, Edward," Carmen said. "Right, Peter?"

"She is right. You are limited by the amount of power. The more power, the greater the animal," Peter explained. "But, you are …" He looked at me, with an appraising eye. "You're stronger than your father ever was."

"I don't feel like it," I shrugged, idly making a flurry with my hands, watching as the snow fell onto the ground.

"What was it that you wanted Edward to try?" Carmen asked. "The incantation?"

"To summon an ice dragon," Bella replied. "I can't do it because my main power is related to fire, but with his freezing abilities …" I walked over to Bella, looking at the book with the spell. It was written in the fae language. The words were garbled and I wrinkled my nose. I blinked at the picture and looked at it, studied it. "Try the incantation."

I mumbled the words, probably mispronouncing everything, but nothing happened. "I'm not that strong. There was nothing. Not even a kernel of power."

"Using the picture and your imagination, try to shapeshift," Peter said. "You may not need the incantation. You will become the ice dragon."

"Will our magical 'block' hide me if I become a dragon?" I asked. Carmen nodded. "I don't know if this is going to work."

"No harm in trying," Bella said, showing me the picture.

I blew out a breath and closed my eyes. Deep, from within my core of my body and allowed the power slowly release and I felt my body change from human to fae. I reopened my eyes and I called upon the cool air surrounding me. A larger power surge grew from within me. I closed my eyes again, pushing it through my veins. With a snarl, I fell forward, my hands were no longer hands but wicked looking claws, covered in deep blue scales. I pushed the power further through me with each heartbeat. It was taking longer to transform. I felt my body get bigger, deadlier and inhuman, totally supernatural. With a roar, I completed my metamorphosis. I was easily the size of a Mack truck with wicked talons and wings that were the size of a jet's.

Peter had changed and was a falcon, perched on a tree across from me. _Edward, can you hear me?_

 _Yes,_ I panted. _It takes a lot of power and concentration to maintain this form._

 _But you did it,_ Peter said, pride filling his voice. _Do you think you can fly?_

 _Won't I be seen?_

 _No. Carmen and Bella are reciting an incantation to make you invisible to humans. Spread your wings … fly!_

I did as he asked and sat back on my haunches. Spreading my wings, I leapt from the ground and was shocked at how nimble and fast I was in this form. I pushed myself higher, above the clouds and roared with glee. I flipped, rolled and danced among the clouds. However, after a few moments, my body stuttered. I was getting lethargic and I was starting to fall. _Edward, you're changing back to your fae form. Can you fly?_

 _I … don't …_ I choked out, moaning as my body reverted back to my fae body. I was in a free fall, exhausted and sore as hell. I tried to spread my membranous wings, but they would not cooperate. "Peter …" I whispered.

 _Edward, you have to spread your wings. You may be immortal, but you can be injured if you crash to the ground. Open your wings. I know it hurts. I know you're sore. DO IT!_ Peter screamed mentally. With a yell of frustration, I spread my own wings and leveled off. The wind pressing against them was sensitive and made me scream in agony. _Bank left. Lower your left shoulder._

I did as he asked, seeing a large meadow. I whimpered as I made my way for it, landing and ducking into a roll as every bone in my body screamed. Peter shapeshifted, landing softly next to me. I was shivering, freezing cold and delirious. "It's okay, Edward," he whispered. "I'll get you home."

"W-W-W-What h-h-h-h-h-happened?" I asked through my chattering teeth.

"You are strong enough to do that, but we need to build up your endurance," he replied, brushing back my hair. "Can you move?"

"H-H-H-Hurts," I shuddered. "Why?

"Why what?" Peter asked, helping me sit up and having me lean against him. I relished in his warmth and panted heavily. "I think I can guess. It's my fault, my lord. I shouldn't have pushed you to try and fly. Though, I'm impressed you held your form as long as you did."

"S-S-S-S-So c-c-c-c-c-cold," I hissed.

"That was the most power you've ever used," Peter explained, wrapping his arms around me. There was a rustle in the trees and Peter stood up, guarding me. I tried to move, but whimpered. However, I readied my hand, in case I needed to zap them with my power. If I could summon enough power, but I was fearful that I wouldn't even be able to …

"Emmett," Peter breathed.

"Garrett's with me, too. He's parking the car," Emmett answered. He was still in his human form. "Damn, Edward. You look like shit."

"Thanks," I deadpanned. Emmett rolled his shoulders, growing and becoming fae. He ran over to me and with Peter's help, got me to my feet. I trembled and was sucking the warmth from both of them.

"I think I'm getting frost bite from Jack Frost here," Emmett quipped.

"More than likely," Peter said. "His body temp is way below normal."

"He's right here," I stammered, my teeth still clattering.

"We need to move quickly," Garrett said. "I scented some wolves and dark elves nearby." I drew on all my strength, removing my arms from Peter and Emmett. I was wobbly but able to stand on my own. "Come on." We took off, running through the trees and arriving at a large SUV. "My lord, can you return to your human form?" I blew out a breath, returning to my human appearance. I was still shivering, weak and in extraordinary pain. Garrett was barely in the car when he pealed back onto the highway. I heard a low snarl, looking behind us. There was a large russet wolf and a caped figure near where we had exited the forest. "That was close."

"Too close," Peter muttered. "I'm so sorry, my lord. I understand if you want to execute the _xyr._ "

"The what?" I asked. Still stammering.

"It's a punishment. You take his powers, draining him and adding them to your own," Garrett answered.

"No! I won't do that," I spat, trying to calm my stuttering. "With Aro amassing this army, we need everybody we can get. I will not drain you of your powers."

"But, it was my fault that you're this weak, my lord," Peter whispered. "I should be punished."

"Well, your punishment is to make me stronger by teaching me how to build my endurance, stamina," I growled. I shuddered, drawing my feet up and curling my body around my legs. Emmett tossed a blanket around me and rubbed my shoulders. I whimpered. "Don't. I hurt. Everywhere."

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"I've been working on Edward's shapeshifting. Bella's been working on incantations, summoning creatures and using her powers to strengthen them. Bella suggested that Edward try an incantation to summon an ice dragon. He couldn't do it. So, he shapeshifted into an ice dragon. I pushed him to spread his wings and fly, but he lost his form about ten minutes after …" Peter trailed off.

"I think some ibuprofen, a hearty steak and Bella laying on top of me will be all I need," I said. "Oh, and a twenty-year nap, too."

"I'm glad his brush with death hasn't dimmed his sense of humor," Emmett teased.

I gave him a shaky smile and then flipped him off. We made it back to the castle in about two hours. Apparently, my crash landing was somewhere near Forks, a small town that you'd missed if you blinked. When we arrived back at the castle, Bella threw herself at me and her body burst into flame. I melted against her, finally feeling warm after my power was practically drained. She pulled back, taking my face in my hands. "I was so worried," she whispered.

"I'm better now," I said, my voice weak but no longer stammering. She furrowed her brows and helped me out of the car. Inside, we went up to our room and Bella stripped me out of my clothes. I trembled and she removed her clothes as well. She slid her arms around my neck, igniting her body and I gasped, feeling the healing powers of her flames. I also felt the frozen lump of power within me melt and I was able to breathe easier. "Thank you, _sih'rena_ ," I whispered.

"You're still frozen solid," she said, her brown eyes glowing a deep amber. "And I can feel your pain." She tightened her hold on me and I clung to her, allowing her strength, her power to heal me. I shuddered and she released me, her body cooling. I tugged on her hand, leading her to the bed. "You need to eat, my love."

"I need to rest," I whispered. "I need to hold my mate." She smiled softly, laying in my arms and within seconds, I was asleep.

xx TMW xx

A couple days passed after my foray in becoming a mythical beast. I was still weak, but with each passing moment, my power was rebuilding within me. However, today, I was going to court. Not as an attorney, but as a client. Marcus was representing me as I was heading to the courthouse to get my trust fund reinstated in my name. My sister was with me, along with Jasper and Bella. I was dressed impeccably, in a black suit, with a grey shirt and burgundy paisley tie. Alice was in a demure grey dress with heels. Her hair was freshly shorn, back in its usual pixie style.

"According to the research I've done, you both have an excellent chance of getting your trusts back," Marcus said. "Just let me do the talking." He cleared his breath and looked up at me. "Um, my lord."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," I grumbled. "I'm your client, Marcus."

"Sorry. I just …" he rambled.

"Do I need to take over my own case?" I deadpanned.

"That would be a real slap in the face to Mums and Daddums," Alice snorted.

"I also have the wrongful termination suit against your old firm ready to go, too," Marcus said, straightening his tie. "Just say the word." I rolled my eyes and looked around the courthouse. I bristled when I saw my parents. Carlisle Cullen and his dutiful wife, Esme were standing next to their attorney, looking so put out. Marcus turned around, wrinkling his nose. "We've got this, Edward."

"We may have it, but I'm not ready to see them," I hissed. Ice crackled all around me. Bella slid her hand into mine, warming up the floor. She was in a green dress, hugging her curves. "Thank you, love."

"Your father looks so _cold,_ " Bella whispered.

"Adoptive father," I said. "And he is cold."

"He's a heartless bastard," Alice snapped. "And she's a drunk bitch. I hate them both."

"Get in line, Pix," I retorted. Esme turned and saw us. She widened her eyes, taking a step toward me and my sister. Carlisle saw her move, blinking up at us. His cold, dead eyes met mine and he captured her arm. He hissed something in her ear. I heard every word.

 _They're nothing to us, Esme. They're entitled, selfish brats. We'll win and then make them pay for dragging us into court. We should have legally disowned Edward after he was committed. He's weak. Pathetic. We're better than him._

I growled, wanting to freeze him solid. Bella took my face in her hands, kissing me tenderly. "You can't make an icicle out of him, Edward," she said. "His car?"

"Ooooh, yes," I smiled. "I love the way you think, Bella." She just giggled.

Marcus gestured for us to enter the courtroom. I sat down at the table with my sister at my side. She was vibrating with anger. I just took her hand. "Don't make a scene, Pix."

"You heard what they said," she spat.

"I did and I'm not going to let it affect me. We're stronger now and Carlisle will have a hell of a time removing his beloved Mercedes from an ice block," I said.

The bailiffs entered and we all stood for the judge. Marcus went over his arguments, passing along his research and how both my sister and I were denied access to our trust funds, even though they were in our name and we could legally use them. He also showed some further research showing my father using money from our trust funds to pad his campaign for Congress. My adoptive father tried to deny it, but the evidence was clear as day.

My _parents'_ attorney argued that since we were not blood related, that we had no legal claim to the Cullen family fortune. They also tried to pull the mental illness card amongst others and it was a weak argument. After a ten-minute recess, the judge granted us our full trust funds, ordering Carlisle to repay what he'd taken from my fund, with ten percent interest. Each day he delayed, another five percent would be added to the interest fee. The money was legally ours, regardless of our relationship to Carlisle and Esme. We became their family when they adopted us. So, the blood related bullshit was just that … bullshit.

Marcus approached their overpaid attorney and they exchanged information, which was mainly the new accounts I'd set up for me and my sister. When Marcus returned, he said that the trusts would be deposited by the end of business today, along with the money from my father. I looked over to my parents, who were livid. I gave them a smile and a curt wave before leaving the courtroom. We went down to the parking garage, passing my father's car. It was obvious it was his. His license plate said 'RepCCul17.' "Should I?" I asked.

"Please do," Bella giggled. "Oh, but let me just melt the tires first."

Marcus rolled his eyes, saying a chant to scramble the security feed. Bella used her powers to melt the tires and I encased it in a six-inch deep block of ice. I blinked to Marcus, who stopped his chanting. However, I noticed the camera dangling by its cords. "Power surge?"

"You could say that," Marcus quipped. "Congratulations, my lord. I'm glad I was able to serve you."

"I'm grateful for your help," I smiled.

"Me, too," Alice chirped. "But, I feel like we should use our money for something else."

"Ali, you keep yours," I said. "I'm independently wealthy thanks to my gig as, well, you know." I made a face. "Marcus, I want you to research nonprofit organizations for women who endured domestic abuse." I slid my arm around Bella's waist. "I know that there are organizations out there, but I want to help. We got lucky, but there are too many women who aren't as lucky and who don't get out." Bella smiled softly, but there was sadness in her eyes. "You got out, _sih'rena_. You lived."

"I did," she whispered. She stood on her tiptoes, kissing me tenderly. "And, I think …" She paused, biting her lip. "I want to get help. If Charlotte is still willing …"

"I'll make the call when we get home, Bella," I smiled. "I love you."

"You saved me," she said. "It's time I start working on saving myself. I would have not gotten this far with you." She nodded, a look of determination gracing her beautiful features. "I love you more than you know."

 **A/N: Well? What do you think? Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading!**

 **Up next will be Bella's POV and we'll get to know Charlotte, Alice and begin planning their mating ceremony. Still looking for ideas for what to call it. Send me your thoughts.**

 **I have some pictures with this one. The phoenix and Edward, the ice dragon, are on my blog. You can find the link to that on my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: Sundays with teasers on Thursday. **

**Up next will be Bella's POV and we'll get to know Charlotte, Alice and begin planning their mating ceremony. Still looking for ideas for what to call it.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **BPOV**

A month had passed since we'd gone to court, gaining Edward and Alice's trust funds. I was working with Charlotte and she was so kind, helping me move past the years of abuse I'd endured under Jacob's thumb. On top of that, Marcus, Eleazar and Carmen were researching more about Jacob. It would appear that my ex-husband had targeted me. He knew that I was magical. He knew I was a creature; that the magic of the fae was within my body.

Another way that Jacob had hurt me.

He was going to convert me to a vampire with Aro's dark magic. I'd be far stronger than a fae, but would subsist on blood and would not be able to go out in the daylight.

Charlotte was helping me in ways I never realized and I was grateful for that, but I felt betrayed by my father's best friend's son. Jacob knew what I was and he was going to corrupt that, making me into something that was evil, dark and cruel. By carrying Jacob's baby, that would have been one step, bringing me closer to the darkness. Jacob's anger, however, negated that, when he beat me up and causing me to have that miscarriage.

I was reading one of the ancient tomes in the library, trying to calm my heart after a troubling session with Carmen. We had discussed my mental state prior to making that appointment at the legal aid office. Unbeknownst to me, I was probably suicidal and since the fae magic hadn't been released, I would have died. No magic would have saved me if I had gone through with what I had planned. If I hadn't met with Edward and begun the whole divorce proceeding, I would have ended it.

I didn't deny it. I couldn't live like that anymore. Charlotte asked me if still felt that way. I told her that I didn't, but I was terrified that Edward would see me as sullied, ruined goods. He never gave me any indication that he did, but it was a very real fear in my fucked up mind. Charlotte gave me homework, to write down the positives I see in myself. I told her that I would, but I needed time to process my revelations for the day. Charlotte hugged me and said that was a wise decision. So, I was reading about more incantations, spells and charms to fight Aro and my bastard of an ex-husband, Jacob.

"Hey, Bella," chirped Alice. She was in her elf-form. She looked very much like a pixie with her delicately pointed ears and her slender body. "You okay?"

"Not really, but I will be," I shrugged.

"Why do you stay human?" she asked. "Now that I have this other form, I love it."

"Chairs aren't really fae-sized," I chuckled. "I can't really curl up on a couch when I'm fae."

"This is true," Alice snickered. "Don't you get stir-crazy from being inside all the time?"

"My fear keeps me here," I said. "My ex-husband, he's …"

"You don't have to tell me," Alice said. "Edward said that you were hurt by him. But, I was curious if you wanted to go out, go shopping with me? Have a girl's day out?"

"You can't go out like that," I said, flicking her pointed ears.

"I know," she giggled. "Charlotte, Rose and Carmen are coming, too. I'm thinking makeovers."

"Alice, I'm not a girly-girl," I chuckled.

"A little pampering would be nice," she said. "Mani/pedi?"

"Pedicure would be perfect," I said. "And maybe a late lunch." Alice nodded, clapping her hands and darted up to her room. I carried the spell book, walking up to my room that I shared with Edward. I changed into something a little more in-style. Yoga pants and one of Edward's human t-shirts were not exactly suitable for being a functional member of society. After changing into a pair of jeans and shirt, I slid my feet into a pair of flip-flops and picked up my purse. Downstairs, I saw the rest of the women and I felt like the ugly duckling of the group. _Damn it, Jake, for ruining my self-worth._

We clambered into the car, driving to a high-end spa. Alice took point and we were led into a beautiful room with six pedicure chairs. I slid onto the seat, rolling up my jeans and smiled at the woman sitting at my feet. The spa was clearly run by magic creatures. The power was crackling around us, making me feel a little more at ease, but I was leery since I didn't know who these people were.

"Lady, this place is safe," Carmen whispered to me. "I can sense your apprehension. There are magical wards surrounding this building that only magical creatures like you, me or Alice can enter the building."

"I am a shape shifter, Lady Bella," said the woman by my feet. "A tiger."

"Really?" I squeaked.

She grinned, her eyes morphing into the ancient eyes of a powerful tiger. With a blink, her eyes changed back to a warm brown. "We can assure you, that you are protected in here. It's an honor to serve. Now, what color would you like?"

"Something bold," I snickered. "What's your name?"

"Bree," she replied. "Bree Tanner."

"It's nice to meet you, Bree," I said. "Thank you for helping." Bree grinned, getting up and to gather her supplies. I sat back, feeling a little more at ease.

"I'm glad that Miss Alice suggested this," Carmen said. "I haven't had a chance to really talk to you. We need to discuss your mating ceremony."

"Is that like a wedding?" I asked.

"On steroids," Alice smiled. "I have so many ideas."

"Isn't that something that Edward and I should discuss? Together?" I pressed. "And shouldn't I have some sort of engagement ring or something?"

"You do have a symbol … his scent mixed with yours," Carmen said. I arched a brow. She laughed nervously. "I guess you probably think that you should have a physical representation of that vow."

"I think that Edward should be a part of this conversation. And before you scoff, you've left us in the dark regarding more and more fae customs. I know that Edward's scent mixed with mine proves that I'm a taken female, but …"

"You're right, Lady Bella," Carmen said.

"I appreciate all you've done for Edward, for us and for his family, but I'm over being kept in the dark. We've gotten more information from Peter and Charlotte. Perhaps, we should elevate them as our … whatever it is you do." Carmen's face grew hard and she clenched her jaw. "I know you're pissed at me."

"I'm not, Lady Bella."

"Bullshit," I snapped. "We need to work together. With all of my studying, I'm learning more and more about our culture and more about how you're holding us back. Perhaps it's to protect us or perhaps it's to do something far more sinister."

"I can assure you that I'm on your side, Lady Bella," Carmen whispered.

"And yet, you pushed Edward back to work when he knew he'd struggle," I argued. "He would never say anything, but even with the modified schedule, he's feeling buried. With Tanya doing the grunt work, he still has to familiarize himself with the cases, which cuts into time where he could be resting. I don't think he got a full-night's sleep since he morphed into an ice dragon. He only got a full-night's sleep because he was exhausted, but he's pushing himself past the brink." Charlotte was by my side and she laid her hand on my arm. I was so angry that I was simmering. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"I think I'll just go," Carmen muttered, picking up her bag.

"I didn't mean to explode like that," I said.

"But, you're right," she sighed. "Lady Bella, I was born almost a thousand years ago. My mind is still stuck in that time. Yes, as a woman, I'm able to have a job, but I'm stuck with the old ways when it comes to magic and the ways of the fae. You and your mate need someone who is willing to meet you half way."

"Carmen, you're being too black and white," Charlotte chided. "I think that all of us need to calm down. Then, we'll discuss this as a team. I know that Lord Edward trusts you, Carmen, but my mate has mentioned similar concerns that Bella just voiced when he and Peter are talking, working on his shape shifting abilities. You only worked with Edward's father, who was only versed in the old ways. The changes that Edward and Bella are trying to enact have been a part of the fae community where we lived before."

"So, I'm a fossil," Carmen sniffled.

"No, you're stubborn," Charlotte teased. "Let's just enjoy the rest of our time together. When was the last time you relaxed, Carmen?"

"Um, after we stopped the spread of the bubonic plague?" Carmen said, her nose wrinkled.

"Then, shut the fuck up, get your toes painted and stop poking your nose where it doesn't belong," Charlotte spat. "Bree, do you all have mimosas?"

"Yes, we do," Bree chirped.

"A round, light on the orange juice, heavy on the champagne," Charlotte snickered, sitting next to me and squeezing my hand. The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly after that. Carmen was quiet, contemplative. Rose was telling me about her relationship with Emmett and how she found her soul mate. Alice prattled on about Jasper, saying that once everything had calmed down, they would have the elven version of a wedding. Charlotte told me about her mating ceremony, known as hand fasting, or _glienne_ , the fae word for hand fasting. From what she described, it was the intertwining of two souls, making them one. Edward and I were mates, but have not completed the bond and only that could be done with the ceremony and by consummating our union.

Having sex.

Fucking.

Making love.

Joining as man and woman.

 _I think I'm going to be sick. I'm not ready for that … what if I'm never ready?!_

I felt more comfortable with Edward than with anybody I'd ever known. He was tender, kind, loving and unselfish. In fact, he was probably the most selfless man I'd ever met. He worried about everybody else, except himself. When we fooled around, he always took it at my pace, never pushing me too far. When I got uncomfortable, he'd stop, even if he was … well, I think you could get the idea of what I'm talking about. The man probably had blue balls the size of Texas or something like that. Or, gone through a jumbo bottle of lotion.

"Lady Bella, you're spacing out," Charlotte said. "Are you okay?"

"Just thinking," I said, looking down at my toes. They were a deep plum with a beautiful flower on the big toes.

"I can imagine what you're thinking," Charlotte replied, giving me an understanding smile. "Perhaps, we can talk about it tomorrow?" I nodded, giving her a grateful smile.

We went out to eat at a nearby organic bistro. I sat next to Alice, who shared stories about Edward as he grew up. He was always brilliant, selfless and kind, which made their adoptive father hate him. His 'money' made him popular, but he was picky on who he hung out with, mainly ignoring the posers who wanted to be his friend because he was rich. He was the same way in college, only dating a handful of women, but never really opening himself up to another person.

It would appear that Edward was tormented, in his own way, as much as me. His torment came from fake people wanting to be his friend, or his parents pushing him to be something he clearly wasn't. My abuse was physical, where his was purely emotional and mental. It explained his breakdown. He never had someone who loved him for him.

I did. I loved my mate with my entire being, but there was a part of my mind that was terrified that he'd lash out at me.

 _Unlikely, Bella. Edward has the gentlest soul._

Food for thought when I met with Charlotte tomorrow.

xx TMW xx

The next day, all of us met, Carmen, Eleazar, Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and me. We discussed my outburst, which shocked the hell out of my mate, but the crooked smirk on his face and the wicked gleam in his eyes indicated he was proud of me. It was decided that Peter and Charlotte would join our inner circle, our advisory team. Eleazar was more welcoming than Carmen, but he pointed out Carmen's bias and her fear, so she backed down. She was in the minority regarding our training, keeping us in the dark and women learning to fight.

Charlotte and Peter became our main advisors, but Carmen and Eleazar would maintain their positions, in name only. With the shift in power, Peter said that Edward needed to completely remove himself from his human job. Carmen said she'd make it happen that he would be 'transferred' to another office and his cases reassigned. With that settled, Eleazar tugged on his mate's arm and guided her out of the room.

We figured out a training schedule, focusing on flexing our magical muscles and learning as many spells as possible. I'd absorbed as many as I could, but hadn't had time to really practice. Edward hadn't shape-shifted since his debacle with the ice dragon since it near drained him of his reserves. He'd worked on his freezing powers with Garrett and Emmett, using them to enhance his battle techniques.

The final thing we needed discuss was our _glienne_ ceremony. I pushed for that since on the intranet there was a lot of chatter that our union hadn't been solidified and we were living together, a taboo in the fae community. And don't get started on my human marriage. I'd been called so many ugly things by people similar to Carmen, stuck in the old ways. Half of the words were fae curse words, which I didn't understand, but it hurt nonetheless.

"I think we should consider having the ceremony sooner rather than later," Peter said.

"What ceremony?" Edward asked, confused.

"Your mating ceremony," Charlotte said. "I'm not sure if you've been online recently, but there's been a huge to-do about you two not being mated and living together."

"Okay, slow human moment," Edward said, waving his hands. "Explain this to me. Use small words because my brain hurts."

"You and Bella are mated," Peter said. "But, your bond is incomplete. While we're pretty progressive when it comes to matters of the heart, cohabitating without being bonded is a taboo. With all that happened, we never even considered it until we checked on the intranet. Almost all of the issues are being focused to your mate, Lord Edward."

"Bella?" Edward whispered, his finger tracing down my cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just saw it earlier this week," I shrugged. "I checked it after we got back from getting our pedicures, after I went off on Carmen. As soon as we found out we were mates, the ceremony should have been planned and the bond completed."

"I love you, _sih'rena_ ," he choked out. "I should have known. I'm so sorry."

"You both were unaware," Charlotte said. "With the reappearance of magic and Aro's constant threat, it wasn't high on our list of priorities. We could do one of two things. We could separate you …"

"Fuck. No," Edward snarled, his eyes darkening and power building from within. "Not with Jacob and his minions out there."

"Or we could have the hand-fasting ceremony, but it has to be soon and not too large," Charlotte said. "We don't want to draw Aro, Jacob and the rest of the dark creatures here. It draws a great deal of power. A small _glienne_ , for your inner circle, and that will get the steadfast curmudgeons off our backs. After the threat of Aro has been neutralized, we can host a larger ceremony."

"What does this ceremony entail?" Edward asked, his fingers threading with mine. Peter and Charlotte explained the _glienne_ and it sounded beautiful, using pagan rituals of handfasting and drawing on each other's magic to complete the bond. However, the ceremony was just the beginning. We'd have to consummate our union and that's what terrified me. Edward and I, we explored each other's bodies, but he was respectful of my fear of being hurt and overcoming what Jacob had done to me.

"You both will become stronger after you've shared the ceremony," Charlotte said. "You can feel each other now, correct?"

"Pain and pleasure, yes," I said.

"Through the completed mating bond, you will be able to share much more than feelings. Thoughts, emotions, power …" Charlotte said. "You don't need to decide right now, but consider it. Lady Bella, I know that you're …" She smiled at me sympathetically. "Just think about how you can take down your ex-husband, with the combined power of your mate." Peter and Charlotte stood up. I hugged her and shook Peter's hand. They went into their room while Edward stayed in the library.

"You're afraid to make love with me," Edward said quietly.

"I'm afraid of being hurt. I know you would never do that, but the mind is slower to trust than my heart," I explained. "You're a good man and I am confident that you'd never do what Jacob did to me …"

"A man who hits a woman is not a man. He's a monster," Edward snarled. "He's going to pay for his crimes, _sih'rena_. I promise you that." He took my hand and ran his finger over my knuckles. His eyes widened and he looked at me. "Stay here, my love." He kissed me and darted away, disappearing into what he'd claimed as his study. I'd go in there, too, since it smelled like my mate. He came back and he knelt by my feet. "The fae have their customs, but we lived as humans for most of our lives." He picked up my hand, pushing something onto my left ring finger. "Do you accept me as your mate, your protector, your lover, father of our children and husband? In human terms, will you marry me? I love you, Bella. I want forever with you. Even that's not long enough, my love."

"A human marriage or _glienne_ ceremony?" I asked.

"The fae don't recognize marriages," he said, staring into my eyes. "But, if that's what you want, I'll take it."

"I don't want that. I want it all with you," I murmured. "I love you more than life itself, Edward. I'd be honored to have you as my mate, my partner and my lover." He beamed crookedly, kissing me. I melted against him and let my body relax against his. He cupped my face and I pushed him back. "When do you want to do this?"

"I'm assuming there's planning involved," he chuckled. "I'm a guy. I'm assuming I show up dressed nice and I'm golden."

"You are a guy," I snickered. "But, I love you." He grinned crookedly, brushing his lips against mine. "We'll discuss the logistics with Peter and Charlotte tomorrow. Tonight, I want to sleep in your arms and admire my …" I looked down at my hand, gaping to see the size of it. "Holy crap."

"Do you like it?"

"It's too much," I breathed.

"No, it's not. According to my father, it's a ring fit for a queen," he said, sitting up and holding me on his lap. "I'm the leader of this motley crew, the king, as it were. You are my queen and this ring was designed for my mate. It has magical properties to allow you to wear it as a fae or as a human. It'll grow when you become fae." I looked down at the ring. It was a cushion-cut deep purple stone, shimmering almost from the inside, with a subtle, but elegant glow. The stone was surrounded by diamonds that traveled down the shoulders of the ring. "Eleazar said that it's a rare purple sapphire. It's also imbued with power to protect its owner. It's a shield, Bella."

"A multipurpose engagement ring. What a girl always wanted," I said, wiggling my fingers. I looked at him and seeing the love in his eyes. "I'm so very blessed, Edward. And I know for certain that I do not want to waste any more time. As soon as it's feasible, I want to celebrate our binding, our _glienne._ "

"Your wish, my command, my lady," he whispered, pressing his forehead to mine.

 **A/N: Up next will be the _glienne_ ceremony. Thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions. I decided to take a few of your ideas and smash them into one. Someone suggested creating a fae word for a marriage ceremony, but I loved the idea of handfasting. So, _glienne_ is the fae word for handfasting … voila! Anyhow, this will be a small ceremony, just the people in the house and a high priestess. With the ceremony comes the promise of citrusy goodness and let's just say, things are going to pick up after that. **

**Bella's engagement/ _glienne_ ring is on my blog. You can find a link for that on my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me some! Thanks for reading! ;-)**


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey all ...

I just wanted to touch base with you all. I just put the finishing touches on my other supernatural story, _Out of the Darkness_. I'm planning on rereading this one and picking up where we left off, with the _glienne_ and leading up the climax for _The Magic Within._ Faeward will make his return, I promise.

Thank you for your support and hugs to all of you!

~ Tufano79


	24. Chapter 24

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: I'm planning on keeping the update schedule with this one … Sunday updates, Wednesday teasers. **

**Up next will be the _glienne_ ceremony. This will be a small ceremony, just the people in the house and a high priestess. With the ceremony comes the promise of citrusy goodness and let's just say, things are going to pick up after that. **

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **EPOV**

We met with Peter and Charlotte the following day and plans began in earnest for the _glienne_ ceremony. It was not dissimilar to a human wedding where I had nothing to do with the planning, save for showing up dressed up and prepared to share my life, my blood and my soul with my mate. It would be similar to how I released Bella's magic. She'd drink from me and I'd drink from her, sharing our life's blood. As a human, the idea of drinking Bella's blood turned my stomach, but the fae inside me needed to do it, to claim her as my own. It would solidify our bond, strengthening when we make love for the first time.

"Master Edward," Eleazar said, knocking on my door. "I'm coming to measure you for your clothes for the _glienne._ Lady Bella has finalized what you should wear on Saturday. It's quite striking. I will need you to transform." I blinked at him, my face was impassive and trying to keep an open mind. "Master Edward, I know that you are wary of my mate. She was trying to lead you in the proper way of the fae."

"She was keeping us in the dark," I said, barely able to keep the growl out of my voice. "I know that Carmen had our best interests at heart, but she was alive when magic was accepted and the world was simpler. I'm learning and I need to know all of it since I'm in fucking charge, Eleazar!"

"Times have changed," Eleazar sighed. "Carmen was in denial. She still is and it blinded her. I think you were wise in asking Peter and Charlotte to help you. I love my mate. I always will, but she needs to realize that the old ways aren't always the best ways." He gave me a smile. "We will always support you. Carmen just needs time to adjust, Master Edward."

"You're more amenable to these changes," I sighed.

"I have to be. I'm only human," he replied. "Granted, my aging is much slower than a human, but I have no powers. I've seen the world change and my mate stayed in the past." He gave me a sad smile. "I'm working on it with her. She's coming around, accepting the changes, but it will take time."

"Thank you, Eleazar," I smiled. "Now, what am I wearing for this ceremony?"

"It's a combination of the old world and the new," Eleazar chuckled. "Before, you would be wearing a robe, matching Bella's." I wrinkled my nose. _A robe?_ "I figured as much. You will be wearing tailored pants in a charcoal gray with a purple tunic. Your sister designed it." He showed me my sister's sketch and I nodded. It was elegant, powerful, similar to the stylings on the runway today, but gave a nod to the fashions of the old world.

I stood up and allowed my magic to flow through me. My body changed, growing and becoming my true form. It felt more real than my human form now. Eleazar instructed me to release my wings as well. Working together, we got the measurements my sister needed. When we were done, I went out to work with Emmett, Peter and Garrett. We worked on my shapeshifting, strengthening those magical muscles. They were surprised that I was able to transform into anything I focused on, to an eagle, a falcon, a mountain lion, a polar bear or an ice dragon.

I didn't try the last one. I was still terrified I'd drain my reserves, but we did discover that I could enhance my animal forms with my magic, making the animal attack more brutal with ice-cold swipes of my paws. Bella also joined us, after she had her dress fitting. Her incantations and creatures she summoned were powerful, growing with her own magical strength. After our training session, we went inside and separated. I was confused. Peter pulled me into his quarters, a smile on his face. "Do I need to kick your ass, too?" I grumbled.

"No, Lord Edward," he chuckled. "Human males celebrate with a bachelor party, correct? Consider tonight your bachelor party."

"I'm not going to some strip joint," I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest. "And let me guess … Emmett's idea?"

"You know him well," Peter said. "Mistress Alice is responsible for Lady Bella's bachelorette party."

"She's not comfortable with …" I trailed off.

"It's going to be a party here at the house, giving her a lingerie shower," Peter smirked. "So, in reality, it's a party for you, too."

"Oh. Really?" I breathed. Peter grinned wickedly and nodded slowly. "Sweet! What are _we_ doing?"

"A baseball game," Peter replied, tossing me a jersey. "A private skybox to see the Mariners play against the Diamondbacks." I snorted, looking at my navy jersey. "But, we're going out to eat first at a local pub. Beer, wings, burgers, nachos … everything a bachelor party needs."

"Minus the naked girls," Emmett laughed, walking in, wearing a pair of jeans and a backwards baseball cap. "I can still find a strip joint."

"No," I snickered, shrinking back to my human form. I found a pair of jeans and ducked into the bathroom, changing into the jersey. I caught a hat from Peter, tugging it on my head. We met in the foyer before heading into one of the SUVs. All of the men in the castle were going with us, leaving me on edge. "Shouldn't someone stay back? I mean …"

"There's a lot of firepower in that castle, Lord Edward," Garrett said, squeezing my shoulder. "Besides, it's hidden from the darkness. The only way people would know that it's there is if they'd been invited, like Carmen did with you and your mate. But, you could add an additional layer of protection."

I looked at the gate. I rolled down the window and felt my power surge. Bound by my powers, I added an ice lattice, crackling with wards to protect my mate, hugging the castle. It made the castle sparkle under the setting sun. "Let's go," I said. My cell phone chirped. I took it out.

 _Thanks, baby. I feel safer already ~ B_

 _Anything for you, sih'rena. Love you and have fun ~ E_

 _You, too. I love you more … only two more days and we're bonded for life ~ B_

 _Life isn't long enough. How about forever? ~ E_

 _It's a date, my only love ~ B_

"Okay, enough of that," Emmett laughed. "Bachelor party. No women, punk!" He held out his hand. "Gimme the phone." I shook my head, putting it in my pocket, holding my hands up.

Dinner, the game and the time at the bar after the game was a lot of fun. It was the most relaxed I'd been in my entire life. I was happy. I had friends who were there for me and a woman who loved me, unconditionally. I felt like I was a part of something bigger, like I belonged and was valued for who I was, and what I did. I was a part of a family.

It made me wonder about my adoptive parents. Did they miss me? Did they miss Alice? What was their endgame? Were they really involved with the dark creatures?

"Hey," Emmett said, snapping his fingers in front of my face. "No sourpuss. It's a fun day. Your last night of freedom."

"Sorry," I chuckled. "It has been a fun day. Thank you."

"But, what were you thinking of?" Jasper asked, sipping some water as we drove back to the castle.

"My parents," I shrugged. "Do they think about me and Alice?"

"Not in the way you think," Jasper answered. I arched a brow at him, questioning him mentally. "I had to go in and pick up my last paycheck. Though, they were threatening to withhold it. Thanks to Marcus, I got it, but it was highly cut because of their perceived notions that I was abusing my time."

"Where did you pick up the check?" Emmett asked as he drove toward the castle.

"Carlisle's office," Jasper answered. "The last time I was there, his office was filled with pictures of you guys as a family. Granted, the pictures weren't always happy ones, but he, at least, acknowledged you and Alice as his children. Now? No pictures. Not even of Esme. He was cold. Like, frozen solid. He handed me my check, shooing me away like I was an insignificant gnat."

"What else did you see?" Peter pressed. "Any other people? Creatures?"

"As an elf, I can't see or feel the magic unless it's concentrated like in this car," Jasper explained. "I can feel the power, but we've got eight men, most of which are powerful fae, elves or mages."

"Did you feel a shiver down your spine?" Eleazar asked.

"A bit," Jasper said, after thinking for a few moments. "Was there a creature there?"

"Possibly. I'd have to go and see for myself," Peter answered. "Can I get the address where you picked up the check?" Jasper nodded and prattled off the address. "Thank you, Jasper. I just want to know if Carlisle and Esme are colluding with dark creatures."

"How will you do that?" I asked.

"I'm going to ask for an appointment, acting as a constituent, going to 'donate' some money to his campaign," Peter said, using air quotes around the word donate. "I'll do it while you and Bella are on your honeymoon."

"We're going on a honeymoon?" I squeaked. "I thought that was my job to plan the honeymoon. And I haven't even started. God! What kind of husband am I going to be? What kind of mate?"

"I'm handling it," Peter smirked, laughing loudly. "It's my gift to you, Edward. My gift to you and Lady Bella. Both of you have endured many hardships and you both deserve happiness, a respite from training and a chance to bond as mates, husband and wife."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"It's the least I could do for you," Peter smiled. "You'll be leaving shortly after the ceremony and staying for at least three days before returning to Seattle."

"Where am I going?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Peter answered, giving me a smirk.

"And obviously, Jasper and I set up this amazing night," Emmett said, nodding.

"I helped!" Garrett growled. "Though, we should have gone to a strip club."

"I'm sorry, but the only woman I want to see naked is Bella," I said, shrugging. "She's perfect and not enhanced with plastic tits or body glitter." I physically shuddered, imagining the thought. "No, I just want her. Only her."

"Well, too bad you're not going to get her," Emmett snickered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're spending the tonight and tomorrow with Emmett in his apartment," Peter answered. "It's strictly forbidden for mates to see each other prior to the _glienne_."

"B-B-B-But …" I trailed off. "I don't have … my clothes … I can't sleep without … She'll be unprotected … No. I'm not leaving."

"She'll be protected," Eleazar said. "Peter, Jasper and Garrett are remaining in the castle, as am I. I may not be a fae, but I know the incantations better than anyone. You enjoy your last few nights as a single man."

Emmett pulled over and at the gates, almost everyone, save for me and Emmett, clambered out of the car. Peter handed me a bag that was stashed away underneath the seats. He smiled. "Have fun, Edward," he sang. "Oh, and can you release the castle? We won't be able to get in if it's encased in ice."

"I should say no since you're keeping me away from my mate," I grumbled, holding my bag. "You should sleep outside."

"But, we need the castle to be open so we can decorate and you know that Alice and Charlotte will have a shit fit if that shit isn't done," Jasper snickered. With a low growl, I removed my magical protection. "Thanks, man." They turned and I shot each of them with a frozen blast in the ass. They all laughed, disappearing behind the gates.

"Sooooo … I have a one bedroom apartment," Emmett said. "And you're not getting the bed."

"Fuck. You."

 **A/N: Poor Faeward … getting razzed by his friends and family. And sleeping on a couch just before his mating ceremony. Anyhow, I'm back! Yay! Did you miss me?! I'm sorry about taking so long with the updates for this one. My real life has gotten cray cray … still is kind of crazy, but meh. I'll deal. I'm planning on keeping the update schedule with this one … Sunday updates, Wednesday teasers.**

 **Up next will be Bella and her take on their forced separation, leading up the _glienne_ ceremony. Thank you for sticking with me. Leave me some loving! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: I'm planning on keeping the update schedule with this one … Sunday updates, Wednesday teasers. **

**Poor Faeward … getting razzed by his friends and family. And sleeping on a couch just before his mating ceremony. Anyhow, I'm back! Yay! Did you miss me?! I'm sorry about taking so long with the updates for this one. My real life has gotten cray cray … still is kind of crazy, but meh. I'll deal.**

 **Up next will be Bella and her take on their forced separation, leading up the _glienne_ ceremony. Thank you for sticking with me. Leave me some loving! **

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **BPOV**

"And Edward, he …" Alice cackled. "he woke up, completely naked. He was laying, spread eagle, on the chaise lounge overlooking the pool. He was snoring loudly and his pale skin was getting completely burnt by the sun. I tried to wake him up, but he was completely drunk and was …"

"When did he wake up?" Kate asked.

"About three hours later. He was completely burnt to a crisp," Alice said. "He had no memory of falling asleep on the chaise, or even drinking an entire bottle of scotch."

"Why would he drink so much?" I asked.

"He was just dumped by his girlfriend and wanted to drown his sorrows, but instead he danced, naked as the day he was born, smiting her name," Alice snorted. "Little did he think about the ramifications. His cock … yeah, it was peeling from his sun burn for over a month. He was terrified that he would never be able to get hard again."

"Who was this ex-girlfriend and why was he smiting her?" Charlotte asked, her feet crossed on the cocktail table.

"Her name, ironically enough, was Kate. It was his first real relationship and she dumped him just before prom because she wanted to go with the captain of the football team and not the captain of the debate team," Alice explained, her nose wrinkled delicately. "So, instead of going to prom, he drank a bottle of our father's very expensive scotch, dancing naked around the pool and smiting Kate."

"I would never do that," Kate scoffed. "His Kate was a bitch! Edward's cute. I'd rather date the debate team captain than the football captain, especially if the debate team captain looked like Edward."

"Agreed," Charlotte nodded.

"And Edward could freeze the football captain now," I added. "Besides, his muscles have muscles. My man is all sorts of sexy. I can't wait until he comes home. I don't sleep well when he's not here."

"Um, Bella, he's staying with Emmett," Rosalie said, her nose wrinkled.

"What?!" I shrieked. "No, he has to come back. I really don't sleep well when he's gone. I'm terrified that Jacob will …" I trailed off.

"Bella, you're protected," Charlotte soothed me. "Besides, you're stronger, physically and emotionally, than when you first left Jacob. You can make him explode, or implode, whichever tickles your fancy, Bella."

"It's not the same," I snapped, getting up and stomping away. I know I was acting like a brat. I went into the bedroom that I shared with my mate and allowed our combined scent to soothe me. There was a quiet knock at the door. I glowered at it, but the knocking continued. I got up, flinging open the door and seeing a contrite Carmen standing on my doorstep. "Was this your idea? I know how much you love your fucking traditions."

"No, Lady Bella," she said. I narrowed my eyes, stepping back and allowing her into my room. "Can we speak?"

"About? Not telling me about our history?" I snapped. "Shedding more light on traditions that I should already be aware of?"

"I want to apologize and tell you more about the _glienne_. It's a hand-fasting ceremony, binding your souls together for eternity," she whispered. Gracefully, she glided through my room and sat down on the human-sized chairs overlooking the backyard. "First, the apology. I … it was never my intention to keep information from you. I forget that you and Master Edward are not aware of the history of magic. You both seemed to take to your gifts easily."

"But, we're still learning," I said. "I'm nowhere near as strong as you think I am. I'm learning the incantations and perfecting my gift, but I'm still terrified of what my ex-husband is capable of doing. You don't … You saw what he did to me. The bruises, the scars, both emotional and physical! It was hell on earth, Carmen. Hell! Working with Kate, Charlotte, Garrett and Emmett has helped, but nothing is going to prepare me … Edward makes me feel safe. He's the only one to make feel safe, protected, loved. Yes, there are moments where I don't feel like I'm worthy of him. They creep into my mind more often than not."

"You're more than worthy for him, Lady Bella," Carmen breathed. "You are beautiful, smart, kind, and you make Edward smile. Ever since I've known him when he was hired in the legal aid office, he rarely smiled. He was downtrodden, broken because of what happened to him with his former employer and by his parents. He tried to maintain a relationship with his sister, but Carlisle Cullen is an overbearing tyrant. The few times I'd seen him smile, prior to you, was after he talked to Alice, when she was able to make a few rare phone calls to him or when he was able to see her." I nodded, knowing that Edward adored his sister. "But, you are the most important person to him. He loves you and I know you love him, very much."

"Edward's parents are assholes," I growled. "What I wouldn't give to see their faces when they realized their car was encased in a block of ice, with burnt tires."

"I can tell you, for a fact, that Carlisle Cullen was pissed off beyond belief. On top of that, we verified that he was, indeed, working with dark creatures. A dark elf and an evil wizard released his car, using a glamour for it to be functional to drive home."

"Do you know who?" I asked.

"Marcus was the one who saw the magic happen. He didn't recognize the elf or wizard, but we don't have a database of all of the dark creatures in the area," Carmen said. "Hopefully, we'll be able to eliminate all of the darkness in the world, all of the evil, when …"

"When we put together our resources to destroy Aro, Jacob and all of the other dark creatures," I sighed.

"And that will happen after you and Edward are bonded together as mates, forever," Carmen replied. "With your combined power, the darkness, the evil, it can finally be stopped."

I sighed, flipping my hand and allowing a fireball to float above my palm. I watched the fire swirl, warming the room and making the ice lattice near the windows glitter beautifully. "I do accept your apology, but being left in the dark for so long … It's going to be a while before I can trust you. I know that Edward feels the same way."

"And I understand that. I was pushing you both too quickly in some aspects, but not enough in others," she whispered. "I also have to understand that the world is not the same when I was Edward's father's advisor. Magic is not accepted like it was back then." She looked at me, her human form beautiful and elegant. Her skin was a warm olive tone, with curled black hair and almost black eyes. "No matter what, I will fight by your side. We have a good chance to win this. To end this."

"I hope so," I said.

"I also understand that you struggle without your mate. I miss Eleazar, too," she murmured. "I don't sleep well without him."

"I was afraid that everyone would think that I'm acting like a spoiled brat. It's not like I'm ungrateful for what everyone has done. I've got some beautiful pieces of lingerie to wear for Edward on our wedding night," I blushed. "That's if I can …"

"You will be able to, Lady Bella," Carmen said. "Now, let me tell you about the _glienne_ ceremony and we can have one final fitting before the ceremony the day after tomorrow. It'll help with the noticeable absence of your mate."

xx TMW xx

The next day was spent in quiet contemplation and ceremonies, preparing my body and my mind for the hand-fasting, the joining of our souls. I was buffed, waxed and primped in preparation for the ceremony, which would take place at midnight, in the garden of the castle. I could hear the sounds of the construction of the dais, the arch and twinkle lights all day.

"Bella," chirped Alice. She was standing at the door. "It's time to get ready."

I got up and sat down on the bench. I changed into my fae form, my body becoming graceful, tall and elegant. Alice primped and preened me. Rosalie put on my makeup, making my skin glow from the inside and making me look like the royalty that I was supposed to be. My dress was a warm cream color, with purple flowers, deepening to a plum color down the skirt. It had one shoulder, cinching at the waist and flowing away from my hips. A glistening veil of gossamer was pressed at the crown of my head, along with a circlet of enchanted rare purple sapphires. I also had a matching necklace. I stood up, smoothing up my skirt and turning to look into the full-sized mirror. "Wow, I don't recognize myself," I whispered.

My pale skin was ethereal, with my tattoos shimmering along with the gems atop my head, around my neck and on my left ring finger. Rosalie stood by me, wearing a pale lavender dress and looking as beautiful as any woman I'd ever seen. Alice appeared by my other shoulder, just reaching my bicep, in a coordinating dress in a deeper, lavender, almost a wisteria color. "My brother is going to pass out when he sees you, Bella," Alice breathed. The clock chimed in the main hall. "A half hour. We need to take pictures."

"What about Edward and the rest of the …?" I asked, trailing off and turning around. Charlotte was at the door, holding an exquisite bouquet. She was dressed in an elegant gown, in a hunter green. "Charlotte, you look wonderful."

"Thank you, my Lady," she whispered, curtseying gallantly. "The men are waiting in the garden with a very nervous groom."

"How does he look?" Alice asked.

"Very handsome. I love how you blended old and new world, Alice," Charlotte said.

"How many people are here?" I asked.

"It's a small ceremony, Lady Bella," Charlotte said. "Only the people within our inner circle are in attendance." She handed me the bouquet and smiled softly. "Once we've … well, we'll have a bigger ceremony after …"

"After we contend with Aro, Jacob and the dark creatures," I sighed. "That's if we survive."

"We'll survive," Alice said. "Well, most of us. I think." She squinted, using her power of precognition. I could feel the power crackling around her. I wished I could see inside her mind, to see her vision. Her nose wrinkled. "I can't tell. Too many intangibles, variables. They're fogging my mind. It might clear up as we get closer …" She shrugged. "I'm still trying to understand my gift. It's spotty."

"Now, we need to take pictures for prosperity in the library," Charlotte said. "And then, your _glienne_ ceremony may begin, and you may bond with your mate." A coy smile spread over her face and my heart fluttered. "It's time, Lady Bella. Your forever awaits."

"Forever isn't long enough," I murmured. And I prayed that we'd get our happily ever after. I refused to believe that I met my mate, my only love and that I only get a few short months with him. I want him. I want a future and I'm going to fight for it. "Forever is definitely not long enough."

 **A/N: Up next will be the _glienne_ , in Edward's POV, plus their bonding. And by bonding, I mean lemons. Gotta love citrus. ;-) ****A picture of Bella's dress, her bouquet and circlet are on my blog.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: I'm planning on keeping the update schedule with this one … Sunday updates, Wednesday teasers. **

**Up next will be the _glienne_ , in Edward's POV, plus their bonding. And by bonding, I mean lemons. Gotta love citrus. ;-) Though, I think that may come next chapter … we'll see. **

**Information about the Hand Fasting ceremony came from the website, A Practical , with the vows and what not coming from** ** _Gift from the Sea_** **, Anne Morrow Lindbergh, Vintage 1955.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **EPOV**

"Dude, I can hear your heart pounding from here," Emmett said as he stood next to me under the dais. "Why are you freaking out?"

"I'm not freaking out," I argued. "I'm anxious to see Bella. I can't wait to be bonded with her forever. I can feel her, sense her love and the air is crackling with the magic of the ceremony."

"It's the perfect night for this," Eleazar said. "The first night of a blue moon, at midnight. Your mating ceremony is blessed." He murmured an incantation and the backyard was bathed in a warm glow, with globes of white light, twinkling around the backyard. "It's time, Lord Edward."

Emmett stood by my side, along with Marcus. Peter was acting as officiant, dressed in deep eggplant-colored robes. Eleazar was seated with Carmen. Jasper was next to Charlotte. Tanya and a few other of our allies were acting as witnesses. I could see the glow of a camera, indicating it was being live-streamed on the Intranet. I wrinkled my nose at that, but being fae royalty meant that we had certain expectations to uphold. Our mating ceremony, our _glienne_ was to be a public event, not the private intimate ceremony that I'd hoped for. Yes, our guests were our inner circle but everyone was going to be watching.

Music began playing, but it wasn't music in the traditional sense. Nature was providing the soundtrack with birdsong, gentle breezes and shimmering chimes. It added to the magic of the night. Alice walked down the aisle first, wearing a beautiful, flowy dress in a deep lavender color. It enhanced her elfin features. She looked otherworldly, but radiantly happy as she glided down the aisle, holding a small bouquet of white, purple and green. She squeezed my hand as she took her spot on the dais. I blew out a breath as Rosalie followed my sister. Her dress was sheer and shimmering, a pale purple that almost appeared white. Her blonde hair was flowing over her shoulders in golden waves. She winked at me, her eyes sparkling as she gazed down the aisle.

My heart stammered. I felt Bella's presence before I saw her. The music swelled and everyone stood up, giving her the respect she deserved. I took a breath and in all of her glory, I saw my mate, my _sihrena_ , my Bella. She looked like perfection personified, wearing a cream dress that deepened to a wisteria color with coordinating flowers dancing down her gown. She looked like royalty, her beauty enhanced by her gown, her hair and the magic surrounding her. With a calming breath, she looked up at me and her eyes glowed a warm orange while her body luminesced with her excitement. I felt her power calling to me. She moved faster to me. I stepped down, reaching my hand to her and she took it. Her emotions, which were churning as she walked toward me, calmed almost immediately. Helping her onto the dais, I stared at her. "There are no words to describe how beautiful you are," I whispered.

She blushed, warming the entire backyard. "I've missed you, Edward," she murmured. "I feel whole."

Peter cleared his throat and he smiled warmly. Bella handed her bouquet to Rose and we took hands. "Lord Edward and Lady Isabella, tonight we are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered to witness your exchange of vows and to share in the joy of this occasion. Let this be a statement of what you mean to each other and your mating commitment of the _glienne_ you will make."

Bella and I stared into each other's eyes, moving closer and feeling our bond begin to strengthen. The tendrils of our connection were tightening, pulling us closer together. I could feel her emotions, her excitement, her joy, her love; it mirrored my own emotions. I wanted nothing more than to have Peter announce that we were mated and that we could finalize our bond. The power behind it, and it wasn't complete, was overwhelming.

Peter chuckled, seeing the control slipping between us and the magic within crackling beneath the surface. "When you love someone, you do not love them all of the time in exactly the same way, from moment to moment. It's an impossibility. It is even a lie to pretend to. And yet this is what exactly what most of us demand. We have so little faith ebb and flow of life, of love and of relationships. We leap at the flow of the tide and resist the terror of the ebb. We are afraid it will never return.

"We insist on its permanency, on duration, on continuity, when the only continuity possible, in life, in love, is in growth, in fluidity, in freedom.

"The only real security is not in owning or possessing, not in demanding or expectations, not in hoping, even. Security in a relationship lies neither in looking back to what was in nostalgia, not forward to what it might be in dread or anticipation, but living in the present relationship and accepting as it is now. We need to remember that, especially now, in the times we are living with the uncertainty surrounding our lives," Peter said, smiling tenderly at both of us. "Relationships must be like islands; one must accept them for that they are here and now, within their limits – islands, surrounded and interrupted by the sea, continually visited and abandoned by the tides of life." He placed his hand on ours. "A bond, a love like yours, is truly remarkable, changing and potent."

"And unexpected," I whispered, looking away from him and staring at her. "I wouldn't change anything for the world."

"Me, neither," she sniffled, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"With the _glienne_ ceremony, it is a bonding of souls, of bodies, of hearts. That bond is solidified with the ritual of hand fasting. Hand fasting is a declaration of intent where a couple clearly states they are bonding on their own free will. Lord Edward and Lady Isabella, know now before you go further that since your lives have crossed in this existence, you have formed eternal bonds. As you seek to enter the mating ceremony of the _glienne_ , you should strive to make real ideals that give meaning to this ceremony and to the sanctity of this bonding. With full awareness, know within this circle you are declaring intent before your friends and family as witnesses.

"The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union and will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. Do you seek to enter this ceremony?" Peter asked.

"Yes," we whispered. I blew out a breath and squeezed her hands.

"Look into each other's eyes, please," Peter murmured. We took each other's hands. They crossed and our fingers were twined together. "Lady Isabella, will you share in Lord Edward's pain and seek to alleviate it?"

"I will," she breathed.

"Lord Edward, will you share in Lady Isabella's pain and seek to alleviate it?" Peter repeated.

"Always," I said.

"And so, the binding is made," Peter said. I felt our souls intertwine along with the silken cord being wrapped around our hands.

"Lady Isabella, will you share in Lord Edward's laughter and look for the brightness and positivity in him?"

"I will," she replied.

"Lord Edward, will you share in Lady Isabella's laughter and look for the brightness and positivity in her?" Peter asked.

"I will," I answered. Tendrils of magic swirled around us, wrapping around our feet and pulsing with each heartbeat.

"And so, the binding is made," Peter intoned.

"Lady Isabella, will you share in Lord Edward's burdens so that your spirits may grow in this union?" Peter asked and he repeated it for me. "And so, the binding is made." Stronger magical tendrils swirled from within us, lighting up everything around us. "Will you share in each other's hopes and dreams?" We responded affirmatively. "And so, the binding is made." "Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of your union?" A spark of magic reached from our chests, waiting until we responded, which we did. The magical lasso pulled us together and Peter breathed, "And so, the binding is made."

"I've never felt so close to another person," Bella whispered. "So loved."

"Words can't describe what I'm feeling," I replied.

"We're almost done," Peter said. "Lady Isabella, will you honor Lord Edward as an equal in this union?"

"Always," Bella answered.

"Lord Edward, will you honor Lady Isabella as an equal in this union?" Peter asked, his voice taking on a resonant quality.

"Forever," I murmured. I lifted our bound hands and saw her pulse racing against her pale skin. My incisors lengthened and I felt my mouth water. My body craved this, craved her. I quickly bit down, drawing her blood from her vein. She whimpered, clenching her fingers and her arousal swirling around us. I sealed her wound and she daintily bit down on my wrist, her eyes glowing lustfully. As she pulled from my vein, I felt my body harden and my need to make her mine grow exponentially.

 _Is the ceremony over yet?_

"And so, the binding is made," Peter said. "Your hands, your bodies, your minds, your souls, your spirits, they are joined in union of love and trust. The _glienne_ is not formed by these bonds, but by the vows you've made. We can see the power of your bonds, swirling around you, joining you in ways that are ancient and unbreakable. Like stars, your love is a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow.

"May your bonds of love be blessed this day, the first night of the blue moons. May you always hold each other. May they have the strength to hang on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. May they remain tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. May these bonds be healer, protector, shelter and guide for each other, always and forever." With a wave of his hand, two powerful bindings moved from our bodies and wrapped around our fingers, glowing under our skin. "The perfect circle of the ring symbolizes eternity, as yours is an eternal love. This ring, only visible to your mate, is a symbol of that love and a reminder that you are unbroken and will be with each other, always. Lord Edward and Lady Isabella, you've bound yourselves to each other in the eyes of your friends and family. On behalf of all of those present, and by the strength of your own love, I pronounce you mated for all eternity. You may seal your vows with a kiss."

I cupped her cheeks and stared into her glowing eyes, seeing nothing but love, desire and absolute joy radiating from them. "I love you, _sihrena_ ," I whispered.

"I love you more," she murmured back. I dipped my head, brushing my lips with hers and our bonds sizzled all around us, making me even more aware of the need to fully connect with her. She moaned against my mouth, sliding her tongue between my lips. I tightened my arms around her and we lost ourselves in one hell of a kiss, only existing for each other and only this moment. The worries of Aro, Jacob and the pending war with the dark creatures were so far removed from our minds. All that remained was the need to mate with my _sihrena,_ my mate, my life.

My only love …

 **A/N: Next chapter will be the completion of their bonding. Meaning, lemons. It'll also be their honeymoon. They will be going to some island … playing off their vows. Speaking of which, I adapted the _glienne_ ceremony vows from A Practical Wedding's writing your own handfasting vows. I'm not this creative to come up with these vows on my own, but I really liked their meaning and symbolism. **

**After their wedding and 'honeymoon', things are going to pick up the pace with the action … Aro, Jacob and their loons, they're preparing for battle. It's going to be insane. Magically crazy … leave me some!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: I'm planning on keeping the update schedule with this one … Sunday updates, Wednesday teasers. **

**Next chapter will be the completion of their bonding. Meaning, lemons. It'll also be their honeymoon. They will be going to some island … playing off their vows. After their wedding and 'honeymoon', things are going to pick up the pace with the action … Aro, Jacob and their loons, they're preparing for battle. It's going to be insane. Magically crazy … leave me some!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **EPOV**

 _"May your bonds of love be blessed this day, the first night of the blue moons. May you always hold each other. May they have the strength to hang on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. May they remain tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. May these bonds be healer, protector, shelter and guide for each other, always and forever." With a wave of his hand, two powerful bindings moved from our bodies and wrapped around our fingers, glowing under our skin. "The perfect circle of the ring symbolizes eternity, as yours is an eternal love. This ring, only visible to your mate, is a symbol of that love and a reminder that you are unbroken and will be with each other, always. Lord Edward and Lady Isabella, you've bound yourselves to each other in the eyes of your friends and family. On behalf of all of those present, and by the strength of your own love, I pronounce you mated for all eternity. You may seal your vows with a kiss."_

 _I cupped her cheeks and stared into her glowing eyes, seeing nothing but love, desire and absolute joy radiating from them. "I love you,_ sihrena _," I whispered._

 _"I love you more," she murmured back. I dipped my head, brushing my lips with hers and our bonds sizzled all around us, making me even more aware of the need to fully connect with her. She moaned against my mouth, sliding her tongue between my lips. I tightened my arms around her and we lost ourselves in one hell of a kiss, only existing for each other and only this moment. The worries of Aro, Jacob and the pending war with the dark creatures were so far removed from our minds. All that remained was the need to mate with my_ sihrena _, my mate, my life._

 _My only love …_

"We need to take these pictures," Alice chided. "I know you need to go do unspeakable things to each other, but it's important."

"One more," Marcus chuckled. I nuzzled Bella's hair, kissing her neck and smiled when the flash went off. "Okay, I'll post these to the website and we're good to go. Congratulations, my lord and my lady."

"Thank you, Marcus," I said. Our friends, family, they left the backyard and Bella and I had a few moments alone. She looked at me, her eyes glowing a deep amber. "You are so beautiful, Bella. I can't even …"

"So are you, Edward," she whispered, standing on her tiptoes, brushing her lips with mine. "I need you, Edward. Ever since we exchanged our vows, our blood, I have to …"

"I know, love," I said, silencing her rambling with a kiss. "We need to wait until the crowd leaves. Then, we're able to mate, complete our bond." I pulled her into my arms and swayed to the soft breezes in the backyard. She melted against me, her eyes locked on mine. "This may not be a traditional human wedding, but I wanted to dance with my mate, my _sihrena_."

"You romantic," she giggled, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I do try, love," I said, inhaling deeply and smelling her succulent fragrance, mixed with her heady scent of arousal. I focused my hearing to the house. I faintly heard Carmen and Eleazar get into the car. They were the last to leave, giving us the castle to ourselves. "We're alone."

"Truly alone?" she asked.

I cocked my head. "Our family is nearby, in case we're attacked, but yes."

"Make love to me, Edward," she whispered, her voice quiet, but sure. "You've taken my blood. I want to give you my body. I want to share my soul."

I stared into her eyes, searching for uncertainty. There was none. I rolled my shoulders and my wings spread. I couldn't wait to take the stairs. I swept her in my arms and took off, her body pressed to mine. She squealed. I laughed, looping us around the turret where our room was located. I opened the window, setting Bella down on her feet. With a flick of my hand, the castle was surrounded by an impenetrable shield of ice, never to be broken, lest I be killed. Bella stared at me, her eyes turning predatory, lust-filled. "I want to see you, Edward," she purred. "You look handsome in your clothes, but I want to see your body. Your true body."

I removed my tunic and pants, standing before her, naked and aroused. She approached me, her fingers gliding along my pale, tattooed skin. She flicked my nipples and I groaned. "You are teasing me, Bella." She giggled, stepping front of me with her back to mine. She arched a brow, pulling her mahogany curls over her shoulder. I unzipped her dress and she slid it down her body. "Fuck me."

"Not tonight, but I want to try that, too," she snickered. She turned around, as bare as me. Her body was lithe, toned and beautiful. Her breasts were small, but a perfect handful for me. Her waist nipped in and flared out at her hips, making her look womanly and perfect. "I know we've explored, but …"

"You're in charge, _sihrena_ ," I said, kissing her. "You tell me what you want."

"You. I want you," she breathed as she opened her mouth, welcoming my tongue. I bent down, picking her up and held her in my arms. I carried her to our bed, placing her onto the pure white silk sheets. I kissed her, worshiping her with my mouth, my lips. She moaned gutturally, grasping at my neck and pulling me closer. I gently pulled her closer to the head of the bed, settling between her legs and feeling her searing heat between her legs. "Edward … my Edward …"

"I love you," I whispered against her mouth, my fingers dancing along her ribcage. She arched her back and I cupped her breast in my hand, twisting her nipple. She whimpered, tugging on my hair, trying to release it from its braid that Eleazar twisted it into. My hair fell over my shoulder and she released the braid from its leather tie. It began to unravel, but Bella gasped when I wrapped my lips around her nipple.

"Oh, shit. So, good … your tongue … it's so cold," she breathed.

I hummed, tasting her hot skin with my tongue, my lips. Her arousal clung to the air, saturating the room with her scent. "I need to taste you, my love," I purred. "Everywhere."

"Yes, taste me. Lick me," she pleaded. I released her breast with a pop and kissed her lips hungrily before shimmying down her body. I spread her legs, seeing her bare pussy. I growled, deep in the back of my throat, and I plunged my tongue inside her, tasting her essence, her sweet nectar of arousal. I kept my mouth on her, kissing her sex and bringing her to the brink of orgasm. She pleaded for release, but I wanted to savor every moment with her. It was a gift that she trusted me, that she was alive to be with me. "Edward, drink from me."

"What?" I asked, languidly kissing her clit.

"From there. Mark me as yours," she said. "I trust you."

"I want you to come first, _sihrena_ ," I growled, sliding two fingers inside of her. She gasped, falling back and rocking against my hand. I curled my fingers inside her, bringing her closer. I suckled on her clit and smiled when she clenched her lower muscles around my hand. She screamed, her hands, flying to my hair and tugging on the now loose strands as she climaxed. As her pussy milked my fingers, I turned my head, scenting her pulse from her femoral artery. I bit down on her leg, pulling blood from her and it increased her orgasm, making her arousal spill out of her, unhindered. I was careful, not wanting to drain her, but I kept pulling blood from her body until she finally came back from her euphoric release. Sealing her wound, I pulled back my hand and sucked my fingers clean of her arousal.

I crawled up her body, leaning on my side. She was panting heavily, her arms and legs strewn akimbo. She turned to me, giving me a lazy, sated smile. I traced over her stomach, along her trim hips. Her skin was on fire beneath my fingertips. "I don't think I've ever come that hard, Edward," she breathed.

"It was amazing to taste, to feel," I purred, running my finger over her breast. She shuddered. "Tasting your essence is one thing, but mixed with your blood? I'm fucking hard as a rock. As a human, that would turn my stomach, but the fae in me, I crave it. I need it." She curled some of my hair around her finger. I trembled, needing to mate with her. "Bella … I … I must …"

"I can feel it, too," she whispered. "Our bond is nearly complete. Our bodies are calling for each other." She pushed me onto my back and straddled my waist. "I'm … I need to be in control, Edward. Please?"

"You're in charge," I repeated, sitting up and brushing her messy curls away from her face. She rolled her body over me, grasping my hardness. She kept her eyes on me as she placed me near her entrance. Biting her lip, she slipped the head of my cock inside of her. I watched her, keeping my eyes on her.

"Edward," she sniffled. I could feel her fear. For a moment, I saw into her mind, the memories of her ex-husband and how he brutalized her.

"Look at me," I said. "Feel me. I'm not him." I lowered my body temperature, reminding her that I was nothing like her hairy, awful, cruel ex. I was smooth and lean where he was muscular and hairy. She kept her eyes on me and she touched my chest, my wings, my hair. Slowly, she lowered her body onto my hardness, enveloping me into her heat. "I love you. I will always love you. I will protect you. Never hurt you."

Bella tightened her lower muscles around me and she gripped my face. With a power, I didn't know she had, she kissed me and began rolling her body over me. I enfolded her into my arms, protecting us with my wings. With each thrust, I could hear her mind. At first, it sounded like a radio station that was out of the area. Then, her thoughts invaded mine, her undying love for me and how she felt safe, protected, and complete with me. I moaned, tangling my fingers into her hair and thrusting up into her. "I can hear you," Bella breathed. "Your thoughts. Your feelings."

"And I can hear you, too," I whispered, my hands gliding along her back. "I … I …"

"I know," she said, moving ever closer to me. Her lips moved down my neck and she nibbled below my ear. _I want to drink from you, Edward. Please, may I?_

"Yes, love," I growled. "Taste me. Take me."

Where I was deliberate and slow with my movements, Bella just bit down on my neck. I felt her teeth pierce my skin and she pulled harshly from my neck. My cock hardened within her, pulsing with need. She clung to me as her body tightened around mine. I felt her love, her power, and our bond … it was all coming together. She released my neck, swiping my wound with her tongue. All around us, light twinkled and the tendrils of power brought us closer together. The magic deep within our blood began to bubble, twist and turn in our veins. Bella's eyes were glowing orange and flames were surrounding her body. From her eyes, I saw myself. My eyes were ice-blue and an impenetrable globe of ice surrounding us. "Edward," she keened. "I'm …"

"Let go, love," I growled, kissing her lips roughly.

She screamed and clenched around me. I came with her, spilling deep within her body, claiming her as _mine._ She was mine. My mate, my _sihrena_ , my love. Our movements slowed and Bella lay her head on my shoulder, panting heavily. "I love you, Edward," she whispered, her body warming the globe around us and making it dissipate. Not melt, but dissipate. Her fingers traced my tattoos and her eyes were glowing, warm and filled with love. "Never … I've never felt that loved in my life, Edward. I can feel it." She pressed her hand to my chest. "I can feel it here, Edward. You've never felt this way. About anyone."

"No, _sihrena_. I've only loved you this way. Yes, I had relationships, but they were frivolous. Nothing compared to what I feel for you," I said, kissing her plump, sweet lips. The globe was gone and I removed my wings from our bodies. "I can still hear your thoughts."

"I think that means our bond is complete," she said, a warm smile passing over her face. _I want to make love to my mate in the shower. According to Peter, we have an early flight tomorrow. We won't have time in the morning._ Her eyes twinkled seductively with a sexy grin on her face.

"The shower won't know what hit it," I growled, scooping her up and she squealed happily.

xx TMW xx

Our trip was to a tiny island off the coast of Oahu. Marcus flew us to this enchanted island. It was hidden from the world by wards, spells and trickery. It was for any magical creature who needed a respite. It also was a training ground, as well. Bella and I were using it as a honeymoon hideaway. We spent three days on the island, making love, solidifying our bond and growing our magic. Marcus stayed in Oahu, recruiting more creatures to our cause. There was a great deal of shapeshifters and elves who lived on Hawaii who could be of use to us in our battle against the dark creatures.

After three idyllic days on the magical island, we were forced back to reality. Bella and I were stronger than ever, but we needed to work on our powers. We both needed to strengthen our abilities. I needed to work on my shapeshifting, creating magical, mythical creature that could end this war, this need for power.

We couldn't let the darkness overcome the world and let evil win. We couldn't let magic die. With the release of my powers, creatures were coming out of the woodwork. Elves, fae, shapeshifters, they were all ready to fight for our freedom. Would magic be accepted as it was when my father was in power? I don't think so, but the evilness needed to stop and the creatures needed the freedom to practice their craft, unhindered.

As we flew back to Seattle, I was reading a report from Peter describing all that had gone on while we were away on an encrypted tablet. There were increased attacks on humans. Dark elves causing accidents and encouraging humans to end their lives. Animal attacks were running rampant. Wolves, the size of horses, were reported in the forests in and around the Pacific Northwest. Tall, pale, beautiful people were seen drinking from humans after twilight, pulling the people from the families and making their presence dangerously known. Things were escalating. Quickly.

"They're getting sloppy," I hissed, reading the report. "Vampires drinking from humans? In plain sight?"

"It's been getting more apparent that the control the dark creatures have is dwindling," Peter said over Skype. "That could be due to one of two things."

"What are they?" Bella asked, wrinkling her nose as she saw a brutalized human.

"One is that Aro is losing control over his creatures. They not recognize him as their true leader. He's not fully magical. He is part human," Peter suggested.

"And the other?" I growled.

"He never had control over them to begin with and they are just going against him, feeding and attacking as much as they want, without any concern for exposure," Peter said. "It could be both, too."

"We need to end this," I said. "We need to stop this carnage. How can we do that?"

"We kill Aro and Jacob. If he's controlling them, his death will result in their destruction," Peter said. "Jacob's death will definitely end the wolves. Aro is the wildcard."

"But, what if he's not," Bella pressed. "What if we kill him and they still continue attacking the humans? There's got to be a way to end this!"

"We'll come up with something, _sihrena_ ," I murmured. "For now, though, we focus on getting stronger, learning to fight, using our powers, trusting each other."

"Jacob …" she whimpered. "He … he could kill you."

"As Aro could kill you. I won't let it happen," I vowed, kissing her neck and feeling her life's blood pulse against my lips. "I said forever and I meant forever, Bella. They won't win. We'll beat them."

"We will, Lady Bella," Peter said. "Now, let's come up with a plan to do just that …"

 **A/N: So, they're mated. Their bond complete. YAY! Dark creatures are wreaking havoc and attacking humans in plain sight. NO! We're going to hear about their plan next chapter, leading up to the battle against good and evil. Who will prevail?**

 **Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: I'm planning on keeping the update schedule with this one … Sunday updates, Wednesday teasers. **

**So, they're mated. Their bond complete. YAY! Dark creatures are wreaking havoc and attacking humans in plain sight. NO! We're going to hear about their plan next chapter, leading up to the battle against good and evil. Who will prevail?**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **EPOV**

A month had passed from our midnight _glienne_ ceremony. Bella and I, while training relentlessly, were happy for the first time in our lives. We had family that loved us and people who supported us. During our training, we focused on our separate powers, but when we combined together? Bella and I were fucking lethal. We protected each other and complimented it each other well. I was power, strength and impulsivity. Bella was calm, calculating and tricky.

While we were training, we had shapeshifters and mages perform reconnaissance on Aro's compound. Alice had discovered it by accident when she was having a vision of our parents.

Not parents … they were the people who needed trophy children … Carlisle and Esme Cullen were not our parents.

Aro's compound was a creepy looking castle overlooking the Pacific Ocean, just outside of Forks, on the La Push Reservation. Alice had holes in her visions, especially where the wolves were concerned, but we knew where their center of activity was located. From what Bella told me, Jacob lived in Forks on the reservation before they got married and moved to Seattle. His father, Billy, still lived on the reservation, as far as I knew.

However, with the compound in La Push, and Jake being a police officer, a detective, for the Seattle Police Department, it begged to question, was he still working, gathering intel on our growing contingent of magical creatures? Emmett was at his precinct today, finding out that information.

I was working with Peter and Garrett on my fighting skills, fine-tuning my hand-to-hand combat. I was getting stronger, better, but I was still an attorney at heart, a pencil pusher and a book nerd. I'd rather use my words to fight than my fists, but I don't think Aro would understand if I sued him and creamed him in the United States Courts. He understood brute force, violence and malice. He reveled in death and destruction, thriving in chaos and bloodshed. The finer points of arguing were lost on him.

 _Damn it._

Falling down onto the soil of the training ground, I sucked down some water and panted heavily. My arms were sore as fuck and I was bruised as all hell. Eleazar came running out, holding my cell phone. "Lord Edward, you have a phone call," he said. "It's Master Emmett."

I took the phone, swiping my finger across the screen and pressing the speaker phone. "Emmett? What's up, man?"

"Oh, not much," he snorted, "except Jacob Black has been fired from his job for domestic abuse, spousal rape and something to do with an abortion."

"If his attacks caused Bella's miscarriage, he aborted their baby and it's a felony," I replied. "What is the police force going to do about it? Obviously, he's fired, but are they pressing charges?"

"Only Bella can press charges," Emmett said. "She was the one who had to deal with the abuse. However, her uncontested divorce, with photos of her battered and bruised body and reports of … Well, suffice it to say, the Narcotics division is down one detective. No one is upset about it. Jake was a loose cannon to begin with and now he's gone."

Alice sprinted out of the house, her eyes wide and she flitted to me, taking my face. "Edward …" she gasped.

"What is it, Miss Alice?" Eleazar asked.

"Tell us, Tink," Emmett boomed over the phone.

"Vision," she choked out. "It's spotty, because of the wolves, but …" She put her hand on my head and I saw her vision in my mind. _Is this a new power?_ Later, I'd find out that all precognitives could share their visions with physical contact. Anyway, back to the vision. It flickered in and out because of whatever wonkiness the wolves' involvement caused. However, I saw Aro in some sort of throne room. He was berating Jacob. I couldn't tell what was being said. There was no sound.

"Can you hear him?" I asked.

"No, but I can read lips," she said, narrowing her eyes. "He's fucking pissed at Jacob for losing the connection with the Seattle police and not containing his temper with Bella. She … she was the key in all of this, supposedly. Jacob was to lure her to the darkness and she would become a dark elf or something. No, a dark fae, but _not_ a vampire. She'd maintain her powers and not be sensitive to sunlight. Anyway, he was supposed to marry her and not touch her in violence, but his wolf-temper negated that. He beat her when he could and raped her on a whim. It was the rape that caused her powers to begin to surface. Her body needed a way to protect itself …"

"Fucking monster. He will not survive if we meet face-to-face," I snarled.

"Shhhhh, Edward," Alice chided, tugging on my hair. "Aro is sentencing Jacob to death for his betrayal, unless he can kill both you and Bella. He's being sentenced to death for lack of control and letting Bella escape." She narrowed her eyes and growled low. "No timeline, but from what I can see, they're preparing for battle. It will be soon."

"Do you know what they're trying to do?" I asked, trying to make sense of her vision. The vision grew muddier and she pulled her hands back. "Ali?"

"More wolves. It means more interference," she said. With a frown, she thrust her hand back to my forehead and I saw a clearer picture, with my parents speaking with Aro. "We knew he was working with them, but this is solid proof that Carlisle is colluding with the dark creatures." Aro handed my dad a check. "Aro is funding Dad's congressional run." There were some flashes of money exchanging hands in dark corners, dingy restaurants and from illegal dealings. "Shady business … very shady business. If he's discovered, he won't …"

"Not our concern, Alice," I said as she pulled her hand back.

"Can you share with the class?" Emmett asked, laughter ringing in his voice.

"Sorry," Alice chuckled. She told Emmett what happened since we were the only ones who saw vision. Peter shot up, pacing and crossing his arms in frustration. When Alice finished, she looked at me and darted her eyes to Peter. "I don't know if that will work."

"What?" I asked.

"Something about a trap," Alice answered. "The creatures under Aro's control are smart. They'll see it a mile away."

"Will they attack?" Peter questioned, arching a brow.

"I don't know. My visions, while powerful and scarily accurate, are only based on decided futures. You can make a decision and I'll see how it affects you, like setting a trap for Aro and the dark creatures. I can see that it won't work," she said. "The only thing I can see for certain is that we continue training." She narrowed her eyes. "Tomorrow … it's supposed to rain in a few moments."

We heard the distant rumbling of the thunder. We went inside and I looked for Bella. She was in the library, reading with Rosalie and Charlotte. She smiled at me, her face just glowing when she saw me. I made my way to her, sitting down and taking her hand. " _Sihrena_ ," I said.

"I saw you working with the guys," she said, kissing my palm. "You're quite sexy, baby."

"Oh, you two are worse than any porn stars that I've seen," Rose snickered.

"So?" Bella barked, giving her friend a glower. "I love him and sharing that love is something that I've never had, not with Jacob." She got up and sat on my lap, burying her face into my neck and I felt her body temperature spike. She was angry. I could feel her anger and anxiety through our connection.

"I'm sorry, Bells," Rose said, her voice contrite. "I know … I saw what Jacob did to you. I shouldn't tease."

"It's okay," Bella muttered, her ire indicating it was anything but okay.

"Come on, _sihrena_ ," I said, standing up and taking her hand. "I'm hungry. I worked muscles I hadn't worked since …"

"Yesterday?" Bella quipped, smirking, but it didn't reach her eyes. I tugged her away and went into the kitchen. She made me a snack and we shared it. Slowly, she calmed down, but her touches were tentative and she was pulling back, afraid to show affection for fear of being teased or hurt, physically. I took her hand, staring into her eyes. The light was dimming and she was protecting herself. "What?" she asked, her voice flat.

"Don't pull away," I said. "We are newly mated and have every right to be obnoxiously touchy-feely, like newlyweds." She shot me a look. I felt her embarrassment from Rose's comment. Her thoughts were quiet, silent to me, but we discovered we could mentally communicate when we wanted, if we left the mental shield to allow access, but our emotions were always connected. "I love you. I'm proud to have you by my side, touching you, loving you. I'm never embarrassed to hold you or to be with you, _sihrena._ "

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked. "You did nothing wrong. You never do anything wrong, love." She eyed me dubiously, trepidation creeping into her emotions. "I'm serious. The whole situation is overwhelming, but we can … while working together … we can stop this. I need you. I need you to be strong. Don't doubt any of us. Don't doubt me, Bella. We're by your side, always."

"It's overwhelming. Selfishly, I want just you. I'm terrified of seeing Jacob and freezing up, causing someone to get hurt, or worse, killed!" she hissed. She paused and opened her mind to me, showing me her greatest fear. "And I can't lose you, Edward. You've made me complete. I feel loved and supported since my father's death." She slid her arms around my waist and she snuggled closer. I held her to my side. I wanted to hold her with my wings, but I was told that was a bit of a taboo amongst the fae who had wings. It was the equivalent of walking around without pants and letting my dick hang out. Though, she felt the safest when my arms were around her, along with my wings. That only happened in our bedroom, while we made love or when we slept.

"Have faith in our powers. They are growing, day-by-day," I whispered. "I would walk through fire to protect you, Bella. I would do anything to ensure your safety."

"But, I can't … I don't want to lose the one person I love more than anything," she sniffled.

"Neither do I, Bella," I said, curling my wings around her, taboo or not, my mate needed my protection, my love. "You are my life now and we'll survive this. I want forever with you."

"Forever isn't long enough," she whispered.

"No, it's not," I said, kissing her forehead and caressing her cheek. "It's just the beginning and I have no intention of losing that, Bella."

 **A/N: So, they're preparing for battle. Bella's feeling a bit wary and upset. It's understandable. She's not used to the teasing of a family and she was emotionally and physically beaten down by her ex-husband/dark creature/Alpha wolf. She will find her inner strength.**

 **Now, I've got the climax of the story planned. This was the first part … with Alice's vision. All the cards will settle and things will come to an explosive head. Who will make it? Who will win? Who will be sacrificed? Anyhow, leave me some loving … thank you for reading and I'll see you next week (with a teaser on Wednesday!). Huggles!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: I'm planning on keeping the update schedule with this one … Sunday updates, Wednesday teasers. **

**Now, I've got the climax of the story planned. This was the first part … with Alice's vision. All the cards will settle and things will come to an explosive head. Who will make it? Who will win? Who will be sacrificed? Anyhow, leave me some loving … thank you for reading!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **EPOV**

As each day passed, Alice's visions were becoming more refined. We learned names of the key players involved in Aro's army. Aro was a dark elf and he was leading everyone with his plan of conquering the world, spreading evil over the planet. Jacob was the alpha wolf, leading Sam, Quil and Embry, members of the core wolf pack. There were a few other shapeshifters, but, they were nowhere as strong as Sam, Quil and Embry. Finally, there were some vampires, a group of enforcers. Demetri and Felix were the muscle, while two smaller vampires, Jane and Alec, a pair of incestuous twins, were the magical terrorizers. However, their sensitivity to sunlight, made their powers limited. They could only attack at night and they needed to feed often.

With each tidbit of information, it banded our growing army closer together. Also, more creatures came to help in training and to grow their magical knowledge. Part of the creatures coming in were here to help them train, but most of them were there to protect me and Bella. We were the leaders of the magical community in North America. If something happened to us, well, I didn't want to imagine it.

Carmen and Marcus continued to work at the legal aid office, maintaining the human façade. Tanya, the shapeshifter, had taken over my position in the office. Carmen said she was good, but I was better. It made me remember that I missed practicing law. I'm not going to lie, but I could not even begin to fathom trying to balance my job and the rigorous training schedule, learning spells and mastering my art. I would go to bed, exhausted, physically and mentally. The only solace I had was being with Bella. Despite our exhaustion from training and expanding our magical knowledge, we always found times to make love, solidifying and fortifying our mating bond. It was only with her that I found peace and true happiness; where I felt most loved and protected. I knew the feeling was mutual. Bella tried to move closer to me whenever we made love, keeping her mind open to me and showing me what my love did to her, how she felt.

The only downfall of not interacting in the human world was the isolation we felt. Bella and I wanted to go out, have dates and spend time with our growing circle of friends. Peter and Charlotte, along with Carmen and Eleazar, felt that it would be important that we stayed in hiding. If we needed to go somewhere, we'd be heavily guarded. Deciding that heavy guard would be too much of a burden, we stayed put and poured ourselves into our training.

During our training, Jasper suggested that we have tracking chips implanted. As we were sitting around a fire, that Bella so kindly started for us, Jasper pressed it. "It's just a suggestion. What happens if we get caught? How will we be found?"

"Do you have that kind of technology?" I asked.

"We have a prototype," Emmett answered, holding up tiny bottle with a chip inside.

"Where did you get that?" Bella questioned, looking at the bottle.

"Esme and Carlisle wanted me to implant it into Alice," Jasper frowned. Alice's eyes grew almost comically large, as did mine. "They were adamant that Alice would never see you, Edward. They wanted this injected into her thigh so they could track her every movement."

"Fuckers," Alice spat.

"Agreed," I sneered. "You're not a dog, Alice."

"And now you want to use this same technology on us?" Bella said, arching a brow. "We're not dogs, either."

"Well," I said, my body changing and I changed into a pure white husky. Bella rolled her eyes as I sat next her, my tail wagging. Bella giggled as she rubbed behind my ears and I snuggled closer.

"Are you going to start humping her leg, Eddie?" Emmett laughed. I shot him a look, changing back into my fae form. I sent a magical snowball to him, smacking him in the forehead. "The hell?"

"I'm not going to hump her leg, asshole," I snorted, rolling my eyes. Bella giggled, moving to sit on my lap and kissing my neck. I held her tightly. "Who will be chipped?"

"I think that Marcus, Carmen and anyone who is working among humans," Emmett said. "Also, we think that you and Bella should be chipped, too."

"We're not using the implant that my parents created, right?" Alice asked, her nose wrinkled.

"No. We're using it as a guide to create new ones. We've got four created. I've also created an app to be able to track the chips," Jasper said. "We can implant the chips into Lord Edward and Lady Bella, with Carmen and Marcus."

"How soon until we have more chips?" I questioned.

"A week or so? We'll have four more," Jasper replied. "I can inject you all now."

"Will it hurt?" Bella whispered.

"No more than a flu shot," Jasper answered. He got up and we followed him into the well-stocked med clinic. He took out a large syringe and Bella wrinkled her nose. I squeezed her hand and sat down. Jasper loaded up one of the chips, lifting my arm. "Make a muscle." I flexed my arm and he shot it into my bicep. It stung a little bit, but no more than a flu shot, like he'd described. He took out his cell phone, opening up the tracking app. He smiled, showing the screen to me. "It tells you exactly where you're at, the location, using satellite navigation."

"How accurate is it?" Bella asked.

"To the millimeter," Jasper replied. He turned to Bella. "With you, I think we'd need to inject it into your thigh. You're not as muscular as Edward in the arms." He prepared a new syringe, blinking to me. "You want to do it, Edward?"

"Yeah," I answered, taking the syringe. He left. I helped Bella onto the table. She eyed the syringe. "It doesn't hurt, _sihrena_."

"Liar," she said. "I saw you flinch and I felt the pain in your bicep," she said, gulping. I smiled, kissing her tenderly and fully distracting her. When she was relaxed, I injected the chip into her leg. She squeaked, looking down and scowling. "Tricky, Edward. Very, very tricky."

"What were you focused on, Bella?" I snickered. "Come on, love. We've been chipped. I want to take some time ensure that I didn't hurt you."

"Is that a euphemism for making love?" she giggled.

"Yes," I said, picking her up. She kissed me, blinking us up to our suite.

xx TMW xx

Weeks passed and everyone in our inner circle had been chipped. We received word from creatures all over the country, putting a stop to dark creatures who were practicing magic in the open. The worst was the vampires. They were feeding from humans, draining them dry and leaving their desiccated bodies in plain sight.

"We need to put a stop to this," I growled. "How many bodies? How many humans have been killed from these rogue vampires?"

"Too many," Eleazar hissed. "There's a great deal of activity in large cities, mainly Chicago, New York and Los Angeles."

"How many were killed?" I asked.

"Most of them were captured and left out in the sun to bake," Eleazar chuckled, looking up from his computer. "There are a few who have not succumbed to the madness, most commonly known among vampires, captured in Chicago."

"We should interview them," I said. "See if they have any knowledge about what's happening? They go mad?"

"When they're hungry, especially. If they've fed, they are controllable," Eleazar explained.

"Peter, what do you think?" I asked. "Should we go to Chicago? Interrogate these vampires?"

"I think it would be beneficial, but I don't want you to go," Peter said. "You're too valuable."

"But, I think I could glean something from these parasites," I said. "With Bella's blinking abilities, we could pop in, interrogate them, and pop back. No worries about flying or whatever. We need more information." As I said that, Bella appeared, a coy smile on her face. "Speak of the devil …"

"Ha, ha," she snorted. "I felt your need for me. You want to blink to Chicago?"

"Is it possible?" I asked.

"I've never been to Chicago," she mumbled. "I'm still getting used to this whole blinking nonsense." Peter showed Bella a picture of the warehouse where the vampires were being held. "I need more than a picture, Peter. I could try to blink to the city, but I can't just see a picture and go there." She pursed her lips. "Plus, I remember the last time I blinked. I was _exhausted_ afterward."

"You're stronger, magically," Peter said. "But, I think we should err on the side of caution. Why don't we fly to Chicago?"

"Agreed," I nodded. "I don't want you to be overly tired, _sihrena_. Can you make the arrangements?"

"I'd still prefer that you stay," Peter grumbled. "I know you want a first-hand experience with some of these dark creatures, but it could be a trap. Vampires are unpredictable and dangerous. Their madness … it's … you could be hurt, or worse … killed."

"I'm stronger, we're stronger. We know how our powers work and I'm not afraid," I said, taking Bella's hands. "We're going into battle soon enough, right?"

"Okay," Peter acquiesced. "Be ready to go by sunset."

A few hours later, we had one small bag packed and we got onto the waiting private jet with Peter, Tanya, Emmett and Charlotte. The flight took a little less than three hours since we got a tailwind. We landed at a private airfield, owned by an elf in the suburbs. Once we deplaned, we got into a waiting car and drove to the city to a warehouse where the vampires were being held captive. Traffic was a bit unbearable, but we got to the warehouse later than we anticipated. Peter stopped us outside. "They're hungry."

"Are they any danger to us?" Bella asked. "As fae, I mean?"

"They can drink from you, but your blood is poison to them," Peter said. "They'll die. I can sense that they recognize you as being fae. All of us, really." There were angry snarls and hissing from inside the warehouse. "Come on. We'll morph once inside."

We entered the warehouse and quickly morphed into our fae forms. I kept my wings tucked to my body and made my way deeper into the warehouse. There was a distinct scent of sweetness, lingering with the unpleasant smell of decay and rot. Chained to the metal support beams of the warehouse, were two vampires. Their skin was almost gray with bright red eyes and pointed ears. They had fangs, dripping with their saliva. "It's venom," Peter said. "It stuns their prey, renders them paralyzed so they can take their time drinking the lifes blood of their victim." He glowered at the vampires, stalking toward them. "Who are you working for?"

"We're thirsty," hissed the female vampire, twisting her body against her metal cuffs. "We need to feed. We need to feed from humans! Free us!"

"We can't free you," I said, stepping into the light. They both growled and struggled against their restraints. The male vampire snapped at me, wrenching his hand free from his cuffs. I held up a hand, freezing it and binding it behind him. "Powerful."

"You will not win this battle," the male vampire sneered. "You are not strong enough."

"So, you know who I am?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You're a disgrace," the female snapped. "Weak. Insignificant." She smiled, her red eyes turning dark and she rubbed her legs together. "But, handsome. Wanna fuck?"

Bella growled, a fire ball appearing and she glowered at the female. "He's my mate, bitch. Unless you want to imitate a fireball, I suggest you shut the fuck up," she said.

"I wouldn't touch her with my dad's dick," I said, sliding my arm around her waist. The female struggled and tried to wriggle out of her restraints. "Now, who are you working for? Aro? Jacob?" A low growl at Aro's name gave us answers that we were looking for. "Aro is on the losing side, my friends."

"And he knew that you'd come out to investigate," the male laughed. "So, predictable."

"Can I light one of them on fire?" Bella asked, the fireball growing and she focused her eyes on the male who looked at her like she was a piece of steak. "I was told my blood is poisonous to you, asshole. Stop staring at me like I'm dinner."

"I'm just merely appreciating the view. I may be a blood-thirsty vampire, but I do like the appearance of sexy, sensual female," he chuckled.

 _He's toast,_ Bella thought to me. I nodded and she tossed the fireball at him, enveloping him almost immediately. He screamed and his body exploded, ending up as a pile of ash on the floor. "You next, sweetheart?" Bella snarled. The female looked at her companion.

"Her madness is beginning to set in," Peter hissed. "Her mind is …"

Freezing my hand, I wrapped it around the female's neck. "Your friend said that Aro knew we'd be sent here to investigate. He knows that you'd be captured and that you would die. Not a good leader, hmmm?"

"We needed to create a diversion," she squeaked as the ice moved from my hand and spread to her neck. "Separate you." I shot a look to Emmett. He ducked out, pulling out his cell phone. With my hearing, I could listen to Emmett speaking to Alice and his voice becoming more anxious. "It worked. We got what we wanted. My death will not be in vain."

"You truly are mad," I hissed, completely freezing her head and nodding to Bella, who shot a fireball at her, engulfing the female vampire immediately. She exploded and another pile of ash was on the floor. Emmett came inside, his eyes wide. "What?"

"Carmen, Marcus and Rose … they were taken outside of the legal aid office," Emmett said, his eyes wide and fear enveloping him. "My mate … they took my mate."

 **A/N: We're getting closer … leave me some!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: I'm planning on keeping the update schedule with this one … Sunday updates, Wednesday teasers. **

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 **EPOV**

 _"We needed to create a diversion," she squeaked as the ice moved from my hand and spread to her neck. "Separate you." I shot a look to Emmett. He ducked out, pulling out his cell phone. With my hearing, I could listen to Emmett speaking to Alice and his voice becoming more anxious. "It worked. We got what we wanted. My death will not be in vain."_

 _"You truly are mad," I hissed, completely freezing her head and nodding to Bella, who shot a fireball at her, engulfing the female vampire immediately. She exploded and another pile of ash was on the floor. Emmett came inside, his eyes wide. "What?"_

 _"Carmen, Marcus and Rose … they were taken outside of the legal aid office," Emmett said, his eyes wide and fear enveloping him. "My mate … they took my mate."_

Hearing the pain in Emmett's voice, Bella walked over to him, placing her hand on his bicep. She looked at me, her mind open. _I'm taking him back. Will you be okay?_ She asked.

"I will, Bella. Be safe," I whispered. _I love you, sihrena_. She smiled sadly and closed her eyes. I felt her power explode, almost filling the room with energy. When she opened her eyes, they were pure flames and a breath later, she was gone. "We need to go."

"You should have gone with them," Peter chided.

"I don't know if Bella could have handled two extra people while blinking. We can argue about it or we could leave," I spat. Charlotte took my hand and glowered at her mate. We made our way back to the car and drove to the airfield. Part of me wanted to transform into that ice dragon. I could get home in a matter of an hour or so, but I didn't trust myself or my transformation skills. The plane was fueled and we sat down, taking off to Seattle. I closed my eyes, trying to feel Bella, but distance made my connection to her waver. I could still feel her emotions, but only strong emotional changes. Fear was the most predominant emotion, along with concern and exhaustion. As we got closer, I could hear her thoughts, fragmented and disjointed until we landed. I looked at Peter, changing into a falcon and once the door was opened, I flew out and to the castle.

Once the castle came into view, I changed into my fae form, landing softly in the back and making my way inside. Emmett was sitting in the living room, with Tanya, Garrett and Kate next to him. "Where's Bella?"

"She's resting," Kate answered. "Where are Peter and Charlotte?"

"Still at the airfield," I replied. "I kind of left without them. I flew here."

"As a fae?" Garrett asked.

"No, as a falcon. I only changed into my fae form when I was within the magical protection of the castle. Have you turned on their tracking chips?" I replied. "Carmen, Marcus and Rose?"

"Jasper is tracking them now. We need to discuss the plan to save them, but sacrificing them would be an acceptable loss," Garrett said. I shot him a look. "Or not."

"This ends here. No further! Aro and his band of monsters are going to meet their fucking fate," I sneered. "We need to make a plan to save Carmen, Marcus and Rosalie. With those animals, we need to work quickly. Get everyone who's here, any creatures who are willing to go into battle, to meet at the castle within in the hour. I'm going to check on my mate. She needs me, my strength." I darted inside, grabbed some protein heavy food and went up to our shared suite. She was resting, her face pinched and shivering. I crouched down next to her, brushing her hair back. " _Sihrena_ ," I whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open, looking dull and lifeless. "Edward, I'm so glad you're back." She reached for me, but whimpered. I pulled her into my arms and she cried out. "Skin. I need your skin. Touch me, Edward. I need your power." I removed my clothes and did the same to her. She snuggled closer to me, her body almost melting against me. Normally, she felt like she had fever, but she was almost chilled. _Love me, Edward. I need to feel alive. The power needed to blink Emmett home was …_

I kissed her and surrounded our room with a shield of ice. With each kiss, her body warmed and I could feel her arousal against my thigh. I lifted her leg and thrust into her. She sighed, a subtle shimmer of fire glowing over her skin. We moved together, using our lovemaking as a way to replenish Bella's power reserves. It was fast and by the end, quite fiery. She collapsed against me, holding onto my body and her temperature had increased. I wrapped my wings around her, kissing her forehead. She sighed, idly tracing the tattoos on my chest. "Thank you, Edward."

"It's never a chore to make love to you," I said, tightening my hold on her. "But, you should eat, Bella. We need to plan our attack. The sooner we …"

"We need to save them," Bella said. "If they are in the clutches of Aro and Jacob, I can only imagine what methods of torture they are experiencing. I mean, you saw what Jacob did to me and I was his wife. I fear for Rosalie and Carmen … And Marcus? He's just a mage. He'll …"

"Eat first and then we'll work with everyone to create a plan of attack," I said, sitting up and feeding my mate. We ate our meal and Bella looked markedly better. Her skin was back to its usual luster and her eyes had their spark, a deep-seated shimmer. After we ate, we showered, needing to get the scent of the vampires off our bodies. It was a cloying scent, filled with desiccation and rot. It made sense since they took life in order for their lives to continue. As their bodies consumed the blood, the scent would permeate around them. We went downstairs, seeing a lot more creatures in my home than I'd ever seen. Most I recognized, but a handful were new to me. I was on edge, holding Bella almost behind me, protecting her from the unknown.

"Relax, Edward," Peter said. "These are the creatures who were nearby and ready to take down Aro and his cronies. You know most of them, so I'm just going to introduce you to the newcomers." He gestured to a blonde woman with violet eyes and delicate features. "This is Irina, Tanya's sister. She's a fae. Her powers are defensive, a shield."

"A mental shield," Irina clarified. "I can't put up physical barriers, but I can protect my mind and the minds of others."

"These three are shapeshifters, Maggie, Liam and Siobhan," Peter said. "Maggie can transform into elephant. Liam's powers are more magical, able to change himself into a thunderbird, calling upon nature. Siobhan can change into small rodents and insects."

"Not very impressive, but I can get into small places and really muck things up," Siobhan snickered. "What I lack in shapeshifting abilities, I make up for with my combat skills. When you gave women the go-ahead to start training, my mate, Liam, was shocked at how good I was with a set of short swords. I trained with a master and coupled with magical incantations, can be quite deadly."

"Good," I nodded. "Have you found Carmen, Marcus and Rosalie?"

"They're in the castle overlooking the Pacific in La Push," Jasper said, using his tablet and projecting a map onto a screen that had appeared from the ceiling. "They were traveling while you were in the air, Edward. When you returned and helped Bella to recover some of her lost power, their signals stopped."

"Stopped? As in stopped transmitting?" Emmett asked, his heart stammering.

"No, Emmett," Jasper said, holding his hands up. "Stopped, as in they were no longer in transit." He pointed to purple dots on the map. "This is where they're located. They're all in the same spot, probably a cell or a room."

"What should we do?" Kate asked. "My guess is that they're probably expecting us to strike."

"I agree with Kate," Eleazar grumbled. "You're going on Aro's turf. You're going to get yourselves killed."

"We need some surveillance," I mumbled.

"Got it," Jasper nodded, the screen changing. It was a satellite image of the castle. "They do not have the masking abilities that we have. Or, they do, but they're arrogant in believing that we wouldn't attack." He walked to the screen and pointed out some things. "This is the entrance. From what I understand, it's bewitched, but easily broken."

"How do you know that?" Bella asked.

"Arrogance," Jasper answered, his brow arched. "My belief is that we gain entry through this forest. We travel up to the La Push during the day, since that's when they're at their weakest. They are creatures of the darkness."

"We should attack during the day," I said. "The vampires will be unable to attack due to the sunlight. They'll be killed in the sunlight."

"That, they will expect," Jasper sighed. "They know that we're aware of the capabilities. If we go at night, they will surely be surprised."

"I still disagree with this course of action. Carmen, I love her, but she would not want us to go in ill-prepared. She was ready to die for you, Lord Edward. For both of you," Eleazar said. "She'd rather sacrifice herself than have you all die while trying to rescue her."

"It's not just Carmen," Emmett snapped. "It's Marcus. It's Rosalie … _my_ Rosalie. My _mate!_ She did not hold such beliefs. She loves Bella like a sister, but she wanted to fight alongside her, not die at the hands of Jacob, Aro and those monsters."

"It's not up to you," Peter said. "Edward and Bella are the ones making the decision, Eleazar. What do you say? Do you want to go through with the plan that Jasper suggested?"

I took Bella's hand, staring at her. I could see the fear in her eyes. _I'm not ready to see Jacob, Edward. What if …?_

 _This ends tonight, Bella. I love you and I vow to you that Jacob will not touch you,_ I thought to her, kissing her deeply. I held her and threaded my fingers with hers. "What do you want to do, _sihrena?_ "

She smiled, evil and dark, flipping her hand up and revealing a fireball. I pulled a frozen ball and joined it with hers. She watched as fire and ice swirled together. Our power made the growing energy ball even more deadly. "We end this. Aro and his dark creatures are going to die," she sneered. "Tonight."

 **A/N: We'll start the battle next time … Edward's going to do some reconnaissance with Liam and Peter and then the battle will commence. Who will come out victorious?**

 **Leave me some!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: I'm planning on keeping the update schedule with this one … Sunday updates, Wednesday teasers. **

**We'll start the battle next time … Edward's going to do some reconnaissance with Liam and Peter and then the battle will commence. Who will come out victorious?**

 **Chapter Thirty**

 **EPOV**

Those of us who could shapeshift into airborne creatures did so and we took off toward La Push. The rest of our supernatural army loaded into reinforced SUVs, driving north toward La Push. I wanted to be with Bella, but Peter and Liam were all adamant that the three of us run recon over Aro's castle.

Liam led our trio of birds toward La Push. He was a huge thunder bird, bringing storm clouds with him and the power crackled all around him. Peter was to his right, dwarfed by Liam's size and I was to Liam's left, flying as a falcon. _Lord Edward, look below_ , thought Liam. _We're here._

I cocked my head, dipping below the cloud bank and saw the foreboding palace of darkness. _We should do further recon. Get inside?_ I questioned.

 _You'd have to do it, Edward. You're the only one who can change his shape at will,_ Peter said. _Liam and I will find a perch, hidden by the clouds._

 _Can they detect us?_ I asked. _Can they sense our magic?_

 _Dark creatures do not have as fine-tuned as our senses, Lord Edward_ , Liam answered. _They'll sense something is afoot, but not to be able to pin-point where that magical incursion is._

I nodded, banking lower and changing into a raven. I flew closer to the palace and landed on one of the top turrets. I looked around, fluffing my wings. I could see the wolves wandering the grounds. Half were in their wolf form, while the rest were human. I saw Jacob as a human and he carried a tray. I took off, following him at a discreet distance. He went into a smaller turret and I listened, trying to see and hear if this was where Rose, Carmen and Marcus were being held. I heard crying, broken crying. With a twist, I landed on the ledge of a window. I peered inside the window, hoping to see our captured people.

The door flung open and Jacob came in. I heard gasps and more crying. "Shut up, whore. Or, I'll give you something to cry about."

"You already have," Carmen hissed. "Animal!"

He growled, tossing the tray into the room. He left the room, slamming the door shut. I changed into a small primate, something with opposable thumbs. With my clumsy hands, I opened the window and hopped inside. Marcus held up his hands in defense, but I changed into my human form. Marcus put his hands down and shook his head. "You need to leave, Lord Edward," he hissed, his voice tired and dejected.

"We're coming to help you," I said, moving toward Carmen and a huddled Rosalie under a blanket. The latter was littered in bruises and she had very little clothing on. What she did have on was torn, almost ripped from her body. "What happened?"

"Jacob lost his temper," Rosalie whispered brokenly. "He discovered the tracking chips." She lifted her blanket and showed me a large gash in her thigh where her chip had been implanted. I growled, wanting to heal her. I lifted my hands, but Carmen stopped me. "You can't, Edward. They can't know you're here."

"Did he …?" I snarled, narrowing my eyes.

"No. Aro stopped him from doing _that_ ," Rose said. "But, it didn't stop him from pawing my body and putting his fingers where they didn't belong."

"That dog is going to be neutered," I sneered.

"There's someone coming," Marcus hissed. I quickly changed into a rodent and scampered underneath the blankets. Rose hid me and I listened with rapt attention. The door opened and I felt my fur stand up on end. I made my way through the blankets, seeing a gray man with white hair and blood red eyes. "Aro, your dog is torturing …"

Aro hissed, holding up his hand and sending Marcus flying back. He collapsed into a heap on the ground and Carmen ran to him, helping him to sit up. "You will not speak to me, human," Aro growled. "But, I know what Jacob did. He'll be punished for his indiscretions." He turned to Rosalie. I ducked, hiding in the folds of the blanket. "Miss Rosalie, my apologies …"

"Your apologies mean nothing. Let us go," she said, her voice quiet, but strong. "I need medical attention."

"I can feel your power. You're a healer," Aro scoffed, turning and his white hair billowing behind him.

"I cannot heal myself," Rose replied.

"No, you will not be released," Aro said. He looked at Rosalie, his nose wrinkled. I didn't know why, but it appeared that he saw me through the blankets. "I did not realize that we had a rodent problem." Rosalie looked down, her bruised face surprised. "I will kill it."

"Please don't," Carmen said. "We do not want the animal to suffer."

Aro sighed, nodding. "Very well." He blinked back to Rosalie. "I'll have some of my healers prepare a draught for you, Miss Rosalie. It's the least I could do in regard to your injuries." He wrinkled his nose again at me and left the room, enchanting it with dark magic.

We waited for a few moments and I changed back to my human form. "Are you in pain, Rosalie?"

"I'm in pain, but I feel dirty more than anything," she shuddered. "You need to go before Aro comes back to kill the rodent."

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. We're working on something," I said. I looked at Carmen. "Tonight." I changed back to the primate and hopped up to the window. I opened it, slipping out of it and changed back into a raven, taking off again. I checked in other parts of the castle. In one of the dark rooms, I saw four coffins. _Vampires_. I flew over the ocean and made my way toward Liam and Peter. Just under a mile away, I found them hidden among the tree tops and fog.

 _You took an unnecessary risk, Lord Edward. Going to the cell?_ Liam chided.

 _Jacob beat the shit out of Rosalie, along with sexually assaulted her. He found the tracking chips. We need to speak to Jasper. Was it just Rosalie's chip that he found? Or did he remove Marcus' or Carmen's?_ I thought back. _It was a necessary risk. You didn't hear the crying._

 _It was a calculated risk,_ Peter said, his eagle head cocking to the side. _At least they know we're coming, right?_

 _Correct,_ I answered. _But, Aro did try to 'kill' me when I was a rodent. He might have subconsciously felt my power. We'll need to be prepared that he might suspect our invasion_ , I said, ruffling my feathers. I cocked my head and heard the thoughts of my _sihrena_. Peter must have felt his mate, as well. We took off, flying to the caravan of SUVs, and following them until we arrived at a hidden, magically warded location. Morphing into my fae form, I landed just outside of a contemporary home and watched as the SUVs parked. Bella ran out and flew her arms around my neck. "I'm okay, Bella."

"I saw everything," she said, her fingers tracing my facial tattoos. "Jacob violated Rosalie?"

"In a way," I growled, holding her to my chest. I heard her sob and my heart broke for my mate, knowing what she'd endured. My heart also went out to Rosalie and Emmett, for fear of what they'd need to do to move past this violation. "He may also be aware of us."

"I heard that, too. But, I don't think so," Bella murmured and snuggled in my arms. "You were very small, Edward. Any power he would have felt would have been negligible."

"Now, what is this place? It's beautiful," I said.

"It belongs to your mate," Eleazar answered, looking at us ruefully. "Or rather, to her mother and through the rite of ownership, Bella."

"Wait, a minute," Bella said, anger flashing through her eyes. "Another lie?"

"Not a lie," Eleazar argued. "Your mother owned this property when she was here with your father. We did not know of it until Peter told me to do some digging into finding a home base for what we were planning. It was Carmen who'd discovered this home. We don't have to stay here, if it bothers you Lady Bella."

"What bothers me to have this information thrust upon me without being notified," Bella snarled. "Wouldn't you think I'd like to come up here first? Without an army prepared to destroy the dark creatures, but with just my mate."

"My apologies, Lady Bella," Peter said, holding his hands up in peace. "I never intended any harm. We need to, especially now, focus on those dark creatures and put an end to this once and for all. When Carmen, Marcus and Rosalie were taken, we'd only just discovered this location. We needed to move quickly. However, it was all supposition. Only the daughter of Renee could move past the magical wards. Seeing as you have been able to do so, we can …"

"Can I get a few moments?" Bella asked, her voice sharp. "This is my birthright. I would like to see this home without an audience. Only with my mate."

"I think that would be wise, Peter," Charlotte said, tugging on her mate's arm. "We'll set up a perimeter. I'm sorry, Bella. Had I known about this, I would have told you. Please know that." Charlotte dragged Peter away and everyone spread out in the forest surrounding the house.

Bella looked up the house, her heart unbearably sad. "My mom lived here?"

"I don't know, love. This is the first I've heard of it, Bella," I said, sliding my arm around her slender waist. "But, you had to admit, we moved quickly." She scoffed, walking toward the door and didn't see a door knob. She tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge. "Perhaps, it needs your magic. I can feel its protection. It's swirling with power."

Bella furrowed her brows and held up her hands. She allowed her power to flow her hands, pressing them to the doors. The magic surrounding the house dissipated and the doors clicked open. We walked inside and found it to be warmly decorated. It was in pristine condition. No dust, no cobwebs and beautifully decorated. Bella walked over to the mantel, seeing a picture. A beautiful fae woman was holding Bella as a baby, a breathtaking smile on her face. "This is my mother," she breathed, holding the picture in her hands. "Was my mother …"

"You look like her, _sihrena_ ," I whispered, looking down at the picture. "Both of you were beautiful. She loved you very much."

"I wonder if there are any other photos," she asked, looking around the room. "My father didn't have any pictures of my mother, only Sue. Though, my mom was Sue, but she wasn't _her._ " She found some albums and she sat down, holding them tenderly. Opening them, she saw more pictures of her mother holding baby Bella. "Who took the pictures?"

"I don't know, Bella," I murmured. "We'll find out. I promise you that, but we need to focus on the battle."

"I know," she sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Am I being too overly sensitive about this?"

"A bit, but I get it. We asked for complete honesty and they withheld this tidbit of information. Regardless, we need to move past it. We can explore this house and all that it has to offer, the memories of your mother and everything else," I said, holding her in my arms. "After the battle."

"How can I trust them?" she growled, her hands in tight fists.

"Bella, we can trust them. They did not do this out of malice," I said, kissing her temple. She was still angry, her body tense, but she allowed me to comfort her. She took a breath, falling heavily against me. She sniffled and looked down at the photo in her hand. _I know it's not ideal, but we need to push this aside and focus on the task at hand. I would hate for you to be injured, or worse, killed if you are not focused on what we need to do. Can you do that for me?_

 _I can,_ she murmured mentally. _I'm sorry. I love you._

xx TMW xx

By nightfall, Bella had accepted Peter and Eleazar's unintended faux pas. They both were very apologetic when they were granted access to the house. When inside, we spread out in the dining room, finalizing our plan of attack. We dressed in dark clothing, not that it mattered. All of the creatures within Aro's compound could see in the dark as well as the rest of us could see in the light. Granted, our fae senses were enhanced, but we were still limited by the darkness.

We made our way to Aro's compound, feeling the unwelcome tingle of dark magic. There were minions who slowed our approach. There were imps, Cerberus – three-headed devil dogs, harpies, winged creatures that swept in, attacking us from the air. Their ends were swift and silent, thanks to our preparations. We knew how to attack, how to end these creatures. The imps were frozen by me and smashed by brute force. The dogs heads were removed and their hearts removed, turning them into ashes. The harpies were more difficult to kill, but with Liam and myself, we destroyed them mid-flight.

As we got closer to the compound, the creatures weren't as abundant as magical wards. Bella used her knowledge, along with Kate, Garrett and Irina to dismantle the wards. At midnight, we got to the entrance of Aro's palace. The magic was there, but nowhere as strong as it should be. "This seems too easy," I whispered to Peter as I crouched near a fallen log.

"Arrogance," Peter reiterated. "They think their powers are infallible, when in reality, they're not."

"They use their powers for destruction," Bella said, her eyes narrowed. I could see her irises glow in a deep amber, her power sizzling just beneath her skin. "We use our powers for creation, for protection." _For love_.

 _More than just love,_ sihrena _,_ I thought to her. I kissed her wrist and looked back at the foreboding entrance of Aro's compound.

"We cannot let them use their powers. We can't let them continue spreading this darkness over the world like a disease," Peter growled. He narrowed his eyes and drew out his sword. "It's time to exterminate this infestation." He blinked to Bella and me. "You know what to do. We cannot gain access through those gates without you disabling their wards of protection."

Bella built a fireball and I did the same with a ball of ice. We infused our souls into our combined powers and with a whoosh, we sent the glowing ball of energy to the entrance. It exploded and the doors flew open, followed by a deafening silence, an unnatural silence.

The calm before the storm …

"Now!" Peter hissed and he took off, his blade glimmering in the pale moonlight.

 **A/N: We've gotten to the compound and the next chapter will be the beginning of the battle. It will be filled with magic and violence. You've been warned …**

 **Oh, pictures of imps, the three-headed devil dog and harpies are on my blog. The link for that is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. Thanks for reading! ;-)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: I'm planning on keeping the update schedule with this one … Sunday updates, Wednesday teasers. **

**We've gotten to the compound and the next chapter will be the beginning of the battle. It will be filled with magic and violence. You've been warned …**

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

 **EPOV**

 _As we got closer to the compound, the creatures weren't as abundant as magical wards. Bella used her knowledge, along with Kate, Garrett and Irina to dismantle the wards. At midnight, we got to the entrance of Aro's palace. The magic was there, but nowhere as strong as it should be. "This seems too easy," I whispered to Peter as I crouched near a fallen log._

 _"Arrogance," Peter reiterated. "They think their powers are infallible, when in reality, they're not."_

 _"They use their powers for destruction," Bella said, her eyes narrowed. I could see her irises glow in a deep amber, her power sizzling just beneath her skin. "We use our powers for creation, for protection."_ For love.

More than just love, sihrena, _I thought to her. I kissed her wrist and looked back at the foreboding entrance of Aro's compound._

 _"We cannot let them use their powers. We can't let them continue spreading this darkness over the world like a disease," Peter growled. He narrowed his eyes and drew out his sword. "It's time to exterminate this infestation." He blinked to Bella and me. "You know what to do. We cannot gain access through those gates without you disabling their wards of protection."_

 _Bella built a fireball and I did the same with a ball of ice. We infused our souls into our combined powers and with a whoosh, we sent the glowing ball of energy to the entrance. It exploded, and the doors flew open, followed by a deafening silence, an unnatural silence._

 _The calm before the storm …_

 _"Now!" Peter hissed, and he took off, his blade glimmering in the pale moonlight._

We made our way into the compound. Tanya morphed into her bear form, attacking dark elves as they appeared out of nowhere. The other shapeshifters attacked the werewolves. Bella and I worked as a team, attacking the dark creatures and ending them effectively with our combined powers. Alice and Jasper used enchanted arrows, shooting the wolves and dark elves from the protective wall surrounding the compound.

Kate used her electric powers, zapping everyone in her reach and Garrett utilized his knowledge of weather control to darken the situation further, blanketing the compound with a dense fog.

"Edward, we need to get to Aro," Bella said, lighting an elf on fire. He screamed, and I froze him, destroying him with a swift kick to his midsection, shattering his frozen form. "Where is he?"

I opened my mind to her and she saw a throne room from my memory. "Can you blink there?"

"Hold my hand," she said. I did so, and I felt the world fall away and we were inside. A trio of werewolves were guarding the throne room. They were large and snarling angrily. I fell forward, turning into a lion and infusing my claws and teeth with my magic. I ran forward, sinking my teeth into the jugular of one of wolves. With a harsh twist, the wolf's neck was broken, and he fell down, dead. Bella was calling upon her powers, surrounding the second wolf in a circle of fire. I roared and blasted the wolf that Bella was attacking with subzero air, freezing the wolf. She blew up the wolf and his gore covered the dark walls.

"Get her," said a female voice, sounding very much like a child.

I changed back into my fae form, glowering at the two tall creatures in front of me. I narrowed my eyes, smelling the distinct scent of vampires, sweet and cloying, with decay surrounding them. I glared at them. "Jane," I snarled.

"You know of me," she smirked. "How quaint."

There was an angry growl and the third wolf jumped over Jane. He attacked me, his teeth digging into my arm. I howled in pain, changing my other hand into a massive paw, eviscerating the wolf. His innards fell out of his wound and his teeth were removed from my arm, collapsing onto the floor. The wolf changed and was a naked, muscular boy. A dead, naked muscular boy. I looked up, seeing Jane and her brother closing in on my mate. "Back away, vamps," I growled.

"We want to have fun with her," the male said. "Jacob said she was tight."

"Like you could get it up for anyone but me, brother," Jane sneered. "Too bad we can't drink from them."

Bella looked at me. _Will a fireball destroy them both?_ I blinked, nodding slowly. _Protect yourself, Edward. I can also hurt you. If that happened … I couldn't forgive myself._ I blew out a breath, completely covering myself in a thick barrier of ice. I watched Bella through the distorted ice. She made a huge fireball, building it quickly and shooting it to Alec and Jane. Before they could react, they were a pile of ashes on the ground. Breaking free from the ice, I walked over to Bella and hugged her. "I'm okay, Edward. They were distracted, debating whether or not they could drink from a fae."

"Distractions are good," I said, kissing her temple.

"Yes, they are," said another voice, an angry male voice. I hissed, pulling Bella behind me and looking at another vampire. "Your army is losing, your majesty. You're going to die."

"I beg to differ," I retorted, listening to the battle outside. I heard more from my friends, my army, than of the dark creatures. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Felix and Demetri, I presume."

"Our reputation precedes us, Felix," said the shorter one, Demetri. He inhaled deeply and stared at my mate. "Though, I'd rather be tasting her."

"Over my dead body, blood sucker," Bella snapped. "You saw what I did to the twins. I'm more than happy to repeat the process."

"We're stronger than those sickos. Twincest," Felix shuddered. "Fucking disgusting." He glared at me, at both of us, his fangs lengthening. "We may not be able to drink from you, but we can still drain you."

I conjured an ice sword. Bella stood at my back, murmuring incantations and fire creatures appeared all around us. Bella had her creatures attack Demetri while I began my fight with Felix. My arm was bleeding from the attack from the deceased wolf, weakening me. I used my powers, freezing Felix's arm and shattering it easily with my ice sword. Felix growled in pain. It weakened him further and I swirled my body, cleanly removing Felix's head and a pile of ash appeared. As I turned, Demetri screamed as a firebird removed his head and he turned into his own pile of ash.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Tired, but fine," she replied. "Your arm is bleeding." She took her hands, which were so warm and placed them on my forearm. I grimaced as her healing powers stopped the bleeding and sealed the cuts. "Better?"

"Yes," I nodded. I pushed the door open to the throne room. Aro was inside, a blade against Carmen's neck. Rosalie was on the ground, in even worse condition, with Jacob holding a leash around her neck and Marcus was crucified on a wall. His gaze empty and his neck obviously broken. Bella stiffened when she saw her ex-husband as he tightened the leash around Rose's neck. She was still human, nearly naked and bleeding heavily. "This ends, Aro. Almost all of your creatures are dead, or close to death."

"I will not go without a fight. I've already killed one of your own," Aro sneered, blinking at Marcus's body. "This one will die by my hand and Jacob … he's had his way with this weak woman." He closed his eyes and anger tensed in his body. "I should have known. I had a feeling about this, but I ignored it." He pressed the blade closer to Carmen's neck, causing blood to drip down her neck.

Bella frowned as she saw Rose, shivering in the cold room and trying to cover her nearly naked body. Bella raised her hands, providing Rose with a sense of warmth and comfort. Rose looked at my mate gratefully. With a snarl, I sent a frozen arrow. I sent it directly to Aro, sending it through his heart. He gasped, looking down at his wounded chest. Bella did the same, but this time with an overheated arrow, to his heart and exploding in his head. Carmen screamed as bits of Aro covered her clothes.

Jacob roared, his body changing into a massive wolf. His eyes glowed red. Picking up Rose in his mouth, he jumped out of a window. Rose screamed and her screams were forever seared into my brain. I looked at Bella. She went to Carmen, helping her to her feet. I wanted to stay, but I had to help Rosalie. She was an innocent and didn't deserve this. I jumped out of the window and I tracked Jacob, scenting his wet-dog smell as I raced through the forest.

I stopped abruptly at a cliff face. Jacob was back in his human form, pawing at Rosalie and trying to force himself on her, in her. She was still human, dwarfed by Jacob's muscular form. She still wore the collar around her neck and it appeared to have blocked her magical powers. I made my way to her, pushing Jacob away and stood protectively in front of Rose. "Remove the collar, Rose. You'll be able to use your magic," I commanded, removing my black hoodie and giving it to her.

"The collar drained me," Rose said, putting on the hoodie and she swam in it. "I have no powers. At least, not now. Maybe after some time to recuperate …"

Jacob snarled and he glared at me. "Don't you ever give up?" he asked menacingly. "You lost."

"No, Jacob. You did," I said. "Rose! Go!"

"I don't want to leave you. You could be hurt," Rose whimpered.

"I'll be fine. Get out of here," I yelled. She got up, scrambling away and I turned back to face Jacob. He was panting heavily. His body was rippling with anger, danger and hatred. "This ends today, Jacob. Tonight. Now."

"For you, maybe," Jacob smirked, his body growing and fur poking through his skin. "I'm not going down without a fight."

"You lost everything, Jacob," I said, my hands clenching into tight fists. "Your leader is dead. Your pack is gone and I can feel the darkness already begin to recede from the world. Vampires are turning to ash. The dark elves are fading away and werewolves are losing their ability to shapeshift." I cocked my head, looking at him, still feeling his powers course through his veins, but it was nowhere as powerful as before. "Except for you, but you're struggling, Jacob."

"I'm an alpha," Jacob said. "I will fight you until my dying breath. You took my mate from me. Bella was mine, first!"

"No, you did that to yourself, monster," I sneered. "With your inability to control yourself. You raped your wife. I smelled you on Rose. You raped her."

"I took what was rightfully mine," he said, smiling sadistically. "Just as your death is mine." His grin spread, making him look even more evil, more animalistic. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, Cullen." He allowed his body to fully transform and a massive black wolf stood in front of me, a low growl emanating from him.

"Bring it, fucker," I sneered, transforming into a bright white wolf and enchanting my talons, my teeth with my freezing cold magic. This ended tonight. One of us was not going to survive this battle.

I prayed it wasn't going to be me. I had too much to live for.

 **A/N: Still with me? Leave me some!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: I'm planning on keeping the update schedule with this one … Sunday updates, Wednesday teasers. **

**Still with me?**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

 **EPOV**

 _"This ends today, Jacob. Tonight. Now."_

 _"For you, maybe," Jacob smirked, his body growing and fur poking through his skin. "I'm not going down without a fight."_

 _"You lost everything, Jacob," I said, my hands clenching into tight fists. "Your leader is dead. Your pack is gone and I can feel the darkness already begin to recede from the world. Vampires are turning to ash. The dark elves are fading away and werewolves are losing their ability to shapeshift." I cocked my head, looking at him. "Except for you, but you're struggling, Jacob."_

 _"I'm an alpha," Jacob said. "I will fight you until my dying breath. You took my mate from me."_

 _"No, you did that to yourself, monster," I sneered. "With your inability to control yourself. You raped your wife. I smelled you on Rose. You raped her."_

 _"I took what was rightfully mine," he said, smiling sadistically. "Just as your death is mine." His grin spread, making him look even more evil, more animalistic. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, Cullen." He allowed his body to fully transform and a massive black wolf stood in front of me, a low growl emanating from him._

 _"Bring it, fucker," I sneered, transforming into a bright white wolf and enchanting my talons, my teeth with my magic. This ended tonight. One of us was not going to survive this battle._

 _I prayed it wasn't going to be me. I had too much to live for._

 **BPOV**

I helped Carmen remove Marcus from the wall. His body was heavy and I could smell the decay from his death permeate the room. Once he was down, I tugged down a curtain, covering his body. "I'm sorry, Marcus," I whispered, saying a prayer for him. "So sorry."

"Can you still feel Edward?" Carmen asked, her neck wrapped in bandage, but it was still bleeding. "Hear his thoughts."

"His mind is closed to me, but I can feel him. He's angry, with a touch of fear," I whispered. "But, he's beyond angry. I can feel his rage and contempt for everything that happened here." I was weary, sore and drained from using so much power. I heard an angry screech and Liam flew into the throne room as a thunderbird. In his talons, he held something. He hovered as he put that something down. I recognized her immediately. "Rose!" I gasped, falling to my knees, taking her broken human body into my arms.

Liam transformed and he crouched next to me. "I was flying to follow Lord Edward and I saw her running back to the castle. Or rather, stumbling. I smelled the blood on her and she collapsed. I picked her up and carried her here," Liam said. "She needs medical attention."

"Get Emmett," I said, cradling Rose's human form in my lap. She was beat to hell and I could smell Jacob all over her. Inside her. He'd done to her what he did to me, but it was far more brutal because I could smell blood, too. Emmett came barreling into the throne room. His face was haunted and torn, anger flashing in his eyes. He made his way toward me. He picked up his mate's tiny hand.

"Was she …?" he trailed off. He inhaled and I heard him growl lowly. "Oh, Rosie …" He blinked to me and his eyes were filled with sorrow. "How?"

"Patience, Emmett," I said, squeezing his massive shoulder. As I did so, I felt a terrible pain rip through me. I gasped and clutched my stomach. "Edward …"

"What is it, sweetheart?" Carmen asked, crouching next to me.

"He's fighting Jacob," I choked out, the pain deepening and I groaned. I closed my eyes, forcing myself into his mind. I saw him angrily swipe at Jacob, causing my ex-husband and monster to bleed profusely, but he was still strong, fighting back. His powerful jaws latched on to Edward's neck. I gasped, clutching my own neck. I focused my energy, my power on my connection with Edward. With a growl, I found myself out of the throne room and at a cliff face. Jacob, in his wolf form, black and menacing, was fighting a snow-white wolf. I could see both of their coats were covered with blood, but Edward's coat was more apparent with his white fur. But, I couldn't tell if it was his blood or cast-offs from Jacob.

They tumbled and Edward landed on his back, a tortured whelp coming from his throat. I held up my hands, ready to destroy my ex-husband, but Edward hopped back up, limping a bit before attacking Jacob again. He swiped his front paws. His claws were glittering with frozen magic, causing immediate frost bite on Jacob's chest.

Jacob's mouth clamped onto Edward's shoulder and he flipped Edward onto his back. He changed back into his fae form. He looked broken, weak and tired. He muttered something and, in his hands, a thick sword of enchanted ice sword appeared. Jacob reared back, not seeing the sword. He jumped onto Edward, but he was impaled by the sword. Jacob howled in agony, falling off to the side with the sword poking out through his shoulder blades. Edward sat up, his pale skin littered with bite marks and his face was drawn. "Edward," I called out. He blinked up, a relieved smile spreading over his face. I screamed when Jacob latched down on Edward's neck, tearing away nastily as Edward threw him off the cliff. Half of Edward's neck was gone and I raced toward him. He was bleeding, soaking his black t-shirt. "No, no, no. You can't die." I bit down my wrist and pressed it to his lips. "Drink, Edward. Please, drink."

 _I'm sorry, sihrena_ , he thought to me, his mental voice exhausted. _I wanted forever._

"We'll still have forever," I breathed. "Drink, baby. Please!" I sobbed. He closed his eyes and suckled on my wrist, pulling from my vein. My blood, its healing properties, had stopped his bleeding, but his neck was still open and raw, looking like destroyed meat. He stared at me, not seeing, but he was still breathing. "I love you, Edward. I'll always love you."

 _I loved you from the moment I saw you,_ he whispered to me. _I'm tired, Bella. Let me go._

"No, Edward. Forever," I sobbed, pressing my forehead to his. I heard the rustle of leaves and I hissed, shooting up a wall of fire.

"Bella, it's Peter. Let us through, sweetheart. We're here to help," Peter said. "You can't save him on your own."

"Is it over?" I asked, cradling Edward's body in my arms, kissing his forehead and smoothing his messy curls from his face.

"It is, Lady Bella," Garrett whispered. He called on the rain to douse my flames. I lowered my hand and they came over to me. They all surrounded me, even Emmett, who was still broken, but worried about my mate. "Let us help you. He needs a healer, a doctor." He blinked to Peter, who looked worried.

"Will he die?" I asked. "I gave him my blood. He drank from me."

"He won't," Peter replied, crouching down. Nodding, a few other fae came out and gently picked up my mate. He moaned. Emmett helped me up, taking my hand, his eyes holding the same sadness I felt. Our mates were broken and nearly destroyed by this darkness. He hugged me, and we walked back to the castle. Inside, Edward's wounds were tended by Irina, who had _some_ healing abilities. She'd also helped Rose, making her as comfortable as possible. As we were preparing to leave, a black Mercedes came roaring down the gravel driveway. Two humans fell out of the car. I recognized them immediately as Edward's adoptive parents. They came bursting into the castle. His mother was crying and his father seemed upset, but I knew they did not care about Edward or Alice.

"Edward," Esme Cullen sobbed. "Can I see my son?"

"You disowned him," I spat angrily, standing protectively in front of my mate. "You stole his money, sided with the enemy and you betrayed him. You have _no rights_ asking to see him." I lit a fireball, glaring at them. They'd colluded with Aro and were well-aware of the magic in the world. "You have ten seconds to leave before we lock you into this castle and I ignite it."

"Please?" Esme cried. "I don't know what happened, but an hour ago, something happened. Our minds cleared. We remembered Edward, Alice … I'm so confused."

Peter whispered, lowly so the humans couldn't hear us, "Their minds were infected with darkness. It would make sense that their minds became suddenly clear."

I was tempted to let them see Edward, but his adoptive father spoke up. "I wanted to see if my son was as weak as I remembered," he muttered coldly. Esme sobbed, falling to her knees and he just glowered at Edward's prone form.

I bristled, nodding at the fae who were loading up our injured and dead. "I see that you are still an insufferable bastard, Mr. Cullen," I snapped. I muttered an incantation, enchanting their minds. It impacted Carlisle Cullen immediately, but Esme Cullen was too emotionally distraught to be affected. Our friends and family picked up Edward, loading him up into a waiting SUV. Edward's parents were rooted in the castle, thanks to my magical interference. Alice stood next to me, holding a file folder. "What's this?"

"Proof that my father was accepted bribes and illegal money for his campaign," Alice answered. "This will put him jail for a long time." She looked at me, her eyes teared up. "I hate them, Bella, but you can't kill my parents."

"Singe them a little?" I growled, my hands in rigid claws.

"That's doable," she nodded, handing me the file folder. "I'll stay back with Jasper to ensure that they do get out." She blinked to the black castle, filled with the bodies of dark creatures and their human minions. She wrinkled her nose. "Torch the place."

I raised my hand, shooting a stream of fire from my palms. Garrett fanned the flames with winds and soon the entire structure was engulfed in flames. I clambered into the car and we pulled away. I sat down next to Edward, holding his hand. His eyes were closed and his chest was barely moving. His skin was clammy, frigidly cold and he looked dead with dark circles under his eyes and blue lips. Rose was the only one who could heal him. She was, however, too broken herself, to do anything. Her magic had been drained by that collar and from Carmen's description, it would take a great deal of time for her to recuperate.

Peter, as a physician, would care for her wounds, along with Edward's but we needed a true healer. We also needed to care for our dead – Marcus, Maggie and Tanya – as they'd been killed during the attack. All in all, it was a time for grieving, but there was an excitement that darkness had been driven from the world.

For the time being.

xx TMW xx

We wanted to drive back to the protected castle in Seattle, but something in me wanted to be in my mother's home near Forks. We set up Rose and Emmett in one of the rooms while I stayed with Edward in the master bedroom. I'd carefully cleaned his wounds, washing his body and crying as I saw the damage to his body.

Obviously, the most terrifying injury was the savagely, brutalized neck wound – nearly tearing his head clean off his body. He also had a litany of other injuries as well …

Torn shoulder.

Ripped and shredded thighs.

Bite marks all over his torso.

Shattered ribs.

Broken legs.

Mangled hands.

Peter stitched up the open wounds on Edward's body, but a healer would have to completely fix them. Someone from South Dakota was coming, as was another healer from Florida and Vermont. From what Peter told me, they were not as strong as Rosalie, but they'd be able to start the work on my mate, as well as heal Rose, removing the magical poison from her mind and body. The healer from Vermont was a siphon, perfect for removing toxins from fae's bodies. It wouldn't remove what was physically done to Rose, but the residual poison from that collar would be gone and Rose would be able to use her powers again as well as morph into her fae form.

The healers arrived a day after the battle. The three of them focused their attention on Edward's serious wounds and it was shocking to see the skin knit together, leaving pale perfection in its wake. However, the gaping wound at his neck was still untouched. None of the healers could even begin to close that. Peter kept it clean and dry, wrapping it in gauze and protecting it from the air. The siphon emptied Rose's body of the toxin and she was able to recuperate quickly. A week after the battle, she came into the master bedroom. The light in her eyes was gone, but she was determined. "Rose," I cried. I got up and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"Physically, I'm fine," she answered. "Nahuel, the siphon, sucked the poison from me and I felt my strength return." She looked down at Edward, her brow furrowing. "I'm not quite there yet. Part of it is my trying to deal with what Jacob did to me. How he …"

"Trust me. I know," I growled. "He's an animal."

"Agreed," Rose sneered. "I'm speaking with Charlotte and Emmett is being so patient with me, treating me so carefully and with such love." She looked back at Edward, seeing how much he was struggling. She pressed her hand to his chest and he sighed, his eyes opening briefly. They were milky white and that terrified me. In fact, I could barely feel him; his emotions were registering as pain and hollowness and definitely not his thoughts. His mind was completely shut to me. Our mating bond was weakening with his injuries.

I was losing him.

I couldn't lose him. I needed him. He needed me.

"His eyes," I gasped, tears welling in my own eyes.

Rose pulled her hand back, panting heavily. "I can't do anymore today, Bella," she said. "He's not blind. His body is protecting itself." She looked at me, her own eyes milky. "I love you, Bella, but I need to rest. I need my own mate. He may not be able to … _heal_ me in the way that I need, but his arms and his strength are needed." She hugged me again, stumbling out of the room.

By late afternoon, Alice came into the room and kissed Edward's bruised knuckles. She sat down next to me, holding my hand. "You need to rest, Bella. You look like hell."

"Thanks, Alice," I deadpanned, kissing Edward's temple. "I'll rest when he wakes up." I blinked to her, praying that her gift of precognition would tell us when.

"I see him awake, but I don't have a timeline," she answered. "I do have information for you, though." I raised my brows. "Carlisle and Esme barely made out of the castle." I wrinkled my nose, unhappy that they'd survived, but I'd promised Alice they would not die in the blaze, even though they deserved it. "I also passed along the information about Carlisle accepting bribes. He's been arrested and is in a federal lock up. The house has been seized and their bank accounts frozen. Esme … she's …"

"She's homeless," I finished. Alice nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Both of them were awful to me and Edward. But, I think a lot of it was my dad. My mom was good to me. I may help her. I don't know," she shrugged. She blinked over to Edward and she sighed. "Any change?"

"He's still asleep. Rose did try to heal him. She helped a little. His eyes opened and they're milky," I frowned. "I miss his green eyes."

"Just get some rest, Bells," Alice said, hugging me tightly. She pushed me onto the bed. I curled around Edward, surrounding the bed with a halo of protection. I heard her close the door and I snuggled closer to him. I opened my mind to him, reaching out to him, but his mind was silent.

xx TMW xx

I barely ate, barely slept and only left Edward when I needed to answer the call of nature. I knew I was losing weight and I could feel myself fading. Peter was concerned about both of us, but I wouldn't leave his side. It had been two weeks since the battle. Rose had done a lot of work to heal him, but his injuries were more serious than we anticipated. While Rose was healing him, she discovered that his spinal cord had been severed. The restorative properties of the fae would eventually heal his injuries. Rose could not fix that problem. It was all on him and his body. He needed time …

That was the main reason why he was still asleep and not waking up.

Hearing that his neck had been broken made me sick. I cried hysterically and I could feel my own body begin to shut down. I was done. I was terrified that I'd never get him back. He promised me forever. He promised to protect me and he was unmoving and still sleeping. His skin was so cold. He looked like a corpse. If it weren't for the slight movement of his chest rising and falling, I would have thought he was dead.

A quiet knock filled the room. I blinked up and Carmen slid inside. She held a tray of food. I lowered my protective shield around the bed, sitting up and wiping my tears away. She put the tray over my legs, arching a brow. "Eat, Lady Bella."

"I'm not hungry."

"I can count your ribs through your shirt. Eat," she chided. "You need your strength. Especially if you're the one who needs to heal Lord Edward."

"Me?" I squeaked, tucking into my meal. "I thought time would heal his injuries."

"The love of his mate will ultimately heal him," Carmen said, pushing the plate closer to me. "Both of you are fading. You need skin-to-skin contact. He needs to feel your love." She took my hand and stared at me. "He saved us. Only you can save him, Lady Bella. Only you can save each other."

"How? How can I help him?" I asked.

"You know," she said, picking up the now empty tray.

She hugged me, leaving the room. I blinked over to Edward and stood up, removing my clothing. I saw how much my vigil had impacted me. I was too skinny and my skin was translucent. I pulled down the covers. Edward's body was bare, as well. He looked like a skeleton. I bit back a sob, crawling over his body and straddling his too-trim hips. I kissed his jaw and ignited my body in flames. Edward shuddered, his hands clenching into tight fists.

 _I'm here, beloved_ , I thought to him. _I miss you. I need you. We need you. I love you so much, Edward. Please, come back to me._ I felt his emotions and he registered my warmth, yearning for more of it. I heated up my body and he sighed. His mind was trying to push its way through, but there was still some sort of disconnect from his mind to mine. _I know you can hear me, you can feel me. I want to do anything for you, Edward. Please?_

 _Empty …_ his broken voice filled my mind. _Cold._

 _Do you want more heat?_ I asked.

 _Yes, please,_ he cried. I felt my skin become even hotter, making the room almost unbearable. I snuggled closer, pressing soft kisses on his neck. His pale skin had faint scars from Jacob's fangs from where he'd ripped out Edward's throat. He groaned, angling his head to give me more access. _Mark. Me. Drink from me._

"Edward, you're weak," I whispered.

 _Completes the circle,_ he whimpered. I lengthened my fangs and buried my teeth into his neck, drawing his blood from his vein. He growled and his arms wrapped around my body. I pulled back, sealing the wounds with my tongue. I braced my hands on either side of his head, looking down at him. I could feel his cold hands on my hips. _Hotter, sihrena_.

I slid my arms around his neck, adjusting my body temperature as hot as it would go. He cried out and his arms tightened around me, holding me close to his body. His mind, which had been disjointed and confused, became clearer and he registered who I was, what had happened and his body finished healing. The nerves in his spinal cord fused together and he gasped, sitting up. I clung to him, repeating my never-ending love for him, both mentally and out loud. It seemed like forever, but Edward's arms loosened around me and he let out a slow, deep breath. I pulled back, brushing his messy curls away from his face. His eyes were still closed. I was petrified that when he opened them, they would still be milky white and he'd be blind. I caressed his face, tracing his tattoos. "Edward?" I whispered. "Please, open your eyes."

He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to mine. I snuggled closer, keeping us both warm. He blew out a breath, his brow furrowed. I stared at his handsome face as his eyelids fluttered. He kept them down, looking between us and he ran his fingers along my legs, up my ribcage and to my arms. He blinked again, this time, his lashes staying up. His eyes were no longer milky white. They were a crystalline green, with blue and gold mixed in. " _Sihrena_ ," he breathed, his voice deep and raspy. I nodded and his lips quirked up into a beautiful crooked grin. "My _sihrena_ …"

 **A/N: He's awake. Thank goodness for the fae's resiliency. If he had had that injury as a human, he'd be dead. _Just saying …_ We're going to be back with Edward for the next chapter. We're also winding down. No, there will not be a sequel. I'm thinking that there will be a grand total of thirty-five chapters? Some citrusy action next chapter and only citrusy action, the fallout from the battle and finally, the epilogue. **

**Leave me some!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: I'm planning on keeping the update schedule with this one … Sunday updates, Wednesday teasers. **

**He's awake. Thank goodness for the fae's resiliency. If he had had that injury as a human, he'd be dead. _Just saying …_ We're going to be back with Edward for the next chapter. We're also winding down. No, there will not be a sequel. I'm thinking that there will be a grand total of thirty-five chapters? Some citrusy action next chapter and only citrusy action, the fallout from the battle and finally, the epilogue. **

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

 **EPOV**

I was caught in a dark, confusing limbo. I registered pain but wasn't able to do anything about it. I felt freezing cold, even colder than normal. I felt hollow, lost and confused. Memories of the battle assaulted my mind and remembering my fight to the death with Jacob Black was in the forefront.

Every slash of his paws was ingrained in my memory as they tore through my skin like wet tissue paper.

Every painful bite of his powerful jaws radiated through my body, with sinews and ropes of muscle being pulled from me, causing me agony.

However, the death blow of Jacob's teeth ripping my throat out made me shiver in torment. I felt as he tried to end me, but I threw him over the cliff. I vaguely remembered seeing his body land on the rocks below, naked and with a rocky spear through his stomach with my ice sword through his heart.

I collapsed as Jake took his final breath and Bella pressed her bleeding wrist to my lips, trying to revive me. It took every ounce of strength to drink from her vein and I felt its healing properties make its way through my body, but I felt myself drift. My body was protecting itself, shutting down. After I heard Bella's anguished cry, I drifted off and I stayed in this limbo.

While floating in that gray haze, I was vaguely aware of the passage of time. I could sense when the healers as they came to work on my battered, bruised and broken body. I smelled Bella, her tears, but could do nothing to comfort her. My body was stuck, unmoving.

After each healer came to work their magic on me, I fell deeper into hibernation. It wasn't a coma because I was somewhat aware. It was not sleep because I was not resting, but I was unable to wake up. It truly was limbo.

All I wanted was to be warm.

Not warm.

Blazing hot, almost scalding.

I needed Bella. I needed her body against mine.

I needed to _feel_.

My nose twitched, and I smelled Carmen, along with food. It made my stomach clench. I was hungry for the food, but hungrier for warmth, Bella, with a side of food. However, when Carmen left, I finally felt that desired warmth. It was focused on my torso. My mind registered the heat and I was becoming more aware of my surroundings. I could feel Bella's emotions, her pain and her own emptiness. Her mental voice invaded my unconsciousness. It was weak and very much worried. Experimenting with our connection, I reached out to her, pleading for more of her skin, her body, her warmth and I felt her body heat more, along with her arms tightening around me. Her lips kissed my jaw and I told her to drink from me. I could hear her trepidation in taking my vein, but it would complete the circle of healing. Her teeth pierced the fragile, new skin at my neck. She gently sucked a bit from my vein before sealing the wound with her tongue.

I begged for more heat and she gladly complied. I grew stronger, sitting up and cradling her body against mine, tightening my arms around her body. I was weak, but I poured my strength into our embrace. I don't know how long I held her, but I eventually loosened my arms. I traced my fingers down her back, my movements clumsy and unsure. I let out a breath. Her hands moved to my face, brushing my gnarled hair from my face, tracing my facial tattoos. "Edward," she pleaded. "Please, open your eyes."

I pressed my forehead to hers, inhaling her spicy scent. She moved closer, her body heat encompassing every inch of me. I blew out a breath, my brows furrowing, and my eyelids fluttered. It was dark out, but I could see our bare bodies as I opened my eyes. I looked at how the battle impacted us. I was emaciated, skin and bones. Bella was slender, but her mind and body was weary, tired. I ran my hands along her thighs, up her tiny waist and to her ribcage. I could count every single one of her ribs. Bella whimpered, her hands caressing my jaw. I blinked again and ran my eyes up her body, capturing her chocolate-colored orbs. I felt her relief when she saw my eyes. However, I felt whole and I needed my mate. " _Sihrena_ ," I breathed, taking her in. "My _sihrena_."

She whimpered, her hands touching my face. "You're here? Really here?" she asked. "You were here in body, but you were closed to me. You're back?"

"I'm sorry, Bella," I whispered.

"Don't apologize, Edward," she said. "I almost lost you. Just having you awake and moving, touching me and seeing me. I love you and I'm so grateful that you're alive. I'm so happy that your eyes …"

"What happened?" I interrupted.

"Rose touched you and you opened your eyes, but they were milky. The green was gone," she choked out. Her fingers traced underneath my eyes and I could see the memory of what she described. "Your eyes … I've missed the green. I've missed you." She shivered, her eyes closing, and she snuggled her body close to mine. I heard her mind. She was grateful for my awakening, but she needed me. She needed to feel my body, inside her. Every instinct in my mind indicated that we needed to make love to reestablish our connection. It was frayed, to say the least.

As if my mind realized our frayed connection, I felt my body begin to harden. "I've missed you, too. I'm sorry I was so closed off," I murmured, clumsily taking her heart-shaped face in my hands. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you so much, Edward," she cried, brushing her mouth over mine. She bit her lip, her fangs flashing as she looked at me, hungrily but with fear that I would reject her. I was tired, weak, but I knew we needed each other to finally heal our broken mate connection. Our lovemaking would be therapeutic for now. Once my body was fully healed, and when I'd eaten, we could have a little fun.

Or rather, a lot of fun.

"I love you more than words can express," I said, kissing her deeply and growling when I smelled her arousal. It smacked me like a ton of bricks. She needed me as much as I needed her. Our kissing grew frenzied and I moved Bella's body over mine. She rolled her hips, teasing the head of my cock. With another deep kiss, she sinks down over my arousal. I opened my mind to her, _You're in control, Bella. I'm still …_

"I know, baby," she said, rocking over me. Her body was tight, wet and overwhelmingly hot. She held me, moving slowly and taking me into her body. I could feel our frayed connection heal with every roll of her hips. We were as close as two beings could be. I kissed her, tasting her sweet mouth and guiding her hips over me. Her fingers were tangled in my messy hair. I could feel my body tighten. I wanted her to come, too. "I'm with you, Edward," she whispered. "Being denied your body, your mind, your soul, for so long, I'm going to come." She kissed me again and within moments, she moaned as I spilled inside her, solidifying our mating connection. We stayed connected as long as possible, panting heavily and tired from the loss of energy.

"I feel better," I said, my voice rough.

"Me, too," she breathed. "But, I think we'll feel better after we shower. I love you, Edward, but we both kind of smell."

I wrinkled nose, nodding at the funk that had settled around us. "I think a bath would be better, _sihrena._ I'm afraid to stand but being able to hold you would be perfect."

xx TMW xx

The bath was a humbling experience. Bella had to help me walk to the bathroom. I was so weak from my blood loss and two weeks of my non-hibernation/coma-like state. Bella helped me clean myself and we made out languidly in the Jacuzzi tub. However, getting out was a struggle. I had to change back to my human form to have Bella help me out. When I was dressed, Bella changed to her human her form and gently guided me to the kitchen. Eleazar was there, cooking up a storm. He smiled, gesturing to the table. "Please sit, Lord Edward," he breathed. "It's so good to see you up and about."

"It's good to be up and about," I said, sitting down. He put a plate, piled with protein-rich food, in front of both me and Bella. "I don't know if I'm going to finish this."

"Eat what you can, Lord Edward," he replied. I tucked into the meal and he puttered around the kitchen, putting more food on my plate. Shockingly enough, I finished it all, feeling my strength return. Bella also ate everything on her plate, looking much better, but still exhausted. Her eyes were drooping, and she was fading fast. She leaned her cheek against my bicep. "Lord Edward, I know that you are still recuperating, but can you sense any darkness? Evil?"

I closed my eyes, opening my thoughts, my mind and tried to feel any sort of darkness. The only darkness I sensed was from humans and not creatures. "No dark magic," I answered. "The only evil I can sense is from humans and their own stupidity." Eleazar snorted. "With that, we have to make sure …"

"Once you're better, you'll make an announcement about what the next step is. For now, you and your mate reconnect. Rose will want to check you, along with Peter, but we are going to leave you here with Lady Bella," Eleazar explained. He blinked to my mate, who was sleeping soundly on my arm. "You both need to rest."

"I was resting for two weeks," I grumped.

"Trust me, you need to rest," he said. "You look like you're about to collapse." He got up and cleared the plates. "I'm going to get Emmett. He'll carry Lady Bella to bed."

"I can do it," I said, standing up and stumbling. I caught myself on the granite countertop, trying to stave off the sense of vertigo that washed over me. "Fuck." Eleazar put an arm around my waist. "The room is spinning."

"Come on, Lord Edward," he said, helping me to the bedroom and laid me onto the bed. "Deep breaths. Focus on something stable." He left me in the room. Emmett, in his human form, came in, carrying a sleeping Bella. He gave me a relieved smile, happy to see me awake. I cradled Bella in my arms and even though I had rested for two weeks, I fell asleep easily, holding my mate in my arms.

xx TMW xx

Two days after I woke up, Peter gave me a clean bill of health. I had no further residual effects from my nearly life-ending injury. After a good night's sleep, my vertigo was gone, and Rose did one final healing pass before leaving for Seattle with Emmett, Carmen, Eleazar and Charlotte. Bella and I were using the rest of the week to finish our reconnection. We also used the time to explore Bella's mother's home, discovering more about who Renee Swan was.

We were sitting in the living room, as humans, looking through the picture albums. Bella was snuggled in between my legs. "My mom was so beautiful," she whispered. "But, I look more like my dad." She ran her finger over her father's picture, a smile ghosting over her face.

"You have your father's coloring, but you are far more beautiful than your mom, _sihrena_ ," I whispered. She blushed but shook her head. "What is it this, love? I can feel your insecurities. Your fears. Talk to me, please?"

"I'm just … struggling with all of this," she whispered. "Everything between us happened so fast. I love you and I love our relationship, but we really don't know a lot about each other. We made a promise of forever, binding our souls together in that hand-fasting _glienne_ ceremony …"

"Do you not want to be with me?" I asked.

"No, Edward! I didn't mean that! It's just that we're mated, bonded for life, but we've never been on a date," she snorted.

"A date," I said, kissing her neck. She shivered. "A date can be doable, my love. And we have forever to go on our dates, Bella. I want to give you the world."

"For now, I just want a date," she giggled. I cupped her chin and stared into her endless chocolate depths. I ran my thumb over her lips. "Maybe a date a bit later … right now? I want you."

I kissed her lips, sliding my tongue languidly into her mouth. She turned and threaded her fingers into my hair. I chuckled against her mouth. "You know, we've never made love as humans," I said. "Only as fae." I traced her jaw. "I'm afraid you might be disappointed in my performance. I'm a nerdy lawyer. No muscles."

"You're perfect," she breathed, moving her body. "Even as a human, you're perfect. Besides, I like my guys thin and nerdy." She kissed me, twining our legs together. I slid my fingers underneath her sweater. I reveled in the softness of her skin. She moaned against my mouth, tugging on my hair. "Edward, make love to me."

"I want to take my time, Bella," I whispered. "We've only been making love as to heal our fractured connection. I want to relish in your body, tasting you, loving you."

"Edward," she whimpered.

"I've had dreams of making love in front of a fireplace. Care to help?" I quipped. She smiled, lighting the logs in the fireplace and casting the room in a warm glow. "Thank you, _sihrena_." I stood up, taking her hand and placing a few pillows onto the ground. I kissed her, guiding her to the ground. Her fingers found the buttons to my shirt, making quick work of it, sliding it over my shoulders. I cradled her gently, laying her down onto the pillows. I kissed her soft lips, tasting her sweet mouth. She pushed me back, staring at me. "What, Bella?"

"You're beautiful, Edward. Even as a human," she whispered, her fingers gliding over my chest. "You're not a nerdy lawyer. You have muscles." She kissed my chest, just above my heart. "But, I can see the scars from the battle – the bite marks and evidence of what Jacob did to you."

"I'm alive, Bella. Thanks to you," I said. "These scars are a badge of honor." Her fingers grazed over my neck, her eyes sad at the rippled skin under her touch. "I'm alive, Bella. Let me show you how alive I am." I caged her with my arms and kissed her lips, moving my mouth down her jaw. I suckled on her ear, tasting her sweet skin. She moaned, her legs opening to allow me to fall into the cradle of her hips. I inched her sweater up. She pushed me back, removing her top and revealing her bare torso. "Fuck, you're so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, Edward," she murmured.

I smiled crookedly, covering her body with mine. I shuddered as our skin came together. I kissed her, tasting her mouth before inching down her torso, wrapping my lips around her pebbled nipple. She moaned, her back arching and thrusting her breasts up. I cupped her breast, twisting her other nipple with my fingers. With my other hand, I eased her leggings down over her hips, along with her panties. She was bare for me, laying on top of the soft carpeting and glowing from the fire that warmed the living room. I trailed my lips down her pale skin, inhaling as I reached her belly. Her arousal was apparent, making my mouth water in desire. I nibbled across her hips. She whimpered, looking down at me. I smiled against her warm skin before spreading her legs, baring her sex. "Please," she breathed.

"Don't beg, _sihrena_ ," I said. "I'll douse the flames."

"For you, they only burn hotter," she whispered. "I need you, Edward."

"As I need you," I replied, kissing her inner thighs. She fell back on the pillows. I leaned forward, running my tongue along her slit. She whimpered, pressing her body toward me. I flicked her clit, rolling it with my tongue. I spread her folds with my fingers. I kissed down her sex, sliding my tongue inside her body. I growled lowly against her, needing more of her essence, more of her. This was not about fueling our connection, but making love to my mate, my soul mate, my wife.

"Edward," she breathed. "So, good." Her fingers were tangled in my short hair, holding my face between her legs. I slid two fingers into her. I pumped them inside her wet core as she writhed under me. She babbled incoherently, rocking in concert with my fingers. With a guttural moan, her muscles clenched around my fingers. Her succulent flavor exploded on my tongue as she came for me, rolling her body sinuously with each thrust of my hand.

I kept my mouth on her as her body calmed. When her breathing calmed, I sat up and slid off my jeans. I crawled up her body. She looked at me, her eyes unfocused, dazed. I brushed her curls back from her face and smiled crookedly at her. She blinked, and her eyes became clearer. "I love you, Bella."

"I never understood or felt true love until you, Edward," she whispered. "Make me yours."

I rolled my hips and I felt the slick skin between her legs. I grasped my cock, teasing her entrance. She whimpered, and her eyes begged me to fill her. I was more than willing to oblige her request. I looked at her, staring into her eyes as I slid inside her body. Our minds were linked, and our hearts beat as one. She kissed me, and I thrust into her, stroking slowly and relishing this moment I had with her. I would never take this for granted, as I almost lost it when I fought Jacob. "Every moment is a gift," Bella said, pulling me back to the present. "Stay with me, baby."

"I'm always with you, _sihrena_ ," I breathed, kissing her deeply and looping one of her legs over my arm. She met me, thrust for thrust, her fingers gripping my shoulders or tugging at my hair. Her body enveloped me, warming me to the core. Her eyes held mine as shared one body. We were as close as two beings could be. Bella's body grew hotter around me and she clenched around me. "Oh, Bella, I can feel you." I reached between us, circling her clit. "Come for me."

"With you," she said, tugging me down and kissing me. I pushed deeper into my mate, my life, my soul. I ground against her and she moaned into my mouth, hooking her other leg over my hip. The sound of our kissing, our bodies moving as one and the fire crackling were the only sounds we heard. Our minds were connected and nothing but love permeating our mental and emotional link. "Edward!" Bella gasped. I groaned, feeling my arousal harden and my balls tighten. Bella whimpered, and her body squeezed me, undulating around my erection. Her orgasm triggered mine and I spilled inside her body, claiming her body as mine, and our souls as one.

I collapsed against her, wrapping my arms around her body. We stayed connected as long as we could, but I slipped out of her, much to my dismay. I rolled to my side, tucking Bella against my chest. She idly traced circles on my belly. "As much as I loved being here in my mother's home, we probably need to head back to Seattle," she grumped.

"We can come back here, _sihrena_ ," I murmured. "But, we have to prepare for the memorials for Maggie, Tanya and Marcus. They need to be honored for their loss."

"There's so many things that are up in the air," she said, wriggling closer to me. "Are you going back to work?"

"I miss being a lawyer," I answered. "But, trying to balance ruling the magical creatures and working? I don't know if it's feasible. Decisions don't need to be made right away. We need to focus the memorials, rebuilding our society and providing opportunities for creatures to learn and hone their magical talents."

"A magic school?" Bella suggested.

"I think that might be beneficial," I replied, my fingers gliding along her back. "The older fae, who remember when magic wasn't lost, can be the teachers and guides. We won't be so blind-sided if dark creatures become prevalent again."

"Can you sense the darkness? The evil?" she asked, sitting up and her eyes wide.

"As I told Eleazar, only in humanity, but no dark magic," I answered, "but there is a kernel of dark magic still out there. It could invade one of our people and another Aro could be reborn."

"I hope not," she shuddered. "I don't know if I could …"

"It took this long for Aro to build his forces – almost a millennia. We have time, _sihrena_ ," I said. "Time to learn. Time to prepare. Time to grow."

"Time to love," she breathed.

"Time to love," I smiled, kissing her tenderly and I showed her how much I loved her. Again.

 **A/N: One more real chapter … the memorial for the lost fae and plans for the magic school will begin to take shape. Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: I'm planning on keeping the update schedule with this one … Sunday updates, Wednesday teasers. **

**One more real chapter … the memorial for the lost fae and plans for the magic school will begin to take shape, plus a date for Edward and Bella.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

 **EPOV**

After a few more days 'recuperating' at her mother's home in Forks, we locked up the house and blinked back to the castle in Seattle. When we got back, Bella began working with Carmen, Charlotte and Marcus' mother, Kathryn, to plan for the memorial of our fallen comrades – Maggie, Marcus and Tanya. I knew their remains had been brought to Seattle and cremated, as according to the fae customs. We just needed to have a memorial and honor their bravery, their strength and their loss.

The castle, which had been buzzing with creatures from all over North America, was empty, save for my sister, her mate, Peter, Charlotte, Emmett and Rosalie. The rest of the creatures were staying with Eleazar and Carmen in their home, just next door to the castle. They were providing us the necessary space for our healing but were close by in case we needed their support.

I was much better, almost to full strength, but I knew that Rosalie was dealing with horrific flashbacks, night terrors and extreme anxiety. Bella spent a great deal with time with her, trying to help Rosalie with her emotions since she'd lived it. I'd felt Bella's overwhelming shame for what Jacob had done to her. She still felt dirty and unworthy of me or the happiness she now had. Through our connection, I heard Rosalie describe the awful things that Jacob did to her and she'd need a great deal of help before Rosalie could truly heal.

"Lord Edward?" came the gruff voice of Peter. I looked up from my seat in my office. I was working on the preliminary plans for a magic school, to teach the next generation of creatures. He glided inside and sat down, dwarfed by the fae-sized chairs. We'd been in our human forms, getting used to our human bodies again. "I've put in my papers at my hospital, resigning my position. Charlotte has done the same. We're looking for permanent residence here in Seattle."

"Hold off on that," I said. "I think that … with the magic school … we may need to relocate. Some place remote. I've been looking at real estate in Montana and Wyoming. We could …"

"Both locations are beautiful," Peter said. "It would be nice to have a secured location, far off the beaten path, but near a larger city for those of us who need jobs. Granted, with long lives and smart investments, Charlotte and I don't have to work." He blinked to me, smirking. "You, on the other hand, are set for the rest of your immortal life."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, sitting back and closing the computer.

Peter handed me a large envelope, addressed to me via the legal aid office. I opened the envelope, pulling out a thick packet of paper from my old law firm. I scanned the paper, my eyes widened. "Carmen filed an unlawful termination suit against my old firm."

"She was pissed off that they'd fired you when you were on FMLA. I provided testimony that what they did was unfair and illegal, backing up her claim. Rather than be dragged into the courts, and into a huge legal battle with the powerful son of disgraced congressional candidate, Carlisle Cullen – who was brought down by his own children. They saw you as a man without scruples and they offered you a significant monetary settlement," Peter said.

I flipped the pages, finding an eight-figure settlement on the next page. That, coupled with my released trust and inheritance from my biological father, I would be set for my immortal life. "When did she do this?"

"She started it when I came to Seattle," he answered. "She used my connections as a doctor to further along this process." He sat forward, arching a brow. "Carmen also found an inheritance for Bella, too. Renee had left her a decent trust. We'd found the paperwork in the home in Forks."

"A lot has happened while I was recuperating," I mused.

"Indeed, but mostly good things," Peter nodded. "We do need to finalize the memorial. When are you planning on having it?"

"I'm waiting for Tanya's mate to arrive. Nahuel was on a business trip to Brazil. We'd just gotten ahold of him. He should be up here by tomorrow," I answered.

"I didn't know that Tanya had bonded with another," Peter murmured.

"It was not a full bond. They hadn't had a _glienne_ ceremony. He loved her, he said, but they weren't as connected as Bella and I are, or you and Charlotte," I replied. "I'm thinking that the memorial will happen this weekend and then, we'll go from there with the plan for the magic school and relocating, possibly, to Montana or Wyoming. I'm leaning toward to Montana. There's some beautiful land out there."

"We'll have to come up with some sort of magical curriculum," Peter said. "Marcus would have been the perfect for that task …"

"Bella has become an amazing student and an expert on incantations and the ancient tomes left to me by my father," I said. "Carmen and Eleazar could prove to be invaluable, too."

He smiled, nodding slowly. "Whatever you decide, my lord, I have no doubt it will be successful." He stood up and smoothed his sweater, shivering. "I will never get used to the wet cold of Seattle. I'm partial to the oppressive heat of Phoenix."

"You may hate Montana or Wyoming even more," I snickered. "More snow than rain." Peter's nose wrinkled, shaking his head in distaste. He left, and I continue looking up information about purchasing land in Montana and Wyoming. I'd worked in the office until Bella came into the office, her eyes red and her lips curled downward into a frown. " _Sihrena?_ "

"Sorry," she said, walking toward me and curling up on my lap. Her arms slid around my neck, burying her head into my chest. She cried quietly. I held her tight as she opened her mind to me. She showed me a difficult session with Charlotte and Rosalie. It was bad for both Rosalie and Bella, coming to grips with what Jacob's cruel and brutal attacks. Bella was better off since she'd had some time to heal, physically and emotionally, but Rose was a mess. It would take a great deal of time for her to get over the damage Jacob had done.

"Don't apologize, Bella. It's not your fault," I whispered, kissing her temple. She tightened her arms around me, nuzzling my neck.

"I'm disturbing you," she choked out.

"You could never disturb me, Bella," I argued. "I'd rather welcome your type of disturbance. I love you." She smiled against my shirt and I tightened my arms around her warm, slender body. I closed the computer, cupping her chin. "I know that we're all upset, saddened by the loss of good people and of what Jacob did to Rose, but I think I owe you a date. I want to forget all of this and just go out with my, um, wife." I ran my finger over her ring that lay on her left finger. "Nothing too fancy. Maybe dinner and a movie? Something normal."

"Normal sounds good," she said. "It'll be nice to be out and about without protection or fear of being killed by dark creatures."

"Agreed, _sihrena_ ," I smiled, kissing her tenderly. "You pick the movie while I make reservations for dinner."

xx TMW xx

Our date was exactly what we needed. It felt nice to drive my own car, holding Bella's hand and sharing a meal with her. After dinner, we went to see a movie, but spent more time making out in the back of the theater like teenagers. When we got back to the castle, we took our sexual tension and made love all night.

The next day, Nahuel, Tanya's boyfriend came to the castle. We made finalized the memorial ceremony for Maggie, Tanya and Marcus. Eleazar and some of the male creatures had created a place to remember our fallen friends and family. It was a beautiful memorial, representing the lost creatures and honoring their sacrifice during the battle. The day following, we had the service at dawn. Bella and I wore our regalia, befitting our stations as the leaders of the fae. However, instead of wearing purple, the color of royalty, we wore all white, which was the color of mourning. My sister sang a beautiful, but heart-wrenching song for those who were lost.

After the memorial service, Nahuel left along with Marcus' parents, Kathryn and an arch mage and Eleazar's brother, Elijah. They needed time to grieve on their own. Liam and Siobhan, who had been the closest to Maggie, bringing them into their family when Maggie was in college, decided that they would stay with us. Liam was a professor who'd taught Maggie, who had no living family. Liam was as old as Peter, remembering the time when my father was alive, as was his mate, Siobhan. Maggie was born to, as far we'd known, to human parents. Or at least, human parents who did not know they had magical powers. They'd died before the magic was released. However, with Maggie's powers as a shapeshifter, they were fae, and powerful shapeshifters.

A week after the memorial service, Bella and I were headlong in research in creating a magic school. Liam, an experienced educator, helped with the development of curriculum. We also decided to go to Montana, finding land a couple of hours outside of Bozeman. Using my inheritance from my family, I purchased the land and we decided that in the spring, we'd break ground on the magic school after we hid the land with wards, enchantments and protective spells. Ten miles away, Bella and I would build a home for ourselves. I looked at possibly passing the Bar Exam in Montana, opening up my own law firm. Bella looked into going to school at Montana State University in Bozeman, getting her degree in education and teaching at the magic school.

"Edward?"

I blinked up and saw Emmett. His eyes were haunted and sad. "What's up, Em?"

"Well, the sky," he quipped. "The ceiling. You, when you're a bird."

"Emmett?" I frowned. "Talk to me."

"Rose is pushing me away. I don't blame her, really. Her body had been violated, but there's a wall between us," he shrugged. He blew out a breath, looking at me. "With the darkness gone …"

"Not gone, but lessened," I explained. "I told this to Eleazar and Bella; I can still sense a kernel of darkness."

He furrowed his brow. "I don't like that …" he whispered.

"What do you need, Emmett? Anything," I said, leaning forward.

"I was wondering if I could take Rosalie and go to …" he trailed off, biting his lip. I arched a brow, urging him to continue. "That island where you and Bella celebrated your honeymoon, it's secluded, right?"

"Yes. It's safe and secluded," I answered. "Why do you want to go?"

"I think getting Rosie away from all of this, she'll open up to me," Emmett said, scrubbing his hands in his hair. "I'm just confused and a bit out of my depth. I've dealt with rape victims in my job, but that was only very limited, taking their statements and such. I never had to deal with the aftermath." He looked at me, his eyes big and shimmering with tears. "How did you get Bella to trust you?"

"We had a level of trust since I was her lawyer, but I always felt protective of her. I also made sure that she was in charge, making the decisions in regard to our physical relationship," I said. "Charlotte also helped, too."

"Rosie doesn't like Charlotte. She's pushing her too fast, too hard," Emmett growled. "Rosie would fall into a depression every time she met with Charlotte."

"It takes time to find someone to mesh with. When I was in the psych hospital, I went through three shrinks before I found one I trusted. Even then, I didn't really open since I have trust issues. I still do," I snorted. I got up and sat next to him, putting my hand on his bicep. "You do what you need to do with Rosalie."

"I don't know how to get there. Marcus flew you and Bella to the island," Emmett murmured.

"Eleazar has a pilot's license. I can ask him, if you'd like," I replied. He nodded, giving me a sad smile. "Was there something else, Em?"

"Oh, there's a boy here. A teenager. He was wandering near the gates, adamant on speaking to you," Emmett said. "I was shocked that he was there. This castle is magically protected. But he was able to see it. I couldn't sense any sort of magic within him, but there was something … he's waiting in the library."

"A human?" I pressed.

"Yes," Emmett nodded.

I stood up, making my way to the library. Bella met with me, wearing a pretty dress and her hair curled over her shoulder. I threaded my fingers with hers, walking into the library. Inside the library, there was a teenaged boy, with bronze-colored hair, pale skin and almost neon green eyes. He shuffled on his feet, balancing his bag on his shoulder and I noticed his clothes were not in the best condition and his bag was nearly falling apart. "Hello?"

The boy turned, and he smiled. "Are you Lord Edward Cullen?" he asked, his voice deep and resonant. I nodded slowly, shocked to hear my title from a human's lips. But, there was some spark of magic within him. "My name is Masen Anthony." He held out his hand and I shook it, memories filled my mind and I gasped. Masen smirked when I pulled my hand back. "You felt that, didn't you, my lord?"

"Memories?" I asked. He nodded. "You're not fully human, are you?"

"I am only human, but I have your father's memories. Or rather, I'm a reincarnation of your father," Masen explained. His eyes held an ancient sadness. "I've missed you, son." I arched a brow. "I can imagine that sounds odd from a boy who is eighteen years old."

"You have all of my father's memories?" I whispered.

"As much as my human mind can retain," Masen smiled. "Which is a lot. The human brain is capable of so much." He looked at me, reaching for my cheek and caressing my jaw. "You look so much like your mother, but with my strong jawline."

"I have so many questions," I breathed. "About what happened with Aro, the darkness in the world and my role as the leader of the fae … I don't want to mess up."

"You can't. You're doing so well, Edward," he said, squeezing my hand. He blinked to Bella. "And you're his mate?"

"Yes, I'm Isabella Cullen," Bella replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Masen. But, I must reiterate Edward's concerns about messing up as the leader of the fae. We know nothing of our history, of our powers. How can we prevent what occurred with Aro from happening again? I've read some of our history, but we went into this whole situation blind. We … we barely made it out by the skin of our teeth. Edward nearly died."

Masen looked at my scarred neck, his brows furrowed. "I'm sorry … I should have been more sensitive," he muttered. "I should have given you more than that letter." He leaned forward. "My time here is limited. It was a gift from … it's my final gift to you, Edward. I wanted to know you, get to know you, as an adult. I've missed so much. I know a few hours doesn't make up for a lifetime. But, it's better than nothing."

"You're right," I said, gesturing to the chairs.

We sat down, talking about everything, nothing and anything in between. Masen told me about the history of magic and how to grow our powers. We told him about our plans to open a magic school, to provide the newly formed fae, elves and mages history about our powers, how to cultivate them and make magic a more accepted concept. Masen gave us his thoughts and agreed with our plans of having Liam act as the headmaster of the magic school. Hours went by and conversation flowed amongst us. However, Masen stared at us, stopping midsentence. "Masen?" His eyes closed, and he breathed deeply. I could feel more magic from within the boy. When his eyes opened, they were a crystalline blue, flecked with gold. "Masen?"

He jumped, looking at me and shuddered. "Who are you? How did I get here?" he asked. He eyed me warily.

"My name is Edward, and this is my wife, Bella," I said gesturing to my mate. "What was the last thing you remembered, Masen?"

"I just turned eighteen," Masen muttered. "I was a foster kid and I aged out of the system." He made a face. "My former foster parents let me have my clothes, money I'd saved from my part-time job and sent me on my way."

"Where did you live? Before coming here?" Bella asked, taking his hand and rubbing his arm.

"Portland," he answered. "But, I felt … I needed to come to Seattle. I don't know why." He scowled, his nose wrinkled. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm homeless …"

"No, you're not," I said. "The foster care system is bullshit. I know you don't me from Adam, but I feel … you need someone. You need a place to stay. You can stay here, with me and my wife, for as long as you want." Masen eyed my dubiously and I felt his power within grow stronger. I raised my hand, allowing the iridescent powder to emerge from my palm. I blew it over him and he shuddered. "Do you feel that?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Magic," I smiled.

"Magic doesn't exist," he scoffed.

"Yes, it does," Bella chuckled, showing him a swirling ball of fire. He looked at it, his eyes wide. "You have magic within you. Just like me and Edward. Would you like to learn?"

It was shocking that the boy who was sitting before, who had given us suggestions about teaching magical theory, knew nothing and couldn't recall the information. However, he was a powerful mage, almost as strong as Marcus. Probably even stronger … "Masen?" I asked.

"I want to learn. You're right, I don't know you, but I feel like I can trust you," Masen said. "I'd like to be able to learn and master the magic within."

"We have our first student for magic school," Bella said, a bright smile on her face. "Let's get you settled, Masen. Classes won't start for a few months. For now, we want you to get comfortable in our home." I watched as she led the boy who held my father's reincarnated soul. I felt at peace and had numerous questions answered. There were also questions left unanswered, but we had nothing but time. Masen put it perfectly … we were all going to learn about the magic within.

 **A/N: This was the final real chapter. We will have an epilogue, finding out about Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and how Masen is faring in Bella and Edward's care. Plus, we'll get a few glimpses into the future with their new lives in Bozeman, Montana. Leave me some loving. Thank you for reading!**


	36. Epilogue

**Damn you, ever-nagging plot bunnies … I just can't get this one out of my head. I am focusing on one story, but I wanted to get a foundation on this new one. So, here we go … This will be similar to _Buying Love, Friends with Benefits, Mafia Princess_ and _The One That Got Away_ , with shorter chapters and weekly updates: I'm planning on keeping the update schedule with this one … Sunday updates, Wednesday teasers. **

**This is it … the epilogue for _The Magic Within._ Before I get on with it, a few things … there will not be any sequel. Things will be wrapped up in this full-length chapter. Also, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. It's been a bit different from the norm, discussing magic and with a twist on the _Twilight_ lore. Thank you to Clo and Rita Marie for their banner-making and manipulation-making skills. You both are awesome and I'm in awe of your abilities, ladies. Thank you for all you did for this story. **

**Now, the final chapter …**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: _Epilogue_**

 **EPOV**

 _Three Months Later …_

"Edward," Bella whispered. She poked me. I groaned, snuggled deeper into our bed. "Edward, wake up."

"Only with my sexy mate, my _sihrena_ ," I said, tugging on her hand, trying to drag her back into bed. She held fast. I opened my eyes, seeing she was dressed. "What is it? Are you okay?"

She sat down, her normally luminescent skin looking sallow and her eyes tired. "I'm not feeling well," she said. "Peter is going to check me out."

"You were feeling fine last night," I smirked, remembering our lovemaking.

"I was. I did, but something's not right," she said. "I want you to come with me."

I sat up and kissed her. "Anything for you, _sihrena_ ," I said.

We were staying in our large and rustic home near Bozeman, Montana. It was beautiful and over-the-top, large enough for all our families, but small enough for a first home for me and my mate. In addition to the house, we had twenty magical creatures working on building the magic school. We'd broken ground for the school just after Thanksgiving, in late November. It was just before Christmas and the foundation of the school had been laid, but a major snowstorm stalled any progress and would probably stay that way until the heavy snows melted in the springtime.

After I dressed into a pair of jeans, a heavy sweater and some hiking boots, I met Bella down in the kitchen of our modest home. She was nibbling on some cereal, her nose wrinkled. "Not a fan of the cereal?"

"It tastes funny," she shrugged. "But, everything else just doesn't seem appealing." She looked to me, walking to me and wrapping her arms around my body. She felt so warm and it was welcomed since the weather outside was frigid, even to me – the human/fae icicle. "Do you want to blink to Peter's office or drive?"

"That blinking ability is amazing, but with as tired as you look, I think we should drive," I said, brushing my lips to hers. "Come on, love." We put on our coats and made our way to Peter's office in downtown Bozeman. Bella snoozed, her cheek pressed to my bicep as I made my way in the SUV I'd purchased. I parked in the rear of the office, gently waking her up. She scowled but got out of the car. We walked into the office and was greeted by the elf, Kebi, who was the receptionist for the medical office. She ushered us into an examination room. I lifted Bella onto the table and kissed her forehead, sliding my arms around her body. She sighed, snuggling into my arms.

Peter breezed into the office, wearing a white lab coat and a stethoscope, along with his clothes. He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "How are you two doing?"

"I'm fine, but Bella said she's not feeling well," I said. "She said that something's not right."

"I already know what's wrong, or rather your condition," Peter replied, breathing in deeply. "And it's not something _wrong._ "

"You haven't even examined me," Bella scoffed, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Inhale," Peter said to me, a smile ghosting over his face.

I did, and I smelled him, a slightly musky scent. I also smelled Bella, which was more floral with a touch of citrus. There was also a third, but faint unknown scent. It smelled like sunshine, hope and love. He arched a brow. "Do you smell it now?" Peter grinned.

"What is that?" I asked, focusing my attentions to that indistinct, new scent.

"I'm lost, boys. Explain," Bella grumped, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You won't be able to scent it, but Edward and I have. You're pregnant," Peter said. Bella's eyes bugged out. "From the weakness of the new scent coming from you, you're about two to three months along in the pregnancy."

"Pregnant?" she squeaked, placing her hands on her flat tummy. "But, shouldn't I be showing more?"

"Fae pregnancies are longer than human pregnancies," Peter said. "A little over fifteen months. You also won't be showing as much as a human mother."

"What do you mean? I won't have a huge preggo belly?" Bella pouted.

"You'll have a belly, but not as large," Peter chuckled. "If I had to guess, your little one was conceived when you were reconnecting after the battle." He beamed, rubbing his hands together. "The first baby of the next generation of fae. How exciting!" His happiness was its own entity. I looked at him and he sighed. "Fae babies are quite rare. They are cherished, obviously, since it takes a perfect combination of situations for a child to be conceived."

"What type of situations?" I asked.

"There is a small window in a fae female's cycle where conception can happen," Peter explained. "It's less than a few hours, really." He looked at both of us, his eyes light and happy. "This is a joyous occasion."

"With this pregnancy, I still feel off," Bella said. "Are you sure that there's not something else that's wrong?"

"Well, like human pregnancies, you will experience morning sickness and exhaustion. Once you hit the five-month mark, morning sickness should dissipate, which is the end of your first trimester, and you should have more energy. At ten months, you'll hit the final stage of pregnancy and you will need to be put on bed rest."

"Why?" I asked, threaded my fingers with Bella's.

"To ensure that mother and baby …" Peter said. "Well, since fae pregnancies are rare, there is a possibility of complications. I'd rather err on the side of caution."

"Could I die?" Bella squeaked. Peter hesitated but nodded slowly. "I thought that fae were …"

"Pregnancy is a weakness," Peter replied. "A fae weakness." He took Bella's hand and squeezed it. "You're strong, healthy and have the devotion of your mate. You will be fine. I'll be by your side and your connection with Edward will give you more strength." He inhaled, and he gave us a smile. "With your baby, I smell hope, determination. Now, you will need prenatal vitamins and I'll also check your blood periodically."

"Will we be able to see the baby? Have ultrasounds?" Bella asked.

"Of course. Right now, the baby is very small. Barely the size of a pea, but by the end of your first trimester, you will be able to see the baby," Peter said. "And it will look like a baby and not a blob. However, Edward can smell the baby and in about a month, both of you will be able to hear the baby's heartbeat."

"Okay," Bella said, her hand resting on her still flat tummy. "What about changing from fae to human? Will that impact our little miracle?"

"During your third trimester, you will need to stay fae since the baby doesn't know its own powers," Peter answered. "I wonder what your child's powers will be?"

"Let's just get the kid born," Bella deadpanned. She snuggled against me. "A baby …" I placed my hand over hers and kissed her temple. "I think we should wait to tell people."

"I agree," I nodded. "Wait until after the first trimester."

"For now, just go home and enjoy the news. If the morning sickness is bad, I can prescribe some anti-nausea medication. However, I'd rather you use homeopathy and natural cures. I'll also stop by with pre-natal vitamins on my way home," Peter said. He hugged her and shook my hand. "Congratulations, my lord, my lady."

We stayed in the office for a few moments. Bella was saddened that she couldn't smell the baby, but it was too intermingled with her own scent. I enfolded Bella into my arms, pressing my cheek to her head and gently stroking her back. "A baby," I whispered.

"It doesn't seem real," she said. She pushed back and cradled her belly. "But, you can smell the baby?"

"It's subtle, an extra layer of sweetness and fresh air mixed in with your scent," I replied. "It's a … it's a wonderful scent, Bella. We created that." I cupped her face, brushing my lips over hers. "I love you, _sihrena_."

"I love you more, Edward," she breathed. Blinking down to her belly, she cried. "And you, too, little one."

As I stayed in the examination room, I felt my cell phone vibrate in my back pocket. I pulled it out, seeing a text from my sister. My brows furrowed. "What is it?" Bella asked.

"Something about my adoptive parents," I murmured. "Alice is going to meet us at the house."

"Should we tell her about the baby?"

"Not yet," I said. I helped her off the table, wrapping her into her winter coat. We got into the SUV, driving back to the house. Alice and Jasper were already there. Inside the house, we settled on the couch and Alice looked somber. Jasper was holding her hand. I made some coffee for my sister and her mate while I made ginger tea for Bella and I drank some water. "What's up?"

"I heard from Esme," Alice said. "She called me from Seattle, or at least a Seattle number, asking for forgiveness."

"Did you give it to her?" I asked, my voice cold. It was colder than my body temperature and frigid climate outside our home. I was still pissed off at my parents, who'd been so ashamed of me even though I was sick. It would be a long time, _if ever_ , before I'd forgive them. Yes, it was petty, but I was their son. I needed their support, not their ridicule or judgment.

"No, but I listened to her," Alice muttered. "Dad's been sentenced."

"Did he get life?" I growled, staring out the window and watching the snow fall. It was growing heavier because of the connection to the weather.

"Edward, he didn't kill anyone. He just took bribes," Alice said, a wry smile spreading over her face. "He did get ten years in some club fed, white collar criminal penitentiary."

"And what of Mom?" I asked, taking Bella's hand. "Is she still in Seattle?"

"I think so," Alice answered. "She just said that she's staying with friends. She didn't say who." She looked at me, her nose wrinkled. "Mom wants to see you."

"I don't want to see her," I said, scrubbing my face. "You may have forgiven her and Dad, but they didn't disown you because you were sick, Alice. I was abandoned by them when I needed them the most. They took _you_ away from me, when I needed family, support and love. What did I get? I got a hospital bill that I couldn't afford, and the cold shoulder with no access to my trust since I wasn't their blooded-child. No, I do not want to see her or even think about her. If you talk to her, tell her that she has no son. I have my family, with Bella, you, and everyone who fought by our sides."

"Edward, that seems harsh," Alice chided.

"They didn't seem to care that their behavior was harsh," I snapped.

"Alice, do you blame him?" Bella asked softly. "Listen to what he said." Alice's brow furrowed, and I took Bella's hand, kissing her neck. _I get it, Edward. I'm sorry that your mother can't come to grips with what happened to you and what she and your father did to you. I love you._

 _I love you more,_ I mentally whispered.

"Edward, brother, I understand why you're upset. I don't blame you," Alice said, shooting Bella a harsh glower. "It's just that …" She twisted her engagement ring on her finger. Jasper had proposed to her shortly after the battle, just prior to our departure to Bozeman. "Mom didn't realize … She was under the influence of the darkness, of that evil. Ever since she was cleared of that influence, she's been beating herself up over what she did to you. She wants to apologize."

"Be that as it may, I'm not ready to listen to it. Not yet," I said, shaking my head.

"Edward, I'm telling you this. Not out of anger or whatever, but you don't have a lot of time," she muttered. "With Dad's actions and that fallout, Mom is not as resilient as she used to be. She won't live to see the summer. Her future is dark."

I looked at my sister, my heart twisting at her premonition. I kept my face impassive. Bella held my hand, her fingers gliding along my wrist. "I have some time, Alice. I'm going to need it. The type of pain our parents caused me will not be resolved overnight." I shook my head. "Now, how are your mating ceremony plans going, Alice?"

Her demeanor changed, prattling about her upcoming ceremony plans, with the news of our adoptive mother's dark future falling to the back burner.

Suffice it to say, today was a day of news. Some good … some bad … As I held Bella's hand, I inhaled deeply and smelled proof of our good news. Bella was carrying our baby. I had to focus on that. For now, …

xx TMW xx

 _Five Months Later …_

"The pronunciation is not as guttural, Masen," Bella said as she demonstrated a simple mesmerizing charm. He blinked and was caught in her magical web. She murmured the reversal spell and he blinked his eyes. "I forgot to shield you."

"I don't know if I'm ever going to get this," Masen grumbled. "You say I'm this powerful mage, but I can't get the simplest spells. Are you sure that I'm magical?"

"You are," I said.

"Are you sure that I'm not fae?" Masen snapped. "You said that I visited you as your reincarnated dead father."

"I performed the ritual to release fae magic, but there's no fae blood within you," I argued. "Masen, I know that you're frustrated. We're all learning about magic. It's why this magic school is being built."

"Who's going to be teaching the classes?" Masen asked grumpily.

"Fae who were around when magic wasn't lost or bound," Bella answered, her hand resting on her slightly swollen belly. "We have about thirty teachers, specializing in enchantments, spell casting, shapeshifting, magical armaments, and a whole bunch of other classes. What I know about magic could fill a thimble, but we've got the best teachers to help the younger members of our fae generation along with mages, elves and shapeshifters." She reached over and took Masen's hand. "I know you're frustrated."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "You guys have been nothing but welcoming. You've been more than amazing, and I've been such an asshole. I finally feel like I have a home, a place to belong." He frowned, looking to me. "I wish I could remember what your father said."

"I do," I smiled. "Masen, what you gave me was a gift. I got to speak to him and know that my father did love me. I also know that you carry a part of him inside you with that kernel of magic that you're perfecting."

"I don't have a long, _immortal_ life," Masen snorted.

"You may not be immortal, but you are long-lived," Bella said. "For every year a human ages, it takes you a decade. You will be around for a long time."

"Really?" Masen asked. "I want proof."

Bella got up and glided to a bookshelf, pulling out an ancient tome. She found the passage, handing it to Masen. She smiled softly as he read it. "Do you believe me now?" she quipped, pressing my hand to her belly. I felt our child kick against my palm and I kissed her temple.

"So, my life span will be about …" Masen whispered, trying to figure out the math. "Damn!" He handed Bella back the book. "All mages?"

"Yes," Bella chuckled.

"Female mages?" he whispered.

"Yes," Bella said, arching a brow. "Have you met someone?"

He blushed and nodded. "Someone from Bozeman. Her name is Elizabeth. We met in one of my gen ed classes. According to Carmen, she's also a mage, but her magic hasn't been released," Masen explained. "Can you do that?" He blinked to me, looking at me expectantly.

"To be honest, magic comes when it's ready. For you, you needed it released. For Elizabeth, she may need to reach a certain age. How old is she?" I asked.

"Nineteen," Masen answered. "If I bring her, could you try?"

"I'm more than willing to do that," I nodded.

"Thank you, Edward," he said, checking his watch. "Shit! I've got to go! I've got class! Final review before our exams. I'll bring her over after my finals." He hugged Bella gently and waved hastily before he darted out of the door to head out. He was taking classes at the local university, majoring in music.

"Do mages mate?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "but he seems smitten."

"Oh, boy. Our little miracle is quite active today," Bella said, pressing her hands to her belly. "She's doing flip-flops."

Yep, you heard right. We're having a girl. Peter gave us an ultrasound and we were able to see what we were having. Bella could also feel the baby's power. It was manifesting itself in Bella. She was able to call upon our child's power, which was a combination of our powers. She could freeze time, was a telekinetic and had the ability to shapeshift. It was weird. I was making love to my mate and she transformed, momentarily, into a being of pure energy as she climaxed, which enhanced my own orgasm. When she calmed, Bella came back, and her eyes were wide. She said it was the baby. I pressed my hands to her belly. I heard the baby and she said that she loved both of us already.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

"Sorry," I said, shaking my head.

"Were you listening to the baby?" she asked.

"A bit," I smiled, kissing her belly. "Daddy loves you, little one." I felt a push against my cheek and love all around me. I sighed happily, pressing my cheek to Bella's baby bump. Bella hummed, her fingers toying with my long hair and tracing my facial tattoos. My cell phone rang, and I sighed, picking it up. "Hello?"

"Edward, it's Mom," Alice breathed. "She's … if you want to talk to her. Now's your chance."

"Are you there?" I asked.

"With Jazzy," Alice muttered. "Soon, Edward. Please?"

"Okay," I whispered. "I'll be there … I just …" Alice whimpered, and I hung up my phone. I looked at Bella, my brows furrowed. "I have to … I need to go to Seattle."

"You don't want to," Bella said. "Why?"

"I don't know if I can forgive my mother," I shrugged. I took her hand, kissing her wrist. "Bella, I don't want you to come. With the baby, I want you to stay here. I love you, but I'm afraid that the stress …"

"I get it," Bella nodded. "I love you and please know that I'm just a phone call away. Peter said I could blink. He'd prefer I not do it, but I still can."

"You're not blinking," I said, kissing her lips. "I'll be back soon, _sihrena_."

"How are you going?"

"Flying," I replied. I walked to the door and opened it. I morphed into a falcon, squawking at Bella and taking off. I flew above the clouds, making my way to the castle in Seattle. I landed on the protected grounds just before sunset. I showered and changed into my human form. I picked up the keys to my old Volvo. Alice sent me a text with an address. I drove to the address, seeing a nicer townhouse. I parked behind a Cadillac CTS, walking up the steps. I knocked on the door and Alice opened it up. She hugged me, clinging to my body. "Alice …"

"Come in, Edward," she said, guiding me into the townhouse. It was pretty barren. There were some couches from the house that I used to live in with them, but no personal touches. "I can see your mind spinning, Edward. What are you thinking?"

"Does Mom own this?"

"She's renting it," Alice answered. "But, it's a month-to-month."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Come on," Alice said, tugging on my arm and leading me into the bedroom. The woman who raised me was laying in her bed, a shell of her former self. She was alive, but not all there. "She lost her sense of self when Carlisle was arrested. She also knew what she had done had abandoned both of us. Her memories when the darkness was lifted damn near killed her. She needs to make it right. I've accepted her apology. She needs to talk to you." Alice hugged me, and I went into the room, sitting down next to my mom.

"Esme," I said coldly. The room around me got much colder, and the windows frosted over.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't come," she said, looking at me. Her eyes were unfocused, and her voice was weak.

"I almost didn't come," I replied. "I don't understand why … You wrote me off, Esme. You threw me to the fucking wolves. I was sick, Esme. I needed my family. I needed support and you and that asshole, you took it all away! No cares about my feelings. I was an embarrassment."

"You never were an embarrassment, Edward," Esme cried, reaching for my hand. I pulled my hand back. "Edward, I love you."

"Did you ever?" I spat. "I never felt that love. Alice may have forgiven you, but I don't know if I ever can. I have a long life to come to grips with what you did to me. Did Alice tell you about what we are? Did she tell you that I nearly died?"

"She told me everything," Esme whispered. "And I always loved you. Edward, we were controlled by … I don't know what happened, but when that man, Aro, died. A fog lifted from my head and I had to see you. I needed to see you. I had to make it up to you." She sat up weakly. "I never wanted … I never wanted to cause you pain. I wanted you to be with us after you got sick. Your dad, he …"

"He's not my father," I sneered. "He gave up on me. You gave up on me, disowned me because I wasn't blood." I stood up, growing to my full fae height. "This is what I am." My fangs flashed, and I glowered at my mother as she quaked in her bed. "This is why I got sick. My body was waging a battle against my human side and this fae side. My brain was changing, and I could …" I created a swirling ball of snow. "Now, I have people who love me. I have a wife …"

"You're married?" Esme sniffled. "I missed it."

"You did," I said, changing back into my human form and sitting back down in the chair. "I know I seem colder, but that's because I am. When you're abandoned by your family, you have to be. I know that you want to make things right. In my eyes, you can't. Not with me."

"I'm dying," she whispered.

"I can smell the sickness within you," I said. "It's residual from the darkness that infected your mind for so long, Esme. Your conscience is what's killing you. When you were infected, that conscience was gone, and it grew unhindered. Now? You're feeling everything, and it's caused a brain tumor."

"I'm ready to go, but I had to try," she cried. "I wanted to … I love you, Edward. I'm sorry that …"

"I loved you, too, Esme," I sighed. "In time, I may be able to forgive you, but I can't. Not now." I stood up, pressing my hand to her head. She gasped, and her eyes flew open. I used my goodness, removing the darkness from her mind, along with the tumor. I used my magic to give her back a life she deserved. I removed myself from her memory and I pulled my hand back. I looked into her eyes. "Leave Seattle. Start fresh. Be happy." Esme sniffled, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she fell back against the pillows, sleeping deeply.

Alice came rushing back. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I healed her," I said. "The darkness caused a tumor in her mind. I removed it, along with memories of me." I looked at my sister. "It's best that she forgot she had a son. She'll have you."

"Edward," she cried. "Why?"

"It's my way of accepting what she did to me. I gave her back her life," I said. "Check her future. Does she live a long life?"

"She does. She's happy," Alice said, her eyes vacant as she looked into the future. "She remarries." She glowered at me. "But, why did you remove yourself from her memories?"

"If I didn't, the dark tumor would return," I said. I hugged her and kissed my sister's cheek. "You'll get your mom back."

"But, you don't," Alice whispered. "How is that fair to you, Edward?"

"It's the only way for me to come to grips with what they did to me," I sighed, looking back at the woman who had adopted me, but would no longer have any memory of me. "I gave her back her life." I blinked to my sister. "She'll sleep for a while as her mind heals itself. When she wakes up, she'll be okay."

"Are you going back to Bozeman tonight?"

"I'm tired," I said. "I'll fly back to Montana tomorrow."

It wasn't an ideal situation, what I did to my mother, but it was the one I felt that would be the best for her and for me. I gave her a future. I closed a door on that situation that caused me pain – the fact that my parents abandoned me when I needed them the most. I hugged my sister once more, nodding at Jasper before driving back to the castle. I went into the room I shared with Bella, letting our combined scent calm me as I grieved the loss of relationship with my mother, not that I didn't have much of one to begin with.

xx TMW xx

 _Seven Months Later_

"This facility is beautiful," Carmen said as we walked through the hallways of our magic school. "And it meets all of the students' needs. From elves, to fae, to mages, to warlocks and witches. You were wise in calling in fae from around the world."

"I know that I'm not an expert. I wanted to ensure that the fae who didn't remember magic got the best education possible. I'm also taking classes to become a stronger fae," I said. "Bella will take classes, as well, once the baby is born."

"Does she hate being on bed rest?" Carmen quipped.

"Definitely," I said. "I love my mate. She's my everything, but I'll be happy when she can move around without having someone watch her every move."

"Who's with her now?" Carmen asked, a sly smile spreading over her face.

"Emmett is guarding the door and Rose is keeping her company," I said. "They commiserate over Jacob's abuse. It helps Rose."

"She's getting stronger every day. She and Emmett are talking about having their _glienne_ ceremony soon. Yes, they've mated, but they haven't been intimate since …" Carmen choked out.

"Do you blame her?" I asked. "She had her choice taken away by an animal."

"Have you heard from Alice?" Carmen questioned. "Any news about your mom?"

"Alice said that Esme is settled in Hawaii," I answered. "She's working for an interior design firm and has met her second husband." I pulled out my cell phone, showing Carmen a picture that Alice sent me. "This is her view from her condo."

"Beautiful," Carmen breathed. "And she has no memory of you?"

"She does, but as far as she knows, I'm dead," I shrugged. "When she woke up from the sleep I put her in, she asked about me and Alice said that I had died in an accident years ago. Alice was still pissed at me, but when it was having our adoptive mother die too early or have her live a full life without me, I'd give it to her in a heartbeat. She was not much of a mother to me. She doted on Alice. I was just …"

"I doubt that, Edward," Carmen said, her hand resting on my forearm. "She loved you."

"She loved Alice more," I argued. "I've come to grips with my decision. My dad is spending the next fifteen years in Club Fed. My mom still has a relationship with her daughter and she got her second chance." My cell phone chirped, and I saw a text from Emmett. "Holy crap!"

"What?" Carmen asked.

"Bella's in labor," I breathed. I looked up at her. "I've gotta go. I'm going to go. Yeah, I'm going." I opened a door and spread my wings from my back. I took off, flying back to my house, landing in the backyard. I went inside and found Bella in our bedroom, curled up and whimpering. She was clutching her belly. " _Sihrena?_ "

"I was going to the bathroom when my water broke," she said. "Emmett went to go get Peter. Rose is getting everything ready in the nursery." She moaned as a contraction ripped through her. "This baby is coming fast. Edward …"

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Sit behind me," she pleaded. I crawled into bed and balanced her between my legs. Rose and Emmett came into the room with Peter and Kebi. "Peter!"

"Take deep breaths, Bella," he said as Kebi strapped my mate into some sort of contraction monitor. She also put an IV into Bella's hand, giving her IV fluids. "Bella, you're ready to push. Have you been experiencing any pain prior to your water breaking?"

"My back hurt, but nothing out of the ordinary," Bella said, squeezing my hand. "Oh, FUCK! Peter, she's coming!"

"She is, Bella," Peter chuckled. "Push with the next contraction."

Which she did, moaning loudly as she leaned against me. Kebi and Rose held her legs as she pushed. Bella's body was on fire and she was sweating as she labored to push out our daughter. An hour later, Peter cradled our little one against his chest, as Bella collapsed against me, completely exhausted. He handed our baby to Kebi, checking her out and wiping her down while Peter delivered the afterbirth. "She's perfect, Lady Bella," Kebi breathed. "Ten fingers, ten toes, pointed ears and healthy lungs." Our daughter cried, her face pink and her arms flailing. When she was cleaned, Kebi handed our baby girl to Bella.

"Hello, Rina," she cooed to our baby. It was a name we agreed on. She wanted to honor her mother but didn't want to name her Renee. We brainstormed and decided on Rina for our daughter's name. "I'm your mama and I love you so much. We both do." Rina reached for Bella, pressing her hands to her face. Her chubby fingers came in contact with Bella's sweaty cheek. Bella gasped. "Oh, my word … she's …"

"What?" I asked.

"She's talking to me," Bella said, staring into our daughter's crystalline green eyes. "She loves us, and she can't wait to show us her magical talents."

Rina blinked and reached for me. Bella passed her to me. Her little hand touched my jaw. I heard her mental voice as she pushed her thoughts into my mind. _Daddy … love, strong, protector … pretty voice._ I chuckled. I'd sung a lot to Bella's belly. Apparently, Rina heard me sing. _It's nice to see you._ She registered my face, telling me that I was beautiful. "Not as beautiful as you, my daughter. Holy crap, I have a kid."

"We have a kid," Bella giggled.

"The first fae child of the new generation," Peter said. "Your people will want to know."

"Ugh, not right now," Bella said, shooting him a glower. "I just pushed Rina out of my hoo-ha. I want to shower, sleep and snuggle with my family. The intranet announcement can come later when my face is not bright pink from being in labor."

"Of course, Lady Bella," Peter chuckled nervously, stepping back.

"Bella, you're sizzling," I whispered. "Don't blow up Peter."

"Sorry," she said, reaching for Rina. She gave our baby girl a soft nuzzle and she smiled at her. Her sizzling stopped, and she leaned heavily against me. We stayed that way until Peter and Kebi left. Rose brought in the pack and play, along with baby clothes for Rina. She hugged us both, giving us time to bond as a family.

A month passed, and Rina was growing like a weed. She was almost purely fae and had an accelerated growth rate. She was a month old, but looked like a year old, in human terms. We were preparing to introduce Rina to the fae community. We were dressed in our finery, with Rina in an adorable dress with her bronze curls pinned back to reveal her pointed ears. "The live-feed is ready to go, Lord Edward," Eleazar said. "Are you ready?"

"Do we really need to show them our child?" Bella asked, balancing Rina on her hip.

"She's the first fae child. I understand why we need to show them," I said, grinning crookedly at my girls. Rina giggled, ducking behind Bella's hair. "I'll keep it short, giving our people hope for a future and promises of a happily ever after."

"We all know we got our happily ever after," Bella smiled. I nodded, brushing my lips against hers. "Love you, Edward."

"I love you more, _sihrena_. And you are my shining star, little one," I said, taking her from Bella's arms. Rina giggled again, turning into pure energy for a moment before patting my cheeks with her hands. I tugged on Bella's hand, sliding my arm around her slim waist. I rolled my shoulders, allowing my wings to push through the suit I wore. With a nod, I looked up at the camera. "Good afternoon. I'm certain that many of you are aware of what has happened during this past year. Magic had been released, darkness has been eradicated and we are building our world anew. With that, we have many great things that are happening in the world of magical creatures.

"First and foremost, if you are new to yours powers and need guidance, you can attend the magic school that has been built. There are programs designed for all types of creatures: fae, elves, mages, warlocks, witches and anything in between. A link for admission is available on this page. If you were around when magic was strong, you can apply to become an instructor at this school. We are looking for, specifically, assistance with mages, witches and warlocks. We'd hate for the power of these creatures to be lost.

"Secondly, we'd like to announce the upcoming _glienne_ ceremony for Rosalie and Emmett, our protectors and closest friends. Their _glienne_ will be occurring on the winter solstice at midnight. Invitations have been sent out, but all are welcome. We need to celebrate these mating bonds, as they are rare and cherished. With mating ceremonies, hopefully, we can usher in a new generation of fae. Which brings me to my final announcement …

"This beautiful little girl is my daughter," I breathed. She beamed happily, patting my cheeks. I kissed her forehead and passed her to Bella. "Rina is the first child born in this new world. She is powerful, kind, beautiful and growing faster than a blink of an eye. She will help to teach the world that magic is not to be feared but treasured. She will, eventually, become your next leader when Bella and I step down. She will be the one to help us to see and honor all that is inside us … _the magic within_."

Blinking to my mate, I kissed her tenderly and the camera blinked off. I pulled back and smiled at my girls, seeing nothing but a bright future ahead. "Definitely a bright future," Bella whispered. "We've got time, Edward."

"Forever," I said. "We have forever."

 _Fin_


End file.
